LunaSqueak: las aventuras de un Guardia Lunar
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Pipsqueak ha cumplido la mayoría de edad, y está listo para unirse a la invencible Guardia Lunar. Los soldados más poderosos de toda Equestria. Ser un soldado de Luna no es sencillo, y habrá muchos obstáculos en su camino. Pero Pip está listo para lo que sea.
1. Chapter 1

**Un recluta llamado Piper Squeak**

 _En la ciudad de Trottingham, dos ponis huían como podían de mí. Una gran decepción, ¡yo quería pelear! Desde que escuché cómo ellos solos habían derrotado a una Osa Mayor, sabía que nadie más que yo podía derrotarlos. Nadie me había derrotado en poco más que dos mil quinientos años. Supongo que ellos lo habrán oído, porque ya llevábamos media hora de persecución. Al final, extendí mis alas y los acorralé en un callejón sin salida. Desenvainé mi espada, y la apunté hacia ellos. Era el final._

─ _Este es el final, Black Swordsman. Lightning Flash. Entréguense ahora, o aténganse a las consecuencias._

 _Los dos me miraron, y ella desenvainó su espada. Un estoque celeste. Él en cambio, se elevó un poco sobre el suelo, y luego desenvainó sus dos espadas, una negra y una azul._

─ _No queríamos llegar a esto, Princesa Luna ─ me dijo Black Swordsman. Odio admitirlo, pero se veía realmente genial con su largo abrigo negro ondeando al viento._

─ _No queríamos enemistarnos con la Corona, pero no nos deja opción._

 _Yo sonreí, confiada en que les ganaría. Después de todo, soy una alicornio. Y todo el mundo sabe que un pegaso y una unicornio no hacen a un alicornio. Sería fácil…_

 _Los tres saltamos al combate, y mi espada chocó contra las espadas cruzadas de Black Swordsman. Saltaron chispas. Yo puse todo mi peso sobre las espadas cruzadas, tratando de hacerlo retroceder. Lo hice, pero entonces sentí un corte en mi costado. De reojo vi cómo Lightning Flash se deslizaba con gran agilidad por mi izquierda, y lo siguiente que supe fue que Black Swordsman me hizo un corte en mi pecho._

 _Solté mi espada, y ellos dos decidieron acabar conmigo en ese mismo momento._

 _Black Swordsman extendió sus dos espadas, y comenzó a moverlas rítmicamente, una después de la otra a gran velocidad. Y sin mi espada, no había forma de bloquear esa técnica del demonio. Bueno, tampoco hubiera podido hacer nada de tener mi espada._

 _Sentí corte tras corte, cada vez me debilitaba más, y luego lo escuché gritar:_

Pipsqueak saltó emocionado y gritó: ¡START BURST, STREAM!

La Princesa Luna asintió alegremente, y dejó que el pequeño se acurrucara bajo su ala mientras ella retomaba su historia. ─ Y mientras, a mi costado, Lightning Flash preparó su espada, y luego saltó sobre mí haciéndome once cortes consecutivos a gran velocidad. Gritó el nombre de esa horrible técnica, que heredó de su maestra Zekken.

─ ¡MOTHER'S ROSARIO! ─ Gritó alegremente Pipsqueak, haciendo reír a Luna.

─ Sí, esa misma. Desperté en el hospital doce horas después, con Tia muy preocupada mi lado. Me tardé varios minutos en entender qué fue lo que pasó. ¡Fui derrotada!

─ Me imagino que se sorprendió mucho, Princesa Luna ─ dijo el pequeño Pip.

─ Oh sí, hasta ese momento había vencido sin esfuerzo a Shining Armor, al capitán de mi hermana, Master Sword, y a toda la Guardia Real. ¿Cómo alguien era tan fuerte? Pero eso me emocionó, tenía un verdadero rival, ¡y en oferta de dos por uno!

Pip se rio, y la Princesa Luna continuó con su relato.

 _El problema era que el Espadachín Negro y la Destello Veloz eran mercenarios muy peligrosos. Y tenía que detenerlos antes que fueran empleados por alguien malvado._

 _Pero no podía derrotarlos, no mientras estuvieran juntos. Por eso decidí seguirlos en secreto, buscar toda la información que podía sobre esos dos y atraparlos por separado cuando bajaran la guardia. Supe muchas cosas sobre esos dos, como que eran marido y mujer, y que venían buscando refugio de las inhóspitas tierras de Aincrad._

 _He escuchado un sobre Aincrad. Es una tierra increíblemente peligrosa. Llena de monstruos, mucho más aterradores que los monstruos de Equestria. Y horribles lugares llamados 'calabozos' llenos de trampas mortales, y monstruos más horribles que los que están fuera. No era de extrañar por qué ellos dos eran tan buenos con la espada._

 _Al final seguí a Lightning Flash durante una 'noche de chicas' con sus amigas Silica, Leafa, y Lizbeth. Me disfracé y las seguí al bar al que entraron, y desafié a Lightning._

─ _Princesa Luna, ¡cuánto tiempo! ─ Me dijo Lighting Flash. ─ ¿A qué le debo el honor?_

─ _Sabes qué quiero, Lightining Flash. Vine a capturarte, en nombre de la Corona._

─ _En serio que…_

─ _Prepárate…_

 _Ella desenvainó su espada, y un Mother's Rosario más tarde, volví a despertar en el hospital. Nunca he podido bloquear esa técnica del demonio, Pip. Y no se diga el Starburst Stream._

─ ¿También se enfrentó al Espadachín Negro por separado? ─ Preguntó Pip, admirado.

Luna asintió, y levantó su ala, mostrando una larga cicatriz de color azul claro.

─ Sí, en una 'noche de chicos' con sus amigos Egil y Klein. Terminó tan bien como con Lighting. Tuve que admitir que por mucho que sea la mejor espadachina de toda Equestria, no soy rival los guerreros de Aincrad.

─ Pero ellos son los mejores de todo Aincrad.

─ Y lo aprendí a las malas. ─ se rio la Princesa Luna. ─ Finalmente los derroté a los dos juntos, pero tuve que usar mi magia. No me gusta, yo quería ganar como guerrera; y usar mi magia no tuvo honor. Pero al final era necesario.

 _Yo apunté mi espada hacia los dos guerreros, que hicieron lo que pudieron por cubrir a su hija con sus cuerpos. Black Swordsman extendió sus alas, y se paró justo frente a la pequeña potrilla unicornio, mientras que Lightning apuntó su espada hacia mí. Yo los aparté de golpe con mi magia, y miré a la niña. Solo tenía seis años. No me gustó lo que veía._

─ _¿Por qué exponen a una niña tan pequeña a este tipo de vida? ¿Qué futuro puede tener viviendo con mercenarios como ustedes?_

 _Black Swordsman me miró a los ojos. ─ Yui no tenía a nadie cuando la encontramos, y nosotros ahora no podemos imaginar la vida sin ella._

─ _Si quiere separarla de nuestro lado, adelante alteza. La defenderemos con nuestras vidas ─ me dijo Lighting Flash. ─ Pero Yui se queda con nosotros._

 _Eso me hizo reflexionar. Les dije a los soldados que nos dejaran, que los arrestaran y que los encerraran en un cuarto a los tres juntos. Pero que antes les quitaran todo su equipo. La presencia de la pequeña lo hizo todo más fácil._

 _Cuando fui a verlos, no hubo resistencia alguna._

─ _Les seré sincera, ─ les dije. ─ Las Leyes Equestrianas jamás los dejarán conservar a su hija. Ni siquiera podrá visitarlos a la prisión, una niña adoptiva sin papeles… y ustedes dos son mercenarios buscados. ¿Qué tanto futuro pueden darle?_

─ _Hasta ahora nada malo me ha pasado ─ me dijo la pequeña unicornio. ─ Mamá y papá se aseguran que no me falte nada. Y mamá cocina muy bien, es la mejor y papá, él siempre intenta animarme sin importar qué y…_

─ _Yui, tus padres pueden ser grandiosos. Pero eso no cambia el hecho que rompieron la ley, y que te separarán de ellos._

 _El Espadachín Negro me miró también. ─ ¿A menos que…?_

─ _Hasta ahora, mi Guardia Real solo se ha compuesto de soldados que mi hermana me presta. Necesito una Guardia propia. Pero, no me voy a conformar con soldados mediocres como los de ella. Necesito a lo mejor de lo mejor. Y ustedes me lo darán. Y a cambio, responderé por todo lo que han hecho en territorio Equestriano, sino que me aseguraré del bienestar de Yui._

─ _¿Así que…?_

─ _¿Qué dicen? ¿Serán mis Capitanes de la Guardia?_

─ _Por Yui._

─ _Por Yui._

─ Y así, mi Guardia se convirtió en la Guardia más poderosa de Equestria ─ dijo Luna. ─ Reclutando al Espadachín Negro, y a la Destello Veloz, obtuve una Guardia fuerte en verdad. Como en los viejos tiempos, solo que mejor.

Pipsqueak sonrió. ─ ¡Princesa Luna, cuando crezca voy a ser parte de su Guardia! Seré un gran soldado.

Luna lo abrazó. ─ Por supuesto, cuando crezcas Pip. Todo será posible cuando crezcas.

─ Entonces prométalo, cuando crezca, seré su soldado.

Luna simplemente le sonrió. ─ Por supuesto Pip, te permitiré que seas mi valiente soldado cuando seas mayor.

─ ¡Y la protegeré!

─ Y me protegerás, Pipsy. Ahora, vete a dormir, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana nos divertiremos aún más.

─ Está bien, Princesa Luna.

El chico se separó de Luna, y se metió entre las sábanas para tener un buen descanso. Ella lo arropó, y salió del cuarto de huéspedes de su castillo, justo a tiempo para hacer su trabajo.

─ Vaya, parece que se la estaban pasando muy bien, Luna ─ la felicitó Celestia.

─ Mmh, me alegro que sus padres le hayan permitido pasar aquí el fin de semana. Me encanta su compañía.

─ Sin mencionar que sus cartas siempre te alegran el día ─ dijo Celestia.

─ Y eso también, me gusta mucho saber de él cada semana.

─ Y yo me alegro por ambos ─ dijo Celestia. ─ Me alegra tanto que te estés acercando a nuestros pequeños ponis también. Y que tengas un lindo amigo especial con quien escribirte.

─ Y a mí. El niño crecerá y tal vez dejemos de ser tan amigos. Pero siempre atesoraré estos momentos ─ aseguró Luna, sonriendo. ─ Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo trabajo que hacer. Buenas noches, Tia.

─ Buenas noches, Luna.

 _ **Once años después:**_

La Princesa Luna estaba en el campo de entrenamiento de sus soldados, lista para seleccionar a los nuevos reclutas que soñaban con ser parte de la temible Guardia Lunar. A todas luces, la más temible de toda Equestria. Desde su fundación, luego de la liberación de Luna, se había destacado como la mejor de las mejores. Derrotando a las Guardias de Cristal y la Guardia del Sol cada vez que se enfrentaban en competencias oficiales. Las únicas que habían logrado derrotar alguna vez a la Guardia Luna fueron las miembros de la Guardia de la Amistad, pero porque engañaron a Black y a Lighting. Una vergüenza que los acompañaría por un largo tiempo.

Pero, por lo mismo, solo aceptaban a lo mejor de la mejor.

A su lado se sentaron el Espadachín Negro y la Destello Veloz, quienes con el pasar de los años, seguían siendo los guerreros más fuertes de toda Equestria, y los fieles soldados de la Princesa Luna.

─ Entonces, ¿a cuántos tenemos hoy?

─ Unos veinticinco más o menos ─ dijo Black Swordsman. ─ Ojalá pasen todos, pero…

─ Sí, no todos tienen lo que se requiere para ser guerreros de la Guardia Lunar ─ dijo la Princesa Luna. ─ Terminemos con esto lo más pronto posible.

Lightning Flash estuvo de acuerdo. ─ ¡Soldados, un paso al frente!

Tres miembros de la Guardia Lunar se adelantaron. Un poni terrestre y dos pegasos.

Los tres desenvainaron sus espadas y se prepararon para luchar.

Entonces Black Swordsman llamó por orden de lista:

─ ¡Aspirante Silver Wing!

Una pegaso color gris perla, con melena gris piedra se adelantó, sacando su espada.

Sin previo aviso, los soldados se lanzaron sobre ella, que se defendió como pudo, pero estos blandieron sus cuatro espadas y antes que pudiera hacer un movimiento, la acabaron en tres segundos.

─ Decepcionante ─ dijo Lightning Flash.

─ Mucho ─ dijo Black Swordsman. ─ Pero no será diferente a los otros años.

─ Hemos tenido sorpresas ─ objetó Luna.

Las peleas siguieron. Alguno que otro se las arreglaba para lanzar un golpe o dos a los soldados de Luna, y cuando esto sucedía, los tres sonreían ante la expectativa de un posible compañero.

Un joven terrestre, llamado Cold Fusion (pelaje azul cobalto, y el cabello blanco), logró abatir a uno; y de inmediato supieron que él sería elegido.

Lo mismo se aplicaba a una pegaso de color vino tinto y melena azul marino, de nombre Quick Storm. También logró tumbar a otro soldado, y la seleccionaron de inmediato.

─ Por cierto, Princesa ─ dijo en cierto punto Lighting Flash. ─ ¿Qué no su amiguito no se encuentra en Canterlot? Creía que estaría aquí con nosotros.

Luna se rio, era cierto.

Desde que se conocieron durante esa Noche de Nightmare, el pequeño Pip y Luna eran muy cercano, y no era infrecuente que ella lo llevara constantemente a eventos especiales como su acompañante. Presentaciones y entrenamientos exclusivos de los Shadow Bolts, los juegos militares, Galas del Galope (eso más recientemente), y por supuesto, cada Noche de Nightmare.

Cinco años atrás el pequeño Pipsy llegó a acompañarla a la selección de los nuevos reclutas de la Guardia Lunar. Estaba muy emocionado, y quería volver. Desgraciadamente, nunca tuvo tiempo de unírseles otra vez.

─ Bueno, él hubiera querido. Pero me dijo que le era imposible ya que solo está en Canterlot porque es la época de las pruebas universitarias. Y la que le toca precisamente es a esta hora.

─ ¿La universidad? ─ Preguntó Lighning. ─ ¿Pero que no que quería convertirse en soldado? Uno de los nuestros para ser precisos.

Luna soltó un suspiro. ─ ¿Qué puedo decir? Locuras de la niñez. Me alegra mucho que haya elegido un camino más adecuado para él en lugar de un soldado.

Black Swordsman asintió, y estuvo a punto de llamar al siguiente aspirante, cuando soltó una risita.

─ ¿Black? ─ Preguntó la Princesa.

─ Algo me dice que son algo más que locuras de la niñez.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ Preguntó Luna, inquieta.

Lighting Flash contestó a su pregunta cuando llamó: ¡Aspirante Piper Squeak!

Luna casi se cae de su silla, pero Black Swordsman la sostuvo a tiempo.

Con el paso de los años, Pipsqueak seguía siendo un poco bajo, pero eso lo compensaba con una bien marcada musculatura, obtenida debido a tanto trabajar en la lechería de su familia, batiendo mantequilla y preparando el queso. Pero también en su trabajo extra en el gimnasio, y las lecciones de lucha complementarias que recibía de la Guardia de la Amistad.

El joven Pip entró a la arena, mostrándose nervioso, evitando la mirada de la Princesa Luna. En su lugar, se concentró en los tres soldados que tenía frente a él.

─ ¿Alguna vez has recibido entrenamiento de combate, niño?

En lugar de responder, Pip arrojó un puñado de tierra a los ojos del poni terrestre, que se soltó un quejido, y antes que pudiera decir algo, fue tomado del cogote por Pipsqueak, para usarlo de escudo viviente contra la embestida doble de los pegasos. Bloqueó a uno con el poni, y al otro lo confrontó con su espada (una de prácticas, ofrecida a los reclutas).

Pudo resistir bien el primer golpe, pero la velocidad del pegaso era demasiado para el joven Pip. No podía bloquear ninguno de sus brutales ataques.

Recibió varios cortes, pero no por eso se desanimó. Sabiendo que los otros dos se recuperarían dentro de nada, y decidió olvidar la defensa y atacar directamente, embistiendo al poni con toda su corpulencia.

El peso de Pip logró derribar al pegaso, y el chico aprovechó para aplastar su cabeza contra el suelo unas tres veces, suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente. Justo en ese momento que los otros dos se recuperaron y lanzaron un ataque doble a su espalda.

Pip apretó los dientes, y preparó su espada para un contraataque, cuando una flecha aérea se clavó en su espalda.

Pip cayó, ya no podía más.

Luna miró hacia las vigas del techo.

─ ¡SINON! ─ Regañó. ─ ¡ESO FUE INNECESARIO!

Desde las sombras, la unicornio conocida como la Francotiradora de Hielo se encogió de hombros, y acarició su ballesta modificada, Hecate.

Luna murmuró una

El Espadachín Negro tomó nota. ─ Bien, está dentro.

Luna miró amenazante a su capitán. ─ No estarás hablando en serio.

─ Derribó a uno ─ dijo Lightning. ─ Y aguantó un buen rato.

Luna no podía creerlo.

─ Pipsy… ¿en qué estabas pensando?

─ Lightning y yo nos encargamos del resto, llévelo a la enfermería si quiere; y pregúntele en persona ─ sugirió Black Swordsman.

Luna asintió, agradecida.

─ ¡Se los encargo!

Tomó a Pip con su magia y lo puso sobre su lomo.

Los encargados de llevar a los caídos a la enfermería se acercaron con una camilla, pero Luna los rechazó con un ademán. ─ De él me encargo yo.

Cuando Pip se despertó, se encontraba en una cama de hospital, con vendas cubriendo sus cascos frontales, y otro en su costado. Le dolía todo.

─ Eso va a dejar cicatriz ─ dijo a nadie en particular.

─ Oh, ya lo creo que sí ─ dijo Luna, parada frente a su cama. ─ ¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando?

Pip trató de incorporarse en su cama, pero Luna lo forzó a permanecer acostado con su magia.

─ ¡No te levantes y respóndeme!

Pip rodó los ojos, fastidiado. ─ Por favor, vamos Luna, ¿desde cuándo nos conocemos? Sabes muy bien que el sueño de mi vida es entrar a la Guardia Lunar. Y ahora que ya soy mayor de edad, decidí hacer la prueba. ¿Pasé?

Luna se armó de paciencia. ─ No es el hecho si pasaste o no, que sí pasaste. Sino que, Pipsqueak, la Guardia Lunar no es ninguna broma.

─ Yo sé. Sus capitanes destrozaron a una Ursa sin ayuda de nadie, ¿no es eso genial?

─ Pip, ─ dijo Luna, tú eres mi amigo especial. Siempre lo serás. Pero tienes que entender que es muy diferente ser mi amigo, a ser mi soldado. Si te unes a mi guardia, las cosas no serán como las imaginas.

─ Con todo respeto, ¿qué edad crees que tengo, Luna? ─ Preguntó Pipsqueak con obvio fastidio en su voz. ─ Soy un adulto responsable de mí mismo, y sí, estoy siguiendo mi sueño de la infancia y tengo una buena idea de lo que eso significa. Incluyendo el que no seré tan cercano con mi mejor amiga. Pero el precio lo vale.

Luna hizo una mueca. ─ Eso duele, Pip.

─ No me refiero a eso, Luna. Sé que no podré escribirte tanto a partir de hoy. Además siempre he querido ser un soldado, un soldado de la Guardia más poderosa de Equestria. Y sí, servir a mi mejor amiga, no como consuelo, sino como un efectivo a su servicio. ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

Luna suspiró.

─ No sabes a lo que te estás metiendo, Pipsqueak.

─ Tal vez no. Pero, estoy en la edad de cometer errores. Si esto es un error, pues al menos viviré el sueño de mi vida por unos días.

Luna suspiró, pero al final le sonrió a Pip.

─ Ah, bien. Igual son dos votos contra uno el dejarte entrar a la Guardia.

Pip sonrió. ─ Sabía que tantas horas de entrenamiento darían sus frutos.

─ Sí, ¿quién te enseñó a pelear así?

─ La capitana Derpy Hooves de la Guardia de la Amistad. Ella me enseñó a interceptar pegasos en el aire.

─ Ah sí, los soldados de Twilight Sparkle… ex-miembros del Servicio Secreto de mi hermana ─ dijo Luna pensativa. ─ ¿Te han entrenado en algo más que combate? ¿Algo más de espías?

─ Bueno, no hay cerradura ni caja fuerte que se me resista ─ dijo Pip, recordando sus horas entrenando con Octavia Melody. Se rio. ─ Y solo eso, ¿por?

─ Siempre y cuando no te pongas a saquear las cajas fuertes del castillo, bienvenido, recluta Squeak.

─ Será un honor servirla, Princesa Luna.

* * *

 **Y de nuevo trataré de trabajar con esta historia. Una en donde trabajaré el romance Luna x Pip, algo que he querido hacer desde que leí la historia de Mond Dunkel, 'Amor Eclipsado'.**

 **Pero desde el universo de 'Caos la Era de Spike'. De momento, la única referencia al mismo son las constantes referencias a SAO pero pronto añadiré más elementos del universo caos. (Y sí, también de SAO, mucho más de SAO, XD). Espero les haya gustado, y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Entrenamiento y ritos de iniciación**

Al día siguiente, Pipsqueak entró al gimnasio de la Guardia Lunar, luciendo orgulloso su nuevo uniforme de recluta. Una armadura negra y azul, como la del resto de la Guardia Lunar. Pero, se diferenciaba de los soldados oficiales al no tener una luna creciente de plata, brillando con orgullo en sus flancos. No importaba. Pip había dado el primero paso, y pronto luciría el símbolo de su mejor amiga en su armadura.

De inmediato halló a los otros ponis que no tenían el símbolo de la luna, sus compañeros. Junto con él, eran apenas unos cinco ponis. Parecía poco para la cantidad de nuevos en una Guardia Real, pero esto era lo normal para la Guardia Lunar. Las exigencias del Espadachín Negro y la Destello Veloz eran demasiado altas para la mayoría.

Cold Fusion, poni terrestre como Pip. Unicornios, no había ninguno, no lograron calificar. Pero había tres pegasos. Quick Storm, la pegaso de color vino tinto y melena azul marino, otro de nombre Reality Slash, de pelaje negro y melena blanca. Y por último, otra de color ámbar, y melena cian; su nombre era Acid Javeline.

─ Así que ustedes son mis compañeros ─ sonrió Pip. ─ Es un gusto.

─Un gusto, camarada ─ saludó Quick Storm de excelente humor. ─ ¿Estás listo?

─ Tanto como lo estaré ─ dijo Pip. ─ Todos saben que la Guardia Lunar es cosa seria.

─ Y que lo digas ─ se unió Acid. ─ Debiste haberlo visto. Solo pasé porque le di a un oponente ahí donde le duele más a un semental. Cuando se dobló, le di bien fuerte en la cabeza. Luego, sus compañeros me aplastaron la cabeza contra el suelo y, bueno…

─ Son nuestros compañeros ahora, ¿no? ─ Preguntó de buen humor Reality Slash. ─ Espero que me perdonen, yo recurrí exactamente al mismo truco. ¡Entré en pánico!

─ No te preocupes ─ dijo Pip, con una sonrisa. ─ Black Swordsman me ha dicho que la Guardia Lunar no pelea limpio, sino pelea a ganar. Los únicos trucos que se consideran malos son los que no te ayudan.

─ ¿Me vas a decir que un mocoso insignificante como tú conoce a Black Swordsman? ─ Preguntó con frialdad Cold Fusion, hablando por primera vez. ─ Sí claro, ¿por qué mejor no me cuentas una de vaqueros, eh?

Pip rodó los ojos. Tenía tres opciones: mentir; decirle que era muy amigo de la Princesa Luna desde que era muy pequeño; o callarse y dejarlo ser. Eligió mentir.

─ Pues claro, en una firma de autógrafos en los juegos militares. ¿O qué esperabas?

Los pegasos solo levantaron sus cascos y le dijeron: _¡Ooooooooh!_ Muy para irritación de Cold Fusion. El terrestre solo gruñó, y miró hacia el otro lado.

─ Vine aquí a la Princesa Luna, no a hacer amigos. De querer hacer amigos, me hubiera unido a la ridícula Guardia de la Amistad.

─ Pues mala cosa ─ dijo Black Swordsman, acercándose a los reclutas junto con Lightning Flash. ─ Por mucho que seas bueno, y avances como 'solo player' hay un límite que no podrás pasar sin compañeros en quiénes confiar.

─ Algo que hasta Black aprendió con el tiempo ─ dijo Lightning Flash. ─ Ahora bien, miren bien a los otros reclutas, porque ellos serán sus compañeros. Tienen que aprender a confiar unos en otros, y llevarse bien. Individualmente son muy fuertes, por eso están aquí. Durante este entrenamiento tienen que hacerse todavía más fuertes como individuos, y ser imparables como unidad.

Los jóvenes reclutas se cuadraron ante sus capitanes, y Black sonrió.

─ Muy bien, ahora, si tienen la bondad de seguirme, iremos por sus armas de hoy.

Llegaron a la herrería oficial de la Guardia Luna, atendida por una terrestre rojo bermellón con una melena corta rosa, y una cola del mismo color. Y se le veía expectante.

─ Así que estos son los nuevos reclutas ─ dijo ella. ─ Justo a tiempo.

─ Chicos, esta es Liz, la única e inigualable Herrera Estafadora ─ presentó Black Swordsman.

Ella rodó los ojos. ─ Ja-ja. Pídeme que afile una de tus espadas otra vez, a ver qué pasa.

Lightning y Black se rieron.

─ De hecho, conocemos a Liz desde que vivíamos en Aincrad. Siempre bromeamos entre nosotros.

Liz suavizó su expresión y les guiñó un ojo a los reclutas.

─ Bueno, esta es la mejor parte del día. ¡Hora de las armas!

Y haló un carrito, y se puso a repartir lo que traía.

─ ¡Ey! ─ Protestó Reality Slash, balanceando un martillo de guerra. ─ ¿No podemos escoger nuestras armas?

─ No ─ declaró Lightning Flash. ─ Primero tendrán que entrenar con todas las armas para asegurarnos que encuentren una con la que se sientan cómodos.

─ Cuando terminen sus entrenamientos habrán practicado con todas las armas lo suficiente como para asegurar cuál es con la que se identifican ─ siguió el Espadachín Negro. ─ Y así Liz les podrá forjar su arma personalizada.

─ ¿Un arma personalizada? ¿Así no más? ─ Preguntó Acid Javeline.

─ El arma es la extensión de un guerrero, es parte de ustedes ─ sermoneó Lizbeth. ─ Es importante aprender a manejar todo tipo de armas, pero siempre tendrán una con la que sean mejores. Y cuando la haga, la tendrán que bautizar.

Los nuevos reclutas intercambiaron una mirada, pero asintieron emocionados, y Liz terminó de repartir las armas.

Finalmente el Espadachín Negro los guio hacia una puerta.

─ Esto los guiará hacia un calabozo en lo profundo de Aincrad. ─ Al ver la expresión de los reclutas, los tranquilizó. ─ Es de dificultad media, no se preocupen. Los monstruos no son tan poderosos, y las trampas son de dificultad Con sus habilidades, saldrán de ahí solo con unas heridas menores.

Eso no ayudó, pero de todos modos los reclutas sabían que este era el inicio de su prueba.

─ Pregunta, ¿cómo es que esta puerta…? ─ Interrumpió Cold Fusion.

─ Un favor del pequeño señor del caos, una de sus puertas locas ─ dijo Lightining Flash. ─ En fin, regresen enteros.

─ ¿Y qué tenemos que hacer? ─ Preguntó asustada Quick Storm.

─ Llegar al otro lado del calabozo, donde los espera otra puerta loca ─ explicó Black Swordsman. ─ Trabajen juntos, o como 'solo-player' si lo prefieren. Nos da igual, pero regresen enteros.

Finalmente el grupo atravesó la puerta que Black abrió para ellos.

Los transportó a una estancia de piedra gris, cubierta de musgo; donde los esperaba una hidra de seis cabezas, con escamas color violeta brillante, con centellantes ojos lila; y enormes garras azul real. La criatura rugió apenas vio a los reclutas, y lo primero que hizo fue lanzar una de sus cabezas contra ellos.

Pip levantó con su boca el arma que le había tocado, una alabarda; y bloqueó la tacleada de la criatura, pero perdió terreno.

Entonces Cold saltó, y golpeó la cabeza de la criatura con el mazo de guerra que le había tocado.

La hidra rugió con sus cinco cabezas restantes, y atacó al grupo, mientras arrastraba hacia atrás su cabeza inconsciente.

Aprovechando su oportunidad, Reality Slash corrió sobre el cuello inerte de la criatura, usándolo como puente para llegar a su lomo.

Dos de las cabezas notaron el ataque del pegaso y se lanzaron contra él, cuando Acid Javeline se le colgó a uno de los cuellos, y disparó con la ballesta que le tocó.

La flecha atravesó el cuello restante justo a tiempo, evitando que hundiera sus dientes sobre la pata de Reality; que aprovechó su oportunidad para hundir su espada corta sobre este.

La hidra rugió, y lanzó uno de sus cuellos restantes contra Reality.

Esta vez no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, y su pata quedó atrapada.

─ ¡M!3RD !

Pip entonces clavó su alabarda sobre el cuello de la cabeza que sostenía a su amigo. Con mucho cuidado de no cortarla, pues sabía que si cortaba una cabeza, tendrían siete con las cuales lidiar.

Una de las cabezas se lanzó para acabar con Reality, que seguía hundiendo su espada sobre su espalda, cuando fue atravesada limpiamente por la lanza de Quick Storm. Sin cortarla, claro.

Otra abrió la boca para destruir a Pipsqueak, cuando una flecha entró en su boca, y salió por su nuca.

Acid recargó su ballesta, y disparó hacia las patas de la criatura, antes que se le ocurriera usar las garras.

Cold entendió, y esquivando los ataques desesperados de las dos cabezas restantes, golpeó con su martillo a las patas, justo por la rodilla, quebrándolas. De ese modo, la criatura no podría levantarse para perseguirlos.

─ ¿Acabamos con su miseria? ─ Sugirió Quick Storm, volando alrededor de su oponente, y arrojando su lanza.

La lanza entró por el nacimiento de los cuellos, y salió por delante, atravesando el corazón.

La hidra estaba muerta.

─ Bien, nada mal para ser nuestro primer monstruo. Me hubiera gustado hacer más ─ dijo Pip.

─ Tranquilo, todos tendremos la oportunidad de lucirnos ─ dijo Acid.

─ Eso espero ─ se quejó Quick Storm. ─ ¿Y ahora qué?

─ Hay dos puertas ─ dijo Pip, mirando detrás de la hidra. ─ ¿Cuál?

─ Usemos la izquierda ─ sugirió Acid.

─ Cold, tú puedes usar la de la derecha ─ dijo Pip con una sonrisa.

─ Qué simpático, ¿no?

─ Tú fuiste el que dijo que no venías a hacer amigo, sino a servir a la Princesa Luna ─ opinó Quick.

─ Sí viejo, no detendremos a un 'solo-player' ─ se rio Acid. ─ Te esperaremos a la salida.

Cold gruñó. ─ Me quedo, ¿sí? No lo mencionen.

─ Como quieras ─ dijeron los otros cuatro, pasando por la puerta.

Cold dejó que se adelantaran, y miró dudoso la puerta de la derecha. Al final los siguió, murmurando entre dientes.

Los demás lo miraron, pero no hicieron más comentarios.

Nueve horas más tarde, el Espadachín Negro y la Destello Veloz recibieron a sus reclutas.

Estaban cubiertos de quemaduras, moretones, cortes, y todos cojeaban. Pero estaban de excelente humor.

─ ¿Qué tal su primer día? ─ Preguntó Black Swordsman.

Los reclutas respondieron con una queja generalizada, pero estaban de excelente humor. Una buena señal.

Black entonces les acercó varios frascos de poción.

─ Tomen esto, sanarán sus heridas para que estén listos para mañana. ─ Dijo Black. ─ Algo me dice que esta noche dormirán muy bien.

─ Y menos mal, porque siempre madrugamos aquí.

Los reclutas se sonrieron.

─ Entonces, diríjanse a las barracas para cambiarse, y preséntense al comedor en veinte minutos.

Los nuevos agradecieron a sus capitanes, y se dirigieron a la salida del gimnasio.

Entonces, Black Swordsman detuvo a Pip.

─ Recluta Squeak, espere por favor.

─ ¿Sí? ─ Preguntó Pip. Sus compañeros lo miraron, y él los urgió a adelantarse. ─ Ya estoy con ustedes, adelántense.

─ ¿Seguro? ─ Preguntó Quick Storm.

─ Claro, ya vamos.

Entonces sus compañeros salieron del gimnasio.

─ ¿Y en qué les puedo servir, mis capitanes? ─ Preguntó Pip.

─ Bueno, verás, la Princesa Luna hizo arreglos especiales para ti ─ explicó Black Swordsman. ─ Te han asignado un cuarto privado.

Pip rodó los ojos, fastidiado.

─ ¿No los cuartos privados solo se les asignan solamente a los oficiales?

─ Bueno, eres su amigo especial de la Nightmare Night ─ dijo Lightining. ─ Y te tiene mucho cariño.

─ Y, dejando de lado que no quería que te metieras a esto, quiere que te encuentres a gusto.

─ Díganle que gracias pero no gracias ─ dijo Pip, con firmeza. ─ Me voy a las barracas con los demás.

─ Pero por orden de la Princesa, falta tu cama ahí.

─ Pues pongan una ya, ¿no? ─ Dijo Pip. ─ Es lo mínimo.

Y dio media vuelta.

Black sonrió. ─ Me enorgullece.

─ Ajá. El amiguito de la Princesa no es un niño mimado después de todo. Bien por él.

Mientras, Pip llegó a las barracas, donde compartiría dormitorio con Cold Fusion y Reality Slash. Pero faltaba una cama.

─ Ey ─ saludó el frío terrestre.

─ Como podrás ver… algo falta aquí ─ dijo Reality, culpable. ─ Nos adelantamos y tomamos las que habían pero…

─ Sí, de eso me querían hablar los capitanes ─ dijo Pip como quien no quiere la cosa. ─ No entiendo por qué me tenían que hablar aparte para informarme de algo que claramente puedo ver por mí mismo, pero ya qué. Lo arreglarán cuando volvamos de comer. Espero.

─ Ya ─ dijo Cold. ─ En ese caso, puedes poner tus cosas en mi cama mientras.

Tanto Pip como Reality lo miraron sorprendidos, pero al final, Pip sonrió. ─ Gracias.

─ Si vamos a estar juntos por tanto tiempo, mejor llevarnos bien ─ dijo filosóficamente Cold Fusion.

─ Y lo dice el que no quería hacer amigos ─ se burló Pip.

─ Es un pequeño tsundere ─ celebró Reality.

Cold hizo una mueca, pero al final Pip le guiñó un ojo y lo dejaron ahí.

Los compañeros se fueron a comer, y, al volver, efectivamente había una cama extra.

Pip agradeció otra vez a su compañero, y movió sus cosas a la cama nueva.

El resto de los días de entrenamiento fueron muy parecidos. Y así como nunca repetían la misma arma, tampoco repetían la mazmorra a la que se adentraban. Y, por supuesto, las criaturas que los esperaban eran siempre diferentes.

Y al final de cada sesión, sus oficiales superiores les esperaban con pociones de recuperación de Aincrad.

─ Esta es una cortesía solo durante la primera semana de entrenamiento ─ les advertían. ─ Cuando esta pase, sus habilidades de combate deben de haberse afinado lo suficiente para entrar y salir de una mazmorra sin daos considerables. ¿Comprendido?

─ ¡Señor, sí señor! ─ Respondían los reclutas.

Y así pasó la primera semana.

Para el gran final, su oficial al mando, Blackest Night, los llevó a través del pasillo que conectaba las alas personales de Luna y Celestia.

─ Muy bien, compañeros ─ dijo Blackest Night. ─ Esta será su última prueba. No es necesario que la pasen ahora, pero tarde o temprano todos los guardias lunares tienen que hacerla.

─ ¿Patrullar este pasillo? ─ Preguntó Reality Slash.

─ No, o bueno, sí pero lo que yo me refiero más a nuestro rito de iniciación ─ explicó Blackest Night. ─ Según nuestros informes, su Alteza Real, la Princesa Luna, se acerca con su hermana. ¿Saben lo que eso significa?

Los reclutas no tenían ni idea, pero los guardias hechos y derechos declararon al unísono:

─ ¡Chiste de Celestia!

Los nuevos tragaron saliva.

─ ¿Qué, pero…?

─ Soldado Lunar que se respeta no tiene respeto alguno por Celestia. Por ninguna Princesa que no sea nuestra amada Princesa Luna, pero en especial ella. ─ Dijo Blackest Night. ─ Así que, ¿nadie puede pensar en un buen chiste ahora?

Ninguno de los reclutas respondió.

─ Ah, es una lástima ─ dijo Blackest. ─ Pero no se preocupen. Ni yo tuve las agallas de burlarme de ella en su cara en el primer día. Pero a todos nos toca…

─ ¿Seguros que nadie? ─ Preguntó un recluta. ─ Celestia y Luna doblarán el pasillo dentro de nada.

Pip levantó tímidamente su casco, muy para sorpresa de los demás reclutas.

─ Bueno, yo me sé uno… creo que puedo adaptarlo a Celestia pero…

─ Si crees que puedes hacernos reír, adelante. ─ Lo animó Blackest Night. ─ ¡A sus posiciones!

Entonces, Luna y Celestia doblaron el pasillo mientras hablaban.

─ ¿Y de veras te rechazó el cuarto privado? ─ Se sorprendió Celestia.

Luna suspiró. ─ ¿Te imaginas? Pipsy un Soldado Lunar… no sé, me preocupa. Siempre ha dicho que quería unirse pero…

─ No puedes evitar preocuparte por tu amigo, en especial porque la conociste desde que muy niño ─ dijo Celestia, entendiendo. ─ Pero, por experiencia personal, te diré que lo dejes ser.

─ Pero yo…

─ Luna, tú no eres su mamá, ni siquiera su mentora. Eres su amiga, y lo único que puedes hacer es apoyarlo ─ dijo la Princesa del Sol, con sensatez. ─ Yo como mentora tuve que dejar que mis alumnos cometieran sus propios errores para que aprendieran. No digo que lo que está haciendo Pip es un error, pero a lo que me refiero es que si como mentora tuve que aprender a tomar distancia, tú como su amiga…

─ Sí, no puedo hacer mucho por Pipsqueak más que darle mi apoyo. Pero me cuesta trabajo, para mí siempre será ese niño de ojos brillantes que me admira.

─ Para mí, lo mismo se aplica a Twilight y a Blue Blood ─ dijo Celestia, sonriendo.

─ Lo que más me preocupa es que no encaje con mis soldados.

Entonces escucharon la voz de Pip por todo el pasillo:

─ Bueno, la cosa es que Celestia entra a un bar, llevando a su fénix; y el cantinero pregunta: '¿Y habla ese animal?'. Y el fénix responde: 'sí habla, pero dice puras estupideces; solo no le hagan caso'.

Las carcajadas de todos los soldados (lunares y solares) resonaron por todo el pasillo. Mientras, la mandíbula de Luna cayó hasta el suelo por la sorpresa.

En cuanto a Celestia, se puso roja de ira, y su melena literalmente se tornó de fuego.

─ ¡POR MÍ QUE ESE MOCOSO ENCAJA PERFECTAMENTE EN TU GUARDIA!

Y se largó a su ala, soltando improperios.

Pip levantó una ceja. ─ Wow, quién diría que viviría para escuchar a la Princesa Celestia decir groserías.

─ Ja, esto no es nada ─ dijo Blackest Night. ─ Cuando realmente está de mal humor, dice las mejores groserías que oirás en tu vida.

─ Y seguro lo harás, porque, niño, tienes un futuro.

─ ¿Dónde aprendiste ese chiste? ─ Preguntó Quick Storm.

─ Eh… no quiero decirlo ─ dijo Pip, incómodo. ─ Dejémoslo como secreto profesional.

─ Vamos, ¿no lo compartirás con tus compañerao? ─ Preguntó Reality Slash.

─ En serio mejor no. Es un viejo chiste racista.

Y nadie dijo más, el racismo era un tema muy delicado desde la caída de Salvación. Un grupo terrorista extremadamente peligroso que buscaba la separación de las razas. Sus líderes, Fancy Pants, Spit Fire y Maud Pie, habían dejado una marca muy profunda en la psique colectiva. No ayudaba que la más peligrosa, Maud Pie, siguiera suelta.

─ Igual, fue divertido, ¿vieron la cara de Celestia?

─ Ese tengo que contárselo a los compañeros.

─ Que lo haga el propio Squeak en la cantina. Recluta, te invito a una cerveza.

─ ¿Perdón, qué? ─ Preguntó Pip. ─ Solo es un chiste, uno muy estúpido.

Blackest Night le dio una amable palmada en la espalda. ─ Recluta, no es el chiste, sino que te atreviste a burlarte de ella, en su propia cara, ¡en tu primera semana! La mayoría de nosotros tenemos que pasar todo el entrenamiento antes de atrevernos.

Otro de los soldados oficiales le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Pipsqueak.

─ Tienes futuro en la Guardia Lunar. Yo también te invitaré a una cerveza.

Quick Storm se rio, y miró a sus compañeros.

─ ¿Soy yo, o tendremos que llevar a Pip cargado cuando volvamos de la cantina?

─ Mejor pensemos en nuestro propio chiste de Celestia.

El grupo se dirigió a la cantina, pero antes de salir, Pipsqueak le sonrió a Luna, que lo miraba sin saber qué decir.

Tras guiñarle un ojo a su Princesa favorita, se unió a sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Y añado más elementos de mi fic madre, 'Caos la era de Spike'. Las bromas tontas de la Guardia Lunar sobre Tia. Espero les haya gustado, la verdad me suena raro tener que volver a este universo pero espero recordarme de lo suficiente para que suene coherente. Espero les haya gustado y,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este es el uniforme oficial de la Guardia Lunar. Llévenlo con orgullo**

Era un hermoso sábado por la mañana. La luz se colaba por el dormitorio compartido entre Pip , Reality Slash y Cold Fusion. Pip gruñó, y se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada. Tenía un dolor de cabeza más que mortal.

─ Maldita sea Celestia, y maldito sea su sol. Ahora mismo la noche eterna no suena tan mal…

Cold levantó la vista del libro que tenía en su regazo, y se encogió de hombros. ─ Al fin despiertas. Hay alguien que vino a recordarte que tenían planeado almorzar juntos en el Tasty Treat, pero no quiso despertarte luego que le conté que te invitaron toda la noche.

─ Sí, ¿desde cuándo hacer un chiste malo sobre alguien es una muestra de valor? ─ Se quejó Pipsqueak. ─ Pero no podía negarme a los oficiales… era divertido.

─ Eso vimos ─ dijo Cold, frío como siempre, pero con un esbozo de sonrisa.

─ Oye, ¿por qué diablos no mencionaste que eras amigo de la Princesa Luna? ─ Preguntó Reality Slash. ─ ¡Viejo, eso es genial!

─ Porque no quiero que piensen que ella me enroló en la Guardia, sino que entré por mi cuenta ─ dijo Pip. ─ Además, ¿me hubieran creído?

─ No, es cierto ─ dijo Cold. ─ Pero, por lo que se ve, no le hace gracia que estés aquí.

─ Tampoco le hizo gracia que te invitaran a tantos tragos por ese chiste ─ reflexionó Reality Slash. Soltó una risita. ─ Parece tu mamá.

─ Que se vaya al Tartarus entonces ─ dijo Pip. ─ Mi cabeza…

Cold le acercó una aspirina. ─ Lo mejor de farmacéuticas Zecora, cortesía de tu segunda mamá. Dice que no quiere que uses tu resaca como excusa para saltarte el almuerzo.

Pip soltó un gruñido, mitad de frustración mitad por la resaca. ─ Como sea.

Así, justo para la hora del almuerzo, Pipsqueak se encontraba justo a tiempo en el Tasty Treat, listo para almorzar con Luna. Pero no estaba de humor.

─ Hola Pipsy, ¿qué tal tu primera semana? ─ Preguntó Luna, entrando al lugar.

Pip la miró, y se encogió de hombros. ─ Pues, bastante bien. Fui el primero de la unidad que se burló de Celestia en su cara. Un chiste tonto, pero les gustó a todos. Genial, ¿no?

Luna soltó un suspiro. ─ Sí, y hoy vi el resultado de tu chistecito en la mañana. Mis demás guardias quedaron impresionados, la mayoría se toma todo el entrenamiento para perderle el respeto a mi hermana.

Pip pudo notar que estaba molesta, pero no entendía por qué. Después de todo, todos los guardias lunares hacían lo mismo. Bueno, no se iba a poner a discutir por tonterías.

─ ¿Qué puedo decir? ─ Dijo Pip, quitándole importancia al asunto. ─ De tanto acompañarte a reuniones VIP, sabía que me podía salir con la mía. He visto a Black y a Lightning bromeando con Celestia más veces de las que puedo contar, y ella nunca hecho nada al respecto. Hasta recuerdo que un día Trixie llamó a Twilight una p&t y una p!rr~$ enfrente tuyo y de Celestia; y nada pasó.

Luna se rio. ─ Bueno, no, sí que pasó algo. Rechinó los dientes y se quejó con mi hermana para que castigara a Trixie porque ella no tenía la autoridad.

─ Sí, eso también lo vi ─ dijo Pip. ─ Y Celestia dijo que tus soldados están protegidos por un decreto tuyo. Sabía que me podía salir con la mía, por eso me atreví.

Luna torció el gesto, dándose cuenta que Pipsqueak se atrevió a hacer bromas por ella.

─ Bien, de acuerdo, tenías razones para hacer ese chiste tan tranquilo…

─ Estuve ensayando frente al espejo desde antes de hacerme la prueba ─ celebró Pip.

Luna levantó un casco, pidiendo hablar ─ Pipsqueak, solo ten cuidado. No quiero que por querer impresionarme te conviertas en alguien que no eres. ¿Sí?

Pipsqueak negó con la cabeza.

─ Luna, eres mi mejor amiga, sé muy bien que no tengo por qué impresionarte.

─ Lo sé, es lo que trato de decirte ─ dijo Luna. ─ Yo te quiero tal cual eres.

─ En serio, Luna, no es por ti. Ya no soy un mocoso enamorado de la Princesa de la Noche. Soy un mocoso que ha admirado al Espadachín Negro y a la Destello Veloz desde que tiene memoria.

Luna le sonrió.

─ Está bien, admito que fue narcisista de mi parte pensar que lo hacías por mí. Pero prométeme algo.

─ Dime.

─ Que no cambiarás quién eres solo por encajar con tus compañeros. Unas bromas, y salir a beber con tus amigos está bien. Pero no cambies al Pipsy que tanto quiero. ¿Sí?

Pipsqueak asintió. ─ Por supuesto, Luna.

Se despidieron cordialmente. Todo estaba arreglado entre ellos.

El resto del sábado, Pip se la pasó descansando en su cuarto. Por suerte Cold Fusion era un compañero bastante silencioso. Se la pasaba leyendo.

Reality Slash era más bien bromista y muy ruidoso, pero también se había pasado de tragos el día anterior y estaba en el mismo estado que Pip.

─ Oye…─ quiso preguntarle Pip a Cold.

─ Me uní porque quise ─ dijo Cold con frialdad. ─ ¿O era otra cosa lo que me querías preguntar?

─ No, eso ─ dijo Pip sorprendido. ─ ¿Cómo…?

─ Eras el único de la unidad que no me lo había preguntado ─ dijo Cold. ─ Y, también ya les habías preguntado a todos menos a mí.

─ Ah. Está bien ─ dijo Pip, dejando el tema. Desde siempre Cold lo ponía nervioso, pero sabía que podía contar con él en batalla.

─ Por cierto, ¿les contarás a las chicas que eres un viejo conocido de la Princesa? ─ Quiso saber Reality Slash.

─ Ya qué ─ dijo Pip. ─ Ya lo saben ustedes, no me queda de otra. Pero me hubiera gustado guardar el secreto.

─ ¿Para qué? ─ Intervino Cold Fusion. ─ La confianza es vital para un equipo. Recuerden esa historia acerca de nuestro capitán, acerca de cómo perdió a sus primeros compañeros por mantener un secreto.

─ Bueno, pero ocultar que conozco a la jefa desde que era niño no es tan radical como ocultar mi verdadera fuerza ─ dijo Pip.

─ La confianza es vital en un equipo ─ dijo Cold, zanjando el asunto.

─ Quién diría que el tipo tiene un lado suave ─ le susurró Rreality Slash a Pipsqueak.

El domingo regresaron a sus entrenamientos.

Ni el Espadachín Negro ni la Destello Veloz los perdonaron, tenían que aprender a hacerse fuertes a como diera lugar.

─ A partir de ahora, tendrán que tener mucho cuidado dentro de las mazmorras a las que los mandemos ─ dijo Lightning Flash. ─ Porque al salir, tendrán que enfrentarse a sus oficiales en combate.

─ ¿Es en serio? ─ Se escandalizó Quick Storm.

─ La Guardia Lunar es la Guardia Lunar ─ dijo Black Swordsman.

─ No se llega a ser la Guardia más fuerte siendo suaves con los reclutas ─ dijo Black Swordsman. ─ Ahora, cuídense niños.

─ Un par de ustedes se enfrentarán a nosotros en cuanto salgan ─ dijo Lightning. ─ Advertidos están.

Dicho esto, los dos capitanes se colocaron al lado de la puerta loca que los llevaría a Aincrad; y los reclutas, por supuesto, la atravesaron.

Pip miró fijamente a su arma elegida. Un estoque, igual al de Lightning Flash, y rezó porque el arma lo hiciera salir ileso.

Cold se encogió de hombros. ─ No es el arma, compañero Squeak. Es el soldado.

Todos se volvieron a verlo. Quick, Reality, Acid, y Pip.

─ ¿Ya te han dicho que das miedo cada vez que lees la mente así como así?

─ No es mi culpa que sea tan fácil adivinar qué piensan ustedes ─ dijo Cold. ─ Ahora, ¿escogemos oponentes?

─ Ellos nos desafiarán, ¿no? ─ Preguntó Acid Javeline.

─ La mejor defensa es el ataque ─ dijo Cold. ─ Lo mejor es lanzarnos contra ellos apenas salgamos.

─ Nos harán puré.

─ Me imagino, pero nos llevaremos a uno con nosotros. Por lo menos.

Pip sonrió. ─ ¡Hay que hacerlo!

─ Ya qué ─ suspiró Quick Storm. ─ Pero más les vale que al final del día sigamos en una pieza.

─ Sí, si morimos, los matamos a los dos ─ amenazó Acid Javeline.

Y como no había mucho más que decir, el grupo se adentró a la mazmorra.

No era una extremadamente complicada, algunos monstruos, trampas; que a estas alturas ya habían aprendido a identificar, y otras que eran menos obvias.

─ ¡Ey, miren! Un cofre abandonado ─ dijo Reality, mirando hacia un cuarto.

─ Sabes bien que, o es un monstruo disfrazado; o el cuarto tiene una trampa mortal esperando a ser activada ─ protestó Acid Javeline.

─ Yo sé, yo sé ─ dijo Reality.

─ Esas son trampas de sentido común ─ dijo Cold.

─ ¿Y qué? Me vendrían bien unas botas nuevas.

─ Pues vete a matar tu solo, ya tenemos suficiente con una misión suicida con la sugerencia de Cold ─ dijo Acid.

─ Ay vamos, ¿nadie tiene ganas de intercambiar misiones suicidas? ─ Bromeó Reality Slash.

─ Cualquier otro día, me meto a hacer idioteces contigo ─ dijo Pip, recordando sus días haciendo travesuras con Feather Weight, las Crusader, o Rumble (esos cuatro, antes que se convirtieran en señores del Caos). ─ Peeero, nuestros capitanes de la Guardia nos van a atacar de todos modos; así que, otro día será.

─ Lástima.

─ Sí, la semana pasada era la oportunidad de hacer eso.

─ Bueno, la semana pasada no tenía la confianza de activar una trampa a propósito.

Los otros se rieron, sabiendo que tenía razón, pero no se fueron a meter a la trampa, tenían cosas que hacer.

─ Oigan, es solo una corazonada ─ dijo Pip. ─ Pero cuando hagamos nuestro ataque, ¿alguno de ustedes me puede elevar a las vigas cuando salgamos?

─ Viejo, ¿sabes cuánto pesas? ─ Se quejó Reality Slash.

─ Oigan, es puro músculo ─ se defendió Pipsqueak, besando sus cascos frontales.

─ Yo sé, y no me malinterpretes, no estás nada mal muchachote ─ dijo Acid Javeline con aprobación. ─ Pero en serio, ¿para qué quieres que te levantemos?

─ Porque lo más seguro es que mientras estemos peleando Sinon nos va a disparar ─ explicó Pip. ─ Y hay que derribarla apenas cargue el Hecate.

─ Ni siquiera hay que esperar a que lo cargue. Túmbala apenas se descuelgue esa ballesta ─ dijo Cold.

─ ¿Entonces, estás de acuerdo?

─ Si fuera un pegaso, te levantaría yo mismo ─ dijo Cold.

─ Bien, yo lo llevo ─ dijo Quick. ─ Pero me debes un favor.

─ Te ayudo ─ dijo Acid. ─ Quiero que Pip me deba un favor también.

Le guiñó un ojo a Pip, que se sonrojó. Luego, Acid estalló en carcajadas.

─ Solo te estoy fastidiando Pip. Pero igual me debes un trago.

─ Cómo no ─ dijo el chico.

─ Y a mí ─ dijo Quick Storm. ─ Ahora, ¡movámonos!

El resto de la mazmorra fue sencilla, y llegaron al otro lado, donde los esperaban sus compañeros y sus capitanes.

─ Me alegro de verlos en una pieza, reclutas ─ saludó el Espadachín Negro. ─ ¿Están listos para el siguiente paso en su entrenamiento?

Sin previo aviso, entre Quick y Acid levantaron a Pip, y lo dejaron en las vigas. Acto seguido, se lanzaron contra Black Swordsman y Lightning Flash respectivamente. En cuanto a Cold, él atacó a Blackest Night, su oficial al mando.

Reality Slash tuvo que lanzarse sobre otro oficial, Heart of Darkness.

Comenzó una rápida escaramuza, que los guardias más experimentados ganaron sin ninguna dificultad.

Sin embargo, se escucharon unos golpes arriba, y la francotiradora de hielo fue lanzada de las vigas, con un moretón bien visible en el rostro.

Black Swordsman la rescató en el aire.

─ ¿Estás bien?

─ No esperaba que el maldito se me lanzara encima, ni siquiera me dio tiempo de sacar la ballesta. O mi arma de apoyo.

─ Eso pasa cuando te especializas solo en un área de combate ─ le recordó Black.

─ Cállate, usualmente no se dan cuenta de mi presencia ─ dijo Sinon con frialdad.

─ Sí, y por eso el recluta Squeak ganó su primer encuentro ─ dijo Black Swordsman. ─ Muy bien, esto concluye los duelos de hoy. ¿De quién fue la idea de atacar apenas dieran un paso fuera de la mazmorra?

─ De Cold Fusion, mi capitán Espadachín Negro ─ dijo Reality Slash.

Black Swordsman le sonrió a Cold Fusion. ─ ¿Y fue tu iniciativa la de atacar a Sinon?

─ No, esa fue idea de Squeak ─ explicó Cold.

─ ¿Qué te parece, Lightning? ─ Preguntó Black, mirando a su esposa con complicidad.

─ Yo digo, que hemos encontrado a su nuevo jefe de unidad, y su segundo al mando. ─ Respondió ella.

Cold se inclinó respetuosamente.

─ Es todo un honor, señorita Destello Veloz, Señor Espadachín Negro. ─ Miró hacia la viga. ─ ¡Oye Squeak! ¿Escuchaste?

Él se asomó. ─ ¿Qué cosa?

─ Cold es el jefe de tu unidad, y tú eres su segundo al mando ─ le informó Black Swordsman, ─ Ahora, que alguien lo baje de ahí.

Lightning apuntó su cuerno hacia él, y Pip aterrizó a salvo.

─ Ahora bien, recluta Squeak, recluta Fusion; su posición no es fija ─ informó la unicornio, ─ si demuestran que no están preparados, esta puede dársele a sus compañeros.

─ Entendido ─ dijeron Cold y Pip al unísono.

Y como ya se habían batido en duelo, los reclutas fueron dispensados y se fueron a sus cuartos.

─ Buena esa, igual terminamos apaleados, pero salimos temprano ─ dijo Reality Slash. ─ Gracias por eso, Cold. Digo, Señor, sí señor.

De nuevo, Cold Fusion dejó ver un esbozo de sonrisa.

─ Ven cómo estuvo bien que hiciéramos esto, y no perder el tiempo con el cofre.

─ Vete al diablo, digo, ¡váyase al diablo, señor! ─ Dijo Reality Slash. ─ Sé que no voy a poder dormir esta noche pensando en lo que hay dentro.

─ Pues más te vale no hacer ruido ─ se quejó Cold.

─ Dejando eso de lado, Pip nos debe un trago ─ dijo Quick. ─ ¿Vamos a la cantina?

─ Sí, por qué diablos no ─ dijo Pip. ─ A pagar deudas.

─ Ustedes vayan si quieres ─ dijo Cold. ─ Yo me quedo.

─ ¿Ni para celebrar tu nueva posición? ─ Preguntó Acid Javeline.

─ Tómense un trago por mí ─ dijo sin interés Cold.

Sin insistirle más, se fueron.

De nuevo, el resto del entrenamiento fue duro; pero gracias a la constante presión, se fueron acostumbrando. Desgraciadamente, el truco de atacar primero no volvió a funcionar, no por nada la Guardia Lunar estaba compuesta por guerreros de primera categoría.

Pero finalmente, luego de cuatro meses de arduo trabajo, Black y Lightning les dieron el visto bueno.

Y, para el que tenga curiosidad, ni Pip ni Cold tuvieron que ceder sus posiciones como jefe y segundo al mando.

Finalmente fueron llamados ante la Princesa Luna misma, que se veía anormalmente seria, pero también muy contenta.

─ Jóvenes reclutas, han demostrado que están a la altura. Resistieron todo el entrenamiento como verdaderos campeones. O eso es lo que me han dicho mis capitanes. ¿Me equivoco acaso?

─ No, ¡Princesa Luna! ─ Dijeron los cinco reclutas al unísono.

─ Un paso al frente los jefes de unidad ─ ordenó Luna.

Pip y Cold avanzaron.

─ Cold Fusion, Piper Squeak ─ dijo Luna, ─ ustedes han demostrado un empuje especial que los ha llevado a ser los líderes de su unidad. Me alegro por ustedes, un buen equipo requiere de una buena cabeza. Y el trabajo en equipo es lo que ha hecho grande a la Guardia Lunar. Aunque uno de sus miembros se siga proclamando 'solo-player'.

Black Swordsman se rio, pero no dijo nada.

─ Entonces será un honor concederles, la marca oficial de los soldados lunares ─ dijo Luna.

Con su magia, grabó una luna plateada en sus armaduras.

Black Swordsman entonces abrió una caja, y les ofreció un arma a cada uno.

Una espada larga, tipo estoque, para Pip. Y un hacha de guerra para Cold.

─ ¿Y cómo van a bautizarlas?

Pip blandió su espada. ─ Picahielo.

─ ¿Y eso por qué? ─ se rio Lightning Flash.

─ Porque esta fue el arma con la que derribé a Sinon.

─ Ah…

─ ¿Qué hay de ti, Cold? ─ Preguntó Black.

─ Muerte silenciosa. ─ Respondió Cold, sin añadir nada.

─ Le pega… ─ murmuró Reality a sus compañeras.

Ellas se rieron.

Luego, les llegó a ellos el turno de recibir su luna, y sus armas personalizadas.

Acid Javeline recibió no una jabalina, sino una ballesta larga; a la que llamó Shooting Star.

Luego, Quick Storm recibió una larga katana; a la que llamó ninjato.

─ ¿Ninjato? Pero es una katana.

─ Pero es una rebelde.

Un face-hoof masivo más tarde, Reality Slash sopesó su arma, un martillo de guerra.

─ Estamos listos, ¿no es así, Big Gun?

La Princesa Luna entonces miró a sus nuevos soldados.

─ Cadetes, este es el uniforme de la Guardia Lunar. Llévenlo con orgullo.

* * *

 **Y la Guardia Lunar tiene nuevos miembros oficiales.**

 **El tono de la historia es más de Slice of Life, pero más serio que la Guardia de la Amistad; ya que la dinámica entre ambos cuerpos militares es diferente.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**El primer día de un Guardia Lunar**

Al día siguiente, los nuevos cadetes se levantaron bajo el sonido de la fanfarrea general; y saltaron a colocarse las armaduras. Era casi lo mismo que hacían durante su entrenamiento, pero con la diferencia que en lugar de dirigirse al gimnasio, fueron hacia el tablero de anuncios en donde se les asignaría sus tareas del día.

Ese era su primer día como Guardias, no reclutas, sino Guardias hechos y derechos.

─ Soy parte de la Patrulla del sector este ─ leyó Cold Fusion en voz alta.

─ Pues, hoy por hoy yo soy patrullero del sector 'aquel' ─ dijo Reality Slash.

Cold lo miró inexpresivo, pero de tanto convivir juntos, Reality sabía que estaba molesto. ─ Ay vamos, tú tuviste la culpa por anunciar tu misión en voz alta.

─ Sí, culpa mía ─ admitió Cold. ─ Supongo que dejaré de hacerlo entonces.

─ Por favor, ¡no te reprimas! ─ Lo animó Reality Slash. ─ Nada mejor que empezar la mañana con un chiste, y oportunidades como esta son raras, viejo amigo.

Cold rodó los ojos, y mejor dirigió sus pasos hacia la unidad que le habían asignado. Ahora que el entrenamiento había terminado, ya no eran una unidad; sino que se rotarían entre diversas unidades cada día, como el resto de los guardias lunares. Lo único que no había cambiado era la asignación de los dormitorios, pero era lo de menos.

Pip se acercó al tablero, y muy para su sorpresa, su primera asignación era para la escolta de la Princesa Luna. Ella casi no salía, así que debería acampar junto a su puerta hasta acabar el turno. La asignación más aburrida, pero también la más importante de la Guardia Lunar.

Tras despedirse de sus compañeros de entrenamiento, se dirigió al cuarto de Luna. Conocía bien el camino, cuando niño, Luna lo había invitado al castillo adormir infinidad de veces. Al principio, se quedaba a dormir en la cama de ella; e incluso se bañó con la Princesa. Luego, se comenzó a quedar en uno de los tantos cuartos de huéspedes del castillo; pero pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo jugando con Luna en su cuarto. Pip sonrió, esos tiempos habían quedado atrás, pero el camino le traía recuerdos.

Llegó frente a la puerta, no llegaría más lejos, y saludó con la cabeza a los guardias que ya estaban ahí. Luego, adoptó una posición rígida junto a la puerta.

Sus compañeros se rieron, y lo invitaron a relajarse con un simple gesto.

─ Te recuerdo, ¿qué no eras tú el mocoso que siempre acompañaba a la Princesa Luna? ─ Preguntó el que era su oficial al mando. Un unicornio llamado Total Eclipse.

Pip se cuadró. ─ Recluta Piper Squeak a su servicio. Pero pueden llamarme Pip.

─ ¿No querrás decir cadete? ─ Se rio el oficial. Pip se sonrojó, pero el otro solo lo animó a calmarse. ─ Tranquilo, a mí también me costó acostumbrarme cuando empecé.

─ Trata de relajarte, ¿sí? ─ Lo aconsejó otra soldado, poni terrestre como Pip, llamada Darkness Rising. ─ Ponte firme solo cuando la Princesa, o alguien más pase.

─ Excepto Celestia, a ella puedes ignorarla si quieres, o mejor burlarte ─ dijo otro.

─ Bueno, ¿no fuiste tú el que se burló de ella a la primera? ─ Añadió un pegaso.

─ Este, sí ─ dijo él, sonrojándose. ─ Como lo dijo el capitán, solía acompañar mucho a la Princesa así que supe que podía salirme con la mía. Fue divertido.

─ Pues bien, colóquense en sus posiciones ─ ordenó el oficial Total Eclipse.

Pip entonces se apoyó contra la pared, y el resto lo mismo. Pero, a diferencia de lo que Pip creía, no solo no estaban rígidos, sino que hablaban entre ellos y hasta bromeaban.

─ Pero creía que para guardar la puerta no podíamos hablar ─ dijo Pip.

─ Siempre y cuando no molestemos a la jefa, podemos hablar ─ dijo la soldado que estaba a su lado, otra terrestre llamada Flaming Ink. ─ Y mira por ahí a Storm Shadow.

Señaló hacia un pegaso, que estaba leyendo tranquilamente mientras tarareaba algo.

─ Por fuertes que seamos no somos de piedra ─ dijo Flaming Ink.

─ Supongo pero he visto a los guardias solares estar rígidos por…

─ Sí, los pobres desperdician tiempo en aprender a mantenerse tiesos en lugar de hacerse fuertes, por eso y muchas cosas más siempre trapeamos el piso con ellos.

Pip ahogó una risita, y relajó un poco su posición.

Pasaron un par de horas, y las puertas del cuarto se abrieron, dejando pasar a la Princesa Luna.

La unidad entera se cuadró de inmediato.

─ Descansen, soldados ─ les dijo Luna.

─ Buenos días, Princesa Luna ─ dijeron al unísono.

Una de las voces llamó en especial la atención de Luna. Se volvió, y le dedicó al chico su más radiante sonrisa.

─ ¡Pipsy! No puede ser, ¿te asignaron a mí en tu primer día?

Y avanzó a abrazarlo, pero Pip dio un paso atrás, y levantó un casco para detener a la Princesa.

─ Princesa Luna, respetuosamente le recuerdo que mientras use este uniforme, yo soy el recl, ¡digo!, el cadente Squeak. Cuando no esté en servicio, llámeme como quiera.

─ Pero ahora mismo es una falta de respeto, entiendo ─ dijo Luna. La verdad se sentía un poco dolida, pero tenía que admitir que Pip hacía lo correcto.

Además, ella misma le advirtió que no podían seguir siendo tan cercanos.

La Princesa entonces dirigió sus pasos hacia el comedor que compartía con Celestia, para desayunar juntas.

A su paso, los soldados de Celestia se apartaban. Tanto la Princesa de la Noche, como sus terribles Guardias, eran temidos por los soldados de Celestia por sus habilidades de combate.

Llegaron ante la puerta del comedor, y de nuevo los guardias se quedaron ante la puerta. Pero esta vez, compartían su puesto con una unidad de Guardias Solares.

Luna abrió la puerta, donde la recibió su hermana con una radiante sonrisa.

─ Ah, Luna…

Pero antes que pudiera terminar de saludarla, se escuchó claramente la voz de Total Eclipse:

─ Oigan, solares, ¿se saben el último de Celestia?

La aludida cerró la puerta de golpe, mientras que Luna tomaba asiento.

─ Sabes que si sigues reaccionando así, solo los alientas a seguir haciendo esos chistes.

─ ¡Nunca falla! ─ Gruñó Celestia.

─ Sí, siempre te molestas. Ignóralos y ya.

─ ¡Tengo una idea mejor! Anula ese maldito decreto que les permite burlarse de mí impunemente.

─ No solo de ti, de Twilight y Cadence también; y no las oyes a ellas quejarse.

─ Ajá, ¿y qué pasa con Beatrix Lulamoon?

Luna mejor lo dejó ahí, pero tenía que admitir que la capitana de la policía encubierta era un caso especial. No se limitaba a hacer bromas, ella era especialmente grosera con Twilight, al punto de hacerla llorar una vez. Pero trabajaba bien, así que no podía quejarse. Además el día que la hizo llorar, Applejack y Rainbow Dash se encargaron de golpearla lo suficiente como para convencerla de no volver a cruzar la línea.

Dejando de lado la discusión de siempre, Luna y Celestia tuvieron su desayuno juntas sin mayor contratiempo.

Cuando terminaron, Luna les hizo una señal a sus soldados, y volvieron a sus aposentos.

Durante el tiempo que las princesas estaban en su reunión matutina, Pip y sus compañeros se la pasaron intentando romper la concentración de los guardias solares. No con bromas o gestos tontos, sino provocándolos para pelear.

No funcionó, pero bueno.

Cuando la Princesa Luna volvió a encerrarse a su cuarto para descansar, Pip solo miró a sus compañeros.

─ ¿Y esto hacen todos los días?

─ ¿Qué cosa? ¿Fastidiar a la excusa de Guardia de Celestia?

─ Sí… eso de provocarlos.

─ No, solo cuando somos escoltas de la Princesa.

No tuvieron que moverse durante el resto del día. En cierto punto, la servidumbre trajo el almuerzo de Luna. Entraron a su cuarto, dejaron la comida, y se retiraron discretamente.

Los soldados también disponían de dos horas de almuerzo, dividiéndose la mitad una hora, y la otra mitad, la otra. De ese modo la Princesa no quedaba desprotegida ni un solo momento.

Finalmente, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde, la Princesa Luna salió de su dormitorio ataviada con su armadura celeste claro, y su espada al cinto. Hora del entrenamiento.

Se dirigió con sus soldados hacia el gimnasio de su Guardia.

Al llegar, desenvainó su espada. Era bien sabido en la Guardia Lunar, que a su Princesa le encantaba luchar.

Black Swordsman y Lightning Flash eran muchísimo más fuertes que ella, pero no se aplicaba al resto de los soldados. Los más veteranos podían medir sus fuerzas con Luna de igual a igual, incluso la habían derrotado varias veces. Pero los únicos a los que no había podido derrotar ni una vez, eran sus capitanes.

─ Muy bien, ¿quién será mi primer oponente? ─ Preguntó Luna, pasando su mirada a través de sus guardias.

Finalmente, su espada apuntó a cierto joven cadete.

─ ¿Qué hay de usted, cadete Squeak? ¿Quiere medir fuerzas conmigo?

─ Paso ─ dijo Pip.

Todos comenzaron a murmurar.

─ Pero es un gran honor que la Princesa te escoja como su primer oponente ─ dijo Total Eclipse.

─ Sí, pero conociéndola, me dará la ventaja ─ dijo Pip. ─ Y quiero medirme con alguien que me haga llegar al límite.

Luna se extrañó.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Yo por qué te daría la ventaja? ─ Preguntó Luna.

Pip solo le devolvió una expresión en blanco. Lo mismo Black Swordsman. Lo mismo Lightning Flash, lo mismo los soldados que sabían de la gran amistad entre Pip y Luna.

─ ¿Y si te prometo pelear con todo?

─ No lo vas a cumplir, Luna. Te conozco demasiado bien ─ dijo Pip. ─ Este, ¿capitán Eclipse, me haría el honor de ser mi primer oponente de entrenamiento?

Total desenvainó su espada. ─ ¡Por supuesto, Cadete Squeak! Se requieren agallas para retarme.

Y los dos se retiraron a una de las arenas complementarias.

Luna miró a Pip, y al final suspiró. Sabía que por mucho que lo prometiera, al final sería incapaz de ver a Pipsqueak como un oponente formal.

─ Yo seré su oponente ─ dijo una fría voz.

Luna se volvió, solo para ver a uno de los nuevos reclutas.

─ Tú eres uno de los compañeros de entrenamiento del joven Squeak, ¿no? ─ Preguntó Luna.

─ Cold Fusion, para servirla a usted.

─ Perfecto, joven Cold Fusion. Luchemos juntos.

Y los dos se pusieron a cruzar espadas.

Luna era increíblemente fuerte, y una luchadora muy experimentada. Con la experiencia de miles de años, Cold no le duró ni un minuto.

En cuanto a Pip, mantuvo entretenido a Total Eclipse por cinco minutos; pero al final ganó el veterano.

─ Perfecto, ¡siguiente! ─ Ordenó Black Swordsman.

Otro soldado se levantó, y se enfrentó a Cold Fusion, que con gusto aceptó el reto.

Black Swordsman entonces ayudó a Pipsqueak a levantarse.

─ Tú también, busca a tu siguiente oponente.

─ Pero perdí…

─ ¿Y qué? ─ Preguntó Black. ─ El mínimo son tres combates por día para cada uno de nosotros. Vamos, escoge a alguien más.

Acid Javeline avanzó hacia Pip.

─ Yo quiero pelear contigo, Pip.

─ ¡Hagámoslo!

Acid extendió sus alas, y con la ballesta, comenzó a disparar contra el joven Pip, que blandía su espada como podía, tratando de desviar los constantes ataques de Acid.

Pip era fornido, pero no por eso era lento. Usaba su fuerza para darle distancia a sus zancadas, y altitud a sus saltos.

Pero iba a cansarse pronto.

Pero entonces, se le ocurrió arrancar una de las flechas que estaban clavadas en el suelo, y sin más se la arrojó a Acid en la cara. Ni la mitad de precisión de la que ella tenía con su arma, pero fue suficiente para distraerla.

Entonces saltó, y la agarró de los cascos traseros, usando su peso para hacerla caer. Luego Pip la golpeó en la cara, y la tomó de la melena para estrellar su cabeza contra el suelo.

Acid lo empujó con sus cascos traseros, lanzando una coz doble, que lo hizo tambalearse. No caerse, pues Pip era bastante resistente. El chico desenvainó su estoque, cuando ella usó su ballesta, disparando una certera flecha que lo hizo tirarlo.

Acid extendió sus alas, lista para acabar con Pip, cuando él saltó sobre ella, para que no pudiera levantar el vuelo.

'Si quieres vencer a un pegaso, asegúrate que no vuele.' Pensó Pip, inmovilizando a Acid en una poderosa llave, doblando los cascos traseros de su oponente hacia atrás. Acid gritó de dolor, y Pip finalmente la atrapó por el cuello, cortando su oxígeno.

Finalmente, ella se desmayó, y Pip fue declarado vencedor.

─ Como que se está haciendo especialista en derribar a ballesteros, ¿no? ─ Le sonrió Black Swordsman a la Princesa Luna.

─ Cierto que él logró derribar a Sinon, ¿no es así?

─ Sí, es bastante fuerte ─ dijo alegremente Black. ─ Ahora a lo nuestro.

El Espadachín Negro se elevó ligeramente con sus alas, y una vez sus cascos delanteros se separaron de la tierra, desenvainó a Elucidator y Dark Repulser.  
Se lanzó contra Luna a toda velocidad.

Ella igualmente se elevó en el aire, desenvainando su arma, y los dos cruzaron espadas.

Como siempre, los frenéticos ataques dobles del Espadachín Negro probaron ser un factor decisivo. Luna se veía obligada a mantenerse a la defensiva, blandiendo su espada de derecha a izquierda, mientras que trataba de protegerse de un ataque de Elucidator; pero a la vez, tenía que espabilarse pronto porque al tiempo que su hoja rebotaba contra la espada de su oponente, la otra espada se dirigía hacia su costado.

Esto se repetía una y otra vez, y Luna no podía pasar a la ofensiva.

Finalmente, el capitán de la Fuerza Aérea se cansó de cansar a Luna, y la terminó con un fatal ataque doble:

─ Star Burst, ¡STREAM!

Y Luna terminó en el suelo.

─ Genial como siempre ─ se quejó ella, adolorida. ─ Mañana me enfrentaré a Lightning.

La Destello Veloz sonrió. ─ Lo espero con ansias.

Cuando terminaron, todos partieron hacia las duchas, y luego al comedor.

─ Y bien, Pip, ¿cómo te fue con tu asignación? ─ Preguntó Reality Slash.

─ Muy bien, nos divertimos a costa de la Guardia del Sol.

─ Ah, qué bien. Nosotros también ─ dijo Reality. ─ Patrullamos el Castillo. Nos cruzábamos con Guardias Solares de cuando en cuando, y los asustábamos.

─ Qué bien.

Cold Fusion los escuchó hablar, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a meter la nariz en su libro.

* * *

 **Y bueno, he aquí otro cap, mostrando a los Guardias en sus respectivos deberes. Pron** **to añadiré más tareas, pero pensé que la Guardia Lunar tendría que destacar en ser guardaespaldas de Luna.**

 **En fin, esta historia va avanzando lentamente, pero espero les guste.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Entre ser amigo, y ser un soldado**

La asignación del día era simple: patrullar por las calles de Canterlot. Una tarea que se compartían entre la Guardia Solar y la Guardia Lunar. Era sencillo, solo recorrer las calles, deshacer altercados (si los había) y más que nada, caminar bajo el sol. Llevar armaduras de color negro tenía sus desventajas, pero no era una molestia muy grande.

Algo que siempre le llamaba a Pip cada vez que le tocaba esa misión, era que cada vez que se topaban con patrullas de Celestia, estos se apartaban de inmediato.

Era inevitable que Pip se sintiera grande cada vez que los soldados de Celestia se apartaban ante su unidad asignada, era una sensación de poder indescriptible. Más cuando se ponía a bromear impunemente con la Princesa del Sol. Todo era increíble.

Pero había excepciones. Increíblemente, un día que estaba patrullando por la plaza central de Canterlot, se topó con una unidad de 'solares' avanzando con orgullo.

Pero, esta vez, no se apartaron. Bueno, era extraño, pero igual no parecía nada digno de atención, hasta que su oficial al mando soltó un quejido de pura exasperación.

─ ¡Ah, tenía que ser! Es ese pesado de Ragnar. ─ Se quejó uno de los compañeros.

─ ¿Quién es Ragnar? ─ Preguntó Pipsqueak a su comandante. ─ ¿Un conocido?

La comandante sacudió la cabeza, armándose de paciencia. Con Ragnar, no con Pip.

─ Ragnar es un idiota que se cree mucho porque tuvo un entrenamiento especial entre minotauros, y puede derribar una pared a golpe limpio ─ explicó ella. ─ Cuando la Princesa Luna formó su guardia provisional, Ragnar tenía un alto rango.

Pip ladeó la cabeza, mostrando su confusión. ─ Pero creía que cuando capturaron al Espadachín negro y a la Destello Veloz, todos los guardias provisionales se pasaron…

─ Ragnar se negó a obedecer a dos jovencitos ─ explicó su comandante. ─ Y es que en ese tiempo, mi hermano y Lightning solo tenían veinticinco años. Además estaba convencido que él era más fuerte que ambos. Los retó a duelo por la posición de capitán.

Pip levantó una ceja. ─ Supongo que lo derrotaron, ¿verdad?

─ ¡Por supuesto, es mi hermano del que estamos hablando! ─ Dijo indignada la comandante Leafa. ─ Luego, lo mismo que la Princesa, retó a Lightning, y también lo venció. Ah, pero el idiota este no paró ahí. Se atrevió a desafiar a la Princesa.

─ ¿Igual que nosotros, en un entrenamiento? ─ Se extrañó Pip, cada vez más interesado.

─ No, por la posición de capitán. El bobo vino, y dijo que no aceptaría la derrota tan fácil. Que si ganaba, él sería el capitán y no habría vuelta atrás.

─ ¿Y la Princesa Luna aceptó el reto? ¿Lo pudo derrotar? ─ Preguntó Pip, ansioso.

─ Claro que no ─ dijo Leafa. ─ Luego que lo venciera en unos segundos, lo expulsó de la Guardia. Desde entonces, nos odia a muerte. Sigue diciendo que la posición le pertenece por derecho y que jamás aceptará…

Pip estaba tan interesado en la historia, que no notaron que los dos cuerpos militares ya se habían acercado lo suficiente como para escuchar de lo que estaban hablando la una de la otra. Pero lo supo en cuanto Ragnar desenvainó su espada y la apuntó a Leafa.

El tal Ragnar era un terrestre, aproximadamente en sus cincuentas, con una complexión más o menos igual a la de Pipsqueak. Musculosa, pero que no afectaba su agilidad. Su arma era una espada corta, típica de las Guardias Solares; y un escudo redondo. El pelaje de su cuerpo era azul real, con una larga melena amarillo limón, atada en una trenza bien gruesa; y una barba del mismo color.

─ Vaya, vaya, ¿te parece bien, Leafa del Clan de los Sylf? Hablar de mí a mis espaldas.

─ ¿A tus espaldas? Pero si lo dije de frente, Ragnar. Solo te tardaste en llegar ─ provocó Leafa.

Ragnar apretó la punta de su espada en el pecho de Leafa, pero ella ni se inmutó.

La complexión de Leafa era más bien menuda, dando a entender que su fuerte era la agilidad y la velocidad. Ella estaba en sus treintas tardíos, y se encontraba en plena forma. Lo mismo se aplicaba a Ragnar, pero contrastaban.

Sobre todo por el aura relajada y llena de confianza que emitía Leafa.

Ragnar, por su parte, emitía un aura explosiva y violenta. Fuerte, sí, pero no tenía la misma confianza de Leafa.

Entonces, la mirada del viejo teniente Solar, se fijó en Pipsqueak.

─ Ya veo que al nuevo le interesan demasiado las viejas historias de guerra.

─ Oigan, a mí no me metan ─ pidió Pip.

─ ¡Muy tarde! ─ Dijo Ragnar. ─ ¿Te gustaría medir fuerzas conmigo, mocoso?

Pip se encogió de hombros. ─ Paso.

─ Vamos, niñito. Apuesto que te mueres por saber si realmente soy tan débil como tu comandante te está haciendo querer creer. Vamos, a lo mejors…

Leafa lo apartó de un empujón.

─ Ragnar, si sigues fastidiando, no me dejarás más opción que cerrarte la boca por la fuerza.

El teniente solar escupió al suelo.

─ Te gustaría, ¿verdad?

Leafa tronó el cuello, no era la primera vez que se topaba con este tipo; ni tampoco la primera que medía fuerzas con él. Esto sería rápido.

─ Teniente ─ dijo un soldado.

─ ¿QUÉ? ─ gritó el aludido.

─ Se nos hace tarde para escoltar a esos nobles ante su Majestad la Princesa Celestia.

Ragnar bufó, mirando a Pip. ─ Te salvaste porque eres un idiota que necesita la protección de su comandante. Vaya Guardia Lunar.

Y se alejó.

Los demás de la unidad miraban con desdén a Ragnar, cuando Pip dijo:

─ ¡Oye Ragnar!

El teniente solar se volvió, y le sonrió.

Pip inclinó ligeramente la cabeza. ─ Acepto tu reto.

Ragnar se relamió los labios en anticipación. ─ Perfecto, hoy a la tar…

Pip desenvainó su estoque y cargó con todo a Ragnar. Ragnar no tuvo tiempo apenas a desenvainar su espada, cuando recibió una serie de ataques al costado, y otro a los cascos frontales.

Pronto se vio en el suelo, y Pip atacó con su técnica firma de tomarlo de su melena, y estrellarlo repetidas veces contra el suelo.

Lo soltó, y se reunió con sus compañeros.

─ Bien, todo resuelto.

Los demás hicieron una pequeña evasión por la victoria de Pip.

─ Ahora la tomará contigo ─ advirtió Leafa. ─ Pero buena esa, el tipo no aprende.

Y, efectivamente, Ragnar se levantó.

─ ¡Oye mocoso! ¡ESO NO FUE JUSTO! NO ESTABA PREPARADO.

Pip hizo una pequeña reverencia.

─ Compadre, la Guardia Lunar no pelea limpio.

─ ¡PELEA A GANAR! ─ Coreó el resto de la unidad de Pipsqueak.

Tras terminar la patrulla, los Guardias Lunares se unieron al entrenamiento de combate.

Lo interesante era que solo sus terribles capitanes y algunos oficiales se mantenían invictos, el resto tenía un índice de victorias y derrotas más o menos equilibrado.

Después, siempre era a las duchas, y luego al comedor.

Por tradición,

En cierto punto, Pip se dio cuenta que faltaba alguien.

─ Oye, ¿qué pasó con Quick Storm? ─ Le preguntó a Reality Slash.

─ Ah, ella se fue a comer con su unidad.

─ ¿En serio?

Acid Javeline le dio un amistoso golpecito.

─ Nuestro turno termina con el entrenamiento. No tienes por qué comer aquí, puedes irte a otro lado si quieres.

─ ¿No prestaste atención cuando nos lo dijeron? ─ Preguntó Cold. ─ Fue cuando nos asignaron los cuartos.

─ Si no estoy mal fue cuando los capitanes me llamaron para darme información inútil ─ dijo Pip. ─ Ahora que lo pienso, me lo hubieran dicho de una vez.

─ Bueno, por si no los sabes, ahora lo sabes ─ dijo Reality. ─ Pero a mí me gusta la comida de acá.

─ Y sale más barato que salir a comer fuera.

Era cierto. El salario de las Guardias Reales no era muy alto, pero ya que su alojamiento y comidas estaban cubiertos, más prestaciones que incluían seguro de vida y médico; así pues, ganaban una suma considerable.

─ ¿Y qué harán mañana para su día libre? ─ Preguntó Cold.

─ Yo voy a almorzar con la Princesa, y luego, pues no tengo idea ─ dijo Pip.

─ ¿Y si salimos todos? ─ Preguntó Acid. ─ No lo hacemos desde el entrenamiento.

─ ¡Sí, suena genial! ─ Dijo Reality Slash. ─ Pero yo en la mañana tengo que hacer, mi familia está de visita y prometí que estaría con ellos durante toda la mañana y la tarde.

─ Yo pienso pasarla en la biblioteca y tal vez ir a un museo ─ dijo Cold. ─ Pero en la noche, estoy libre.

─ ¡Quedamos así entonces!

Al día siguiente, Pip y Luna entraron a uno de los tantos restaurantes de Canterlot.

─ Veo que esto de almorzar juntos en mi día libre se está haciendo una costumbre ─ dijo Pip, sentándose.

Luna sonrió. ─ Sí, bueno, nunca antes habíamos estado tan cerca uno del otro. Y tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta compartir contigo. ¿O es que te molesta?

─ No, claro que no. A mí también me gustaba compartir contigo.

─ Entonces no hay problema, ¿o sí? ─ Preguntó Luna. ─ En fin, me dijeron que te metiste en problemas con Ragnar.

Pip se rio. ─ Sí, bueno, no me pude resistir.

─ Me imagino, el tipo es especialmente molesto cuando quiere. ¿Sabías que estuvo esperando por ti hasta que el gimnasio de los solares cerró? Según él, tenían una cita.

─ Lo derroté en el lugar ─ dijo Pip. ─ No veía por qué tenía que asistir.

Luna suspiró. ─ Él nunca aceptará la derrota, Pipsy. Yo que tú me mantendría alejado del área de los solares, si puedo.

─ Me da igual, solo me acerco cuando vamos patrullando en grupos ─ dijo Pip.

─ Y que así siga.

Les trajeron la comida, y luego se despidieron en la puerta.

─ En fin, gracias por la comida Luna.

─ Ya que estamos en eso, tengo boletos para el teatro hoy en la tarde. Estrenan El Señor de los Avenger Episodio seis, el Regreso de La forma del Agua. Me imaginé que…

─ Este, gracias pero no gracias ─ dijo Pipsqueak. ─ Tengo planes con mis amigos de entrenamiento.

─ ¿Qué? Pero… creí que te gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo ─ dijo Luna, contrariada.

─ Sí, pero ya había quedado antes con ellos. Lo siento mucho ─ se disculpó Pip. ─ No puedo descuidar unas amistades por otras. En fin.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se fue tranquilamente.

Luna se quedó en la entrada, mirando a Pip irse.

─ ¿Por qué de pronto me siento tan molesta?

─ ¿Será porque la dejaron plantada? ─ Preguntó un comensal entrando al lugar.

─ Hablaba conmigo, súbdito ─ dijo Luna.

─ No si lo dice en voz alta.

En cuanto a Pip, volvió con sus compañeros.

─ Ey, ¿cómo te fue con tu novia? ─ Preguntó Reality Slash, con una sonisa pícara.

Pip se rio. ─ Pues, muy bien. No solo me invitó a comer, sino que me quiso invitar a una cita y todo.

─ ¿A poco? ─ Dijo Quick. ─ ¿Sales con una aristócrata, Pip?

Pip y Reality Slash intercambiaron una mirada, y tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo sobreponi para aguantar la risa.

─ Claro que no ─ se defendió él. ─ Tenía planes, ¿no? Por mucho que ella me quiera a su lado, no puedo desanimar a mi unidad.

─ ¿Pero entonces, tu noviecieta no se enojará? ─ Entonces recordó. ─ Oye, ¿no ibas a comer con tu amiga la Princesa Luna? ¿Entonces ustedes dos ya…?

Reality y Pip estallaron en carcajadas.

─ Quick, eres el sueño de un timador ─ dijo Reality, abrazando a su amiga pegaso.

─ Ja-ja-ja ─ ironizó ella. ─ Vete al infierno. ¡Los dos!

Pipsqueak se encogió de hombros.

─ Es una broma, tranquilízate.

─ Como sea.

Al poco tiempo se unieron Acid Javeline y Cold Fusion, y el grupo entero fue a divertirse. Era genial estar con los amigos.

Solo, en cierto punto, Pip se sintió observado. Miró hacia atrás.

─ ¿Pip? ─ Preguntó Acid.

─ No, no es nada.

Mientras, desde su torre, la Princesa Luna alejó del telescopio, y se apresuró a subir la luna.

─ ¿Cómo pudo sentirme?

Luego, se fue a hacer su trabajo con los sueños.

Al día siguiente, Pip se levantó con un ligero dolor de cabeza, pero nada que no pudiera manejar con una aspirina.

Pero de nuevo, se topó que alguien había entrado a su cuarto durante la noche, y le había dejado la mejor poción anti-resaca de Farmacéuticas Zecora en su mesa de noche.

─ Y luego dices que no es tu novia ─ se burló Slash.

Pip se estiró, mientras se la arrojaba a Cold, que también se estaba levantando. Y, a juzgar por su apariencia, él iba a tener problemas para mantenerse en pie esa noche.

─ Viejo, mejor bebe esto ─ dijo Pip. ─ La necesitas más que yo.

Cold lo agradeció con un gruñido. No estaba en condiciones para hablar, todavía. Pero se recuperó de golpe tras probar la poción.

─ Wow, debo comprar más de estas ─ dijo él. ─ Gracias.

─ No me pasa ─ dijo Reality. ─ Todo lo que bebiste fue té helado, ¿cómo es que…?

─ Tengo resaca de segunda mano por el tremendo beso que me dio Acid Javeline ─ se defendió él.

Tanto Pip como Reality tenían una gotita en la sien.

─ Tú de veras que nunca has bebido una gota, ¿no?

─ Mi cuerpo es un templo.

El día fue bastante normal. Pip fue asignado a patrullar precisamente el pasillo que conectaba las alas de Celestia y Luna, respectivamente. Y, muy para su sorpresa, también un viejo conocido.

─ Bien, bien, bien ─ dijo Ragnar, preparándose.

─ Ni tanto, ni tanto, ni tanto ─ dijo Pip. ─ ¿Cómo estás, compañero? ¿Recuperándote de tus heridas?

Ragnar tronó el cuello.

─ Mira, Squeak, ambos sabemos que eso no fue justo y…

─ Ragnar ─ regañó el comandante Claw Shots. ─ Luego molestas al cadete lunar, pero ahora estamos de servicio.

Ragnar miró con odio a Pip, y fue a formarse.

─ En serio que no perdona nada, ¿no? ─ Preguntó Leafa. De casualidad volvía a ser la oficial a cargo de la unidad de Pip.

─ Sí pero me da igual, ¿no tenemos que hacer?

─ Cierto, ¡todos fórmense!

Y el día pasó sin que Ragnar pudiera hacer mucho. Claw Shots no era de los que tenían sentido del humor, ni mucha paciencia. Y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo la forma de ser de Ragnar.

Cuando terminaron el turno, como siempre se fueron al entrenamiento.

Y, según su costumbre, Pip saludó con una seca cabezada a la Princesa Luna (correspondida) y se preparó para luchar.

Era una rutina bien establecida, y a Pip le encantaba. Pero esta vez se fijó que algo no estaba pasando como siempre. Una de sus compañeras no dejaba de verlo, Acid Javeline.

Y, para colmo, ella desviaba su mirada cada vez que Pip se volteaba a verla.

Eso le pareció extraño a Pip, ¿no que al que había besado era a Cold Fusion? Él lo sabía, estuvo ahí.

Bueno, ya lo arreglarían a la hora de la cena.

Sin embargo, había alguien más que notó la mirada fija de Acid Javeline sobre Pip: la Princesa Luna.  
Desgraciadamente, se encontraba peleando en ese momento, y terminó siendo vencida mucho más rápido de lo normal por Lightning Flash.

─ ¿Se encuentra bien, Princesa? Usualmente…

─ No estoy de humor, Lightning ─ dijo Luna, de pronto mucho más seria que antes.

La Destello Veloz no insistió.

Mientras, el grupo se fue a las duchas, y luego a comer.

Usualmente la Princesa ya se había retirado a sus aposentos a esas alturas, pero esta vez halló una excusa para quedarse por más tiempo, diciendo que tenía que revisar ciertos detalles con sus capitanes. Quería ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas entre Acid y Pip.

Él, con su grupo, se había sentado a la mesa, y Pip miró fijamente a Acid, que se sonrojó, y se ocultó tras su bebida.

Quick Storm miró fijamente a Pip también, pero ella con más seriedad. Luego, su mirada volvió a Acid.

─ Acid, lo mejor es hablar ahora. Has estado distraída todo el día.

─ Bien, ¿qué pasa aquí? ─ Quiso saber Cold Fusion.

─ Nada, es solo que anoche… anoche hice algo… ─ murmuró Acid. ─ Y, bueno… quería saber si… si Pip recuerda.

Pip hizo un face-hoof, mientras que Reality Slash soltó una risita. Cold solo siguió comiendo, soltando un pequeño suspiro.

Acid Javeline soltó un gemido muy tierno, y escondió su cara entre sus cascos.

─ Ay, Pip, perdona. La verdad es que siempre me has parecido guapo y…

La Princesa Luna, hablando con sus capitanes, movió las orejas, y miró a la yegua por el rabillo del ojo.

Acid era ágil, linda, y sobre todo, un buen partido. Se sentía… extrañamente preocupada. ¿Pip la había rechazado para ir con ella?

Pero entonces, muy para su sorpresa, Pip empezó a reírse.

─ ¡No es gracioso! Estoy muy apenada ─ dijo Acid.

─ No es eso, es que… vaya, sabía que estabas bebida pero esto…

─ ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ─ Se escandalizó Acid.

─ Todos hacemos boberías cuando bebemos ─ la defendió Quick Storm. ─ No es su culpa.

─ Me refiero a que llegaras al punto en que no me diferenciaste a mí de Cold Fusion.

Acid se quedó congelada por unos segundos.

─ ¿QUÉ?

─ Ajá, todavía tuve secuelas de tu beso hoy en la mañana ─ dijo Cold, indiferente.

─ ¿A qué se refiere? ─ Preguntó Quick.

─ Resaca de segunda mano. No preguntas ─ explicó Reality Slash.

La cara de Acid se tornó más roja, si eso era posible.

─ Perdóname Cold, la verdad es que…

─ Tranquila ─ dijo Cold. ─ Me da igual. ¿Y si lo dejamos todo atrás?

─ Sí, nosotros no decimos nada si ustedes no dicen nada ─ prometió Pipsqueak.

─ Trato.

Desde la mesa en donde terminaba con sus capitanes, la Princesa seguía vigilándolos de reojo. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio.

Algo que no pasó desapercibido por sus guardias reales.

─ ¿Entonces, ya está todo cubierto, Majestad? ─ Preguntó Black Swordsman.

─ ¿Eh? Ah, sí, gracias señores.

─ Cuando quiera ─ dijo Lightning Flash, haciendo una reverencia.

Ella entonces se retiró, sintiendo cómo se quitaba un peso, que no sabía que tenía, de encima.

─ ¡Ey Luna! ─ Llamó Pip.

Ella se volvió, con una enorme sonrisa.

─ ¡Pispy! ─ dijo la Princesa con una sonrisa. ─ Ehem, quiero decir, Cadete Squeak.

─ Tranquila, mi turno terminó ─ dijo Pip como quien no quiere la cosa. ─ Solo, quería ver si querías ir al teatro conmigo una noche, ya que ayer te dejé plantada.

─ ¡Ah, gracias! ─ Sonrió Luna. ─ Me encantaría, Pipsy.

─ Entonces es una cita. Nos vemos en el Teatro de Canterlot este…

─ Mañana en la noche me queda bien ─ dijo Luna.

Pip se despidió de su amiga de toda la vida, y se reunió con su grupo.

─ ¿Y eso qué fue? ─ Preguntó Reality Slash.

─ Es un poco sensible, y quería animarla ─ explicó Pip. ─ Y es mi amiga, ¿qué esperabas?

* * *

 **Y otro cap en donde Luna comienza a acostumbrarse a tener más cerca a Pipsqueak. Pero, tiene sus diferencias con la historia en la que me inspiré para hacer esta. Igual, pronto veremos cómo se desarrollan las cosas entre ambos.**

 **Pero, para quienes conocen la historia de Caos: la era de Spike, saben que terminará bien.**

 **Chao, nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Complicaciones entre una Princesa y un Soldado**

Pipsqueak y la Princesa salieron del gran Teatro de Canterlot, ambos más rojos que un tomate. Pip no sabía ni cómo empezar a disculparse. Se supone que él había invitado a Luna para que la pasaran bien, viendo la nueva obra que los alumnos de Blue Blood habían montado; y al principio todo iba bien. Tenían la sala casi para los dos solos, solo unas dos parejas en lados opuestos de la sala, y ellos tenían el centro.

Al principio todo iba bien, la obra les sacó varias risas, y ambos se estremecieron ante las escenas de acción. Sin embargo, a mediados de la obra, se dieron cuenta que había algo mal. Las dos parejas que los acompañaban ya no estaban. O eso pensaba Pip.

Luna, por su parte, contaba con visión nocturna. Y de inmediato los encontró, en medio de un acto desenfrenado de amor. Al ver la expresión de Luna, Pip reaccionó también, y ahogó un grito.

─ Luna, te juro que no sabía, nunca había venido al teatro a esta hora. ─ Dijo el potro.

─ Te entiendo ─ dijo la Princesa, roja de la vergüenza. ─ Ahora, vámonos de aquí.

Los dos se levantaron, y se largaron. Era una pena con los actores, pero las circunstancias actuales no les dejaban ninguna otra opción.

Pip no sabía ni dónde meterse, se supone que había invitado a Luna para tener un bonito momento entre dos buenos amigos. Pero en lugar de eso, terminaron en un silencio incómodo a la entrada del teatro.

Al final, los dos se miraron, y desviaron la mirada. Volvieron a mirarse, solo para desviar la mirada otra vez… hasta que ambos soltaron una risita. Risita que gradualmente se tornó en una alegre carcajada que resonó por toda la calle.

─ Eso… fue toda una experiencia ─ dijo Pipsqueak, divertido. ─ Luna, lo siento de verdad. Yo solo quería compensártelo por haberte dejado la otra tarde.

─ Ay, Pip, no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso ─ dijo Luna. ─ Ya ves que al final nos reímos de todo esto. Oye, ¿no quieres algo de comer?

Pipsqueak miró su billetera, y sonrió. ─ Creo que traje lo suficiente para pasar por algo de comida rápida. En fin, si no te molestan las hayburger, hay un local muy bueno por aquí cerca.

─ Ay, Pip, no te preocupes Déjame invitarte ─ dijo Luna. ─ Después de todo, fuiste tú el que me invitó al teatro. Vamos, déjame darte las gracias con una deliciosa comida.

─ Teniendo en cuenta que tú siempre eres la que me invita, es justo que hoy me toque a mí ─ dijo Pipsqueak. ─ Pero si no quieres, está bien. Nos despedimos aquí.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, que hizo sonrojar a Luna más de lo debido, y se fue silbando el tema de la obra. ─ Me divertí mucho, ¡hay que repetir esta salida!

─ Pero no ir a ver una obra. ─ Dijo Luna. ─ Tuve suficiente del teatro por un tiempo.

─ No sé, tal vez si consigo a una linda novia, le dé otra oportunidad ─ dijo Pip, sonriendo. ─ En fin, gracias por la hermosa noche amiga, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento.

Y se fue, silbando una alegre canción.

La Princesa se le quedó viendo, sintiéndose repentinamente molesta. No, no porque Pip se rehusara a ser invitado, eso le pareció muy tierno. Su amiguito estaba creciendo. Sino que se sintió incómoda por algo que no llegaba a identificar.

Estuvo de mal humor todo el camino al castillo. La verdad no sabía qué estaba pasando.

Entró al mundo de los sueños, pero igual no identificaba qué rayos.

Por suerte, esa noche había poco trabajo. Eran raros los sueños en que la Princesa tenía que intervenir directamente. En la mayoría de los casos, únicamente hacía aparecer un elemento que le ayudaba al subconsciente de los ponis.

Entonces, cuando vio que tenía una hora para matar, hizo lo que jamás pensó que haría. Entró a un sueño en donde no la necesitaban.

El sueño de Pipsqueak.

No era un sueño en sí, sino del tipo de sueños que repasan de forma más o menos alterada los eventos del día.

Luna cerró los ojos, dejando que los sentimientos de Pipsqueak la invadieran, permitiéndole ver en su interior desde una nueva perspectiva. Había una escena en particular que le llamaba la atención.

─ ¿Dónde estás?

Usando sus poderes, ella persuadió al subconsciente de Pipsqueak para que repitiera la escena del cine. De nuevo, había algo que la molestaba mucho, pero no sabía qué. De lo único que estaba segura, era que tenía que ver con esa situación que vivió con Pip, pero no ubicaba qué.

Podía sentir lo que el pobre Pip sintió en ese momento: vergüenza, mucha vergüenza por traer a su amiga a una escena como esa. El deseo que sus intenciones no fueran malinterpretadas, y en el fondo, el cariño que sentía por Luna. También pudo sentir su culpa por haberla decepcionado, cuando se veía tan emocionada por esta salida; y arruinarlo cuando intentó compensárselo.

El pobre era un vórtice de emociones, pero Luna se sorprendió a sí misma buscando la única emoción que Pip no sentía en esos momentos: _deseo_.

Luego, su conversación:

─ _Tuve suficiente del teatro por un tiempo._

─ _No sé, tal vez si consigo a una linda novia, le dé otra oportunidad._

Esa era la fuente de la incomodidad de Luna.

Entonces, salió del sueño a toda prisa.

Como cada mañana, se materializó en su cuarto, y, tras arreglarse rápidamente, se dirigió hacia el balcón para desayunar con su hermana.

Miró rápidamente a sus guardias de turno, y se alivió que Pip no estuviera entre ellos. Él no estaría al tanto de su incursión en su subconsciente, pero no tenía las agallas de verlo a los ojos, no todavía.

─ Luna, buenos días ─ saludó Celestia.

Luna la miró, y dio una cabezada.

─ Buenos días, Tia. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

Celestia le ofreció un plato con una omelette de champiñones y queso.

Luna lo agradeció con una leve inclinación de cabeza, y comenzó a comer.

Celestia miró a su hermana preocupada. Se miraba cansada, sí, pero también agitada.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te pasó algo en el Reino de los Sueños?

Luna bajó la cabeza. ─ Abusé de mis poderes, ¿sí?

Celestia levantó una ceja.

─ ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

─ Entré a los sueños de alguien que no necesitaba mi ayuda, ¿de acuerdo? Y todo porque quería saber qué pensaba de mí. ¿Contenta?

Celestia no supo qué decir ante esto, y se quedó en blanco por unos instantes, hasta que finalmente comprendió.

─ Luna, ¿no será que estás…?

La alicornio de la noche le envió a su hermana una mirada de advertencia. ─ Olvídalo, Tia.

Celestia soltó una risita.

─ Es tan tierno, el primer amor de mi hermana.

Luna tenía la boca llena, pero aun así su expresión lo dijo todo, cuando cambió sus brillatnes ojos azules por unos más claros, alargados, y gatunos. Incluso su pelaje se tornó más oscuro por unos instantes.

─ ¡Pero no es nada de qué avergonzarse, Lulu! ─ Bromeó Celestia.

─ CÁLLATE YA ─ dijo Luna, tornándose en Nightmare Moon por dos segundos.

Tras volver a la normalidad, siguió comiendo. ─ Cambiemos de tema. ¿Te parece?

Celestia se encogió de hombros. ─ Como quieras.

Cuando Luna se fue, la Princesa del Sol no pudo evitar sonreír.

─ Veamos, ayudo a mi hermana, o lo dejamos así…

Por supuesto, decidió hacer sus averiguaciones para ayudar a su hermana, a pesar que le dijo bien claro que no se involucrara.

La Princesa se fue a hacer sus propias averiguaciones.

Se fue hacia a las barracas de su propia guardia, en donde llamó a su capitán:

─ ¡Master Sword!

El portador de la legendaria arma que destruye el mal llegó a cuadrarse ante su Princesa.

─ Su Alteza, ¿en qué le puedo servir?

─ Master Sword, ¿quién estuvo a cargo de la puerta principal ayer por la tarde?

El capitán solar llamó:

─ ¡Boss Key, Biggoron Sword!

Dos unicornios se acercaron.

─ Nos necesitaba, ¿Princesa? ─ Preguntaron al unísono.

La Princesa Celestia asintió con suavidad.

─ Guerreros, ustedes estaban guardando la puerta del castillo anoche. ¿No vieron a mi hermana hacer ninguna actividad inusual?

Los dos ponis intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

Master Sword tampoco se veía muy cómodo que se diga.

─ ¿No me diga que ella está conspirando contra usted?

─ ¿No tendremos que enfrentarnos a los monstruos que tiene por guardias, o sí?

Celestia los tranquilizó. ─ No, claro que no. ¡El Jefazo no lo quiera!

─ ¿Entonces?

─ Quiero ayudarla con algo, pero es demasiado terca para su propio bien. Por eso necesito saber si ayer a la tarde hizo algo especial.

─ Bueno, lo que se diga especial, especial, no ─ dijo Biggoron Sword. ─ Pero sí salió con un guardia suyo con el que se vive juntando.

Los ojos de Celestia se iluminaron. ─ ¿En serio? ¿Quién era?

El Capitán Master Sword se encogió de hombros.

─ No hay que ser un genio para saber quién. Ese niñito que siempre visitaba a la Princesa Luna, ya sabe. Ahora ya es un poni hecho y derecho, pero se siguen juntando bastante.

─ Sí, si no estoy mal, desde que se unió a la Guardia, se juntan una vez a la semana o algo.

─ Es lo único, pero a estas alturas ya es rutina ─ explicó Boss Key.

La Princesa Celestia levantó una ceja, y asintió.

─ Gracias. Descansen soldados.

Los soldados se cuadraron ante su Princesa, y ella se retiró.

─ Pipsqueak, ¿eh? Muy interesante. Te gustan jóvenes, hermanita.

La Princesa Celestia tenía que pensar. Lo primero sería localizar a Pipsqueak, lo cual no sería sencillo. Localizar a un guardia específico entre tantos guardias era como buscar una aguja entre un pajar lleno de agujas. Sin mencionar que, si les preguntara a los capitanes lunares, no iban a cooperar.

─ Sí, tengo que hablar con Pipsqueak. Luego, veamos qué pasa.

Celestia entonces se puso a deambular por el castillo, por las áreas comunes. No podía meterse al ala personal de Luna, no la dejarían pasar.

Pero pronto tuvo que volver a sus deberes reales. Por mucho que le gustaría, no podía pasar todo el día jugando a ser la celestina de su hermana.

Cuando terminó, decidió ir a comer fuera.

Se dirigió a su café favorito, a casco, claro.

Como siempre, se topó con patrullas mezcladas en su camino.

El color de las armaduras los distinguía, claro, pero era más fácil identificar a los lunares porque no se detenían a saludar a Celestia. La mayoría la ignoraba y ya.

Pero no faltaba el que empezaba a contar un chiste:

─ ¿Sabían que Celestia…?

La Princesa simplemente aceleraba en esas ocasiones. Soldados lunares, sí que eran odiosos.

Pero entonces, entre una de las patrullas que solo la pasaban ignorando, alguien la saludó. No tan respetuosamente como lo hubiera querido, pero igual la saludó.

─ Ey, ¿qué hubo, Princesa?

Celestia se congeló.

─ Pipsqueak.

El chico se encogió de hombros. ─ Cadete Piper Squeak, por favor. Mientras use este uniforme…

El capitán de la patrulla, Dark Side (of the Moon), lo regañó:

─ Oye Squeak, ¿qué haces saludando a esa boba? ¡Tenemos que patrullar!

Celestia rodó los ojos. ─ Ustedes entrenan para pelear, ¿o para ser odiosos? Solo quiero hacerle una pregunta a su soldado. Luego se los devuelvo.

─ Usted no tiene la autoridad.

─ Una pregunta personal. Solo eso, yo respondo por él ─ dijo Celestia.

─ Siempre y cuando sea rápido ─ dijo Pip. ─ Tengo que patrullar.

─ Seamos sinceros, no tienen qué. Los que tienen posibilidades de encontrarse problemas son asignados al barrio rojo ─ dijo Celestia. ─ Pero Trixie y sus policías encubiertos se encargan.

Dark Side (of the Moon, a quien sus amigos llamaban Floyd), tuvo que darle la razón.

─ Como diablos sea. ¿Nos alcanzas, Squeak? Esta ya nos retrasó demasiado.

─ ¡Claro, nos vemos en unos minutos! ─ Dijo Pip, siempre de buenas.

Cuando se hubieron alejado los suficientes, Celestia pudo interrogar a Pip a gusto.

─ Tengo entendido que ayer saliste con mi hermana.

Pip soltó una risita. ─ Sí, se lo debía por esa vez que la dejé plantada. Se le veía muy contrariada, así que la invité. No salió como queríamos, pero al final nos la pasamos bien.

Celestia estaba confundida. ─ ¿De veras? Porque hoy en la mañana estaba muy molesta y…

La expresión despreocupada de Pip cambió de pronto.

─ Ay no… está furiosa, ¿verdad? Aaarg… ─ se llevó un casco a la cara, que estaba más que roja. ─ ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, de todos los lugares, tuve que llevarla al teatro? Maldición, no es mi culpa…

Celestia lo tranquilizó.

─ No es lo que piensas, amigo Pipsqueak, lo que pasa es que…

Pip levantó un casco. ─ Ya decía yo que solo estaba siendo amable cuando nos reímos.

─ Pipsqueak, no es lo que crees. La verdad es que… ¿oye, y qué pasó ya que estamos en estas? Tal vez pueda ayudarte…

─ No, ya está molesta, no quiero empeorar las cosas. Ay se ve, Princesa Celestia.

Y se fue a toda prisa con sus compañeros. Pero ahora se le veía más bien preocupado..

Celestia solo se le quedó viendo, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

─ Ahora sí quiero saber qué pasó.

Mientras, el estado de ánimo de Pip no pasó desapercibido por sus compañeros.

─ Oye, ¿te pasó algo? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

Pip gruñó.

─ Es oficial, hice enojar a la Princesa.

─ ¿A quién le importa lo que la de blanco piense?

─ No, ella solo me informó que su Alteza Luna está molesta. No la culpo.

Floyd solo ladeó la cabeza. ─ ¿Ahora qué? ¿Fue algo que hiciste anoche que salieron?

─ Arg, todo iba bien, pero sí la hice enojar.

Nadie dijo más, por su expresión, sabían que no debían de presionar al compañero.

Por su parte, Luna también tuvo sus problemas durante el día, pero su trabajo le dio claridad a su mente. Al menos tomó la decisión para hablar con su amigo Pip y disculparse por invadir su privacidad.

─ Al menos le debo eso.

Pero al llegar a la arena, se dio cuenta que algo iba mal. Apenas cruzaron miradas, Pip escondió la suya, y aceleró el paso para unirse con sus compañeros, y entrar en combate.

Intentó acercarse a hablar en un par de ocasiones, pero Pip siempre hallaba una excusa para irse a otro lado. Era evidente que no quería hablar con ella.

Luna torció el gesto, dolida.

─ Se enteró de lo que hice. Está molesto.

Terminó el entrenamiento, y Luna se dirigió a bajar su astro, con evidente malestar.

─ ¡Luna! ─ La llamó su hermana. ─ ¡Luna!

La Princesa de la Noche miró a la del Día.

─ ¿Qué?

─ Wow, te ves peor que en la mañana.

─ Pip sabe lo que le hice ─ dijo Luna. ─ Y está molesto conmigo. Ni siquiera me mira a los ojos.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Se extrañó Celestia. ─ ¿Se lo dijiste?

─ No, lo averiguó por su cuenta. Somos tan cercanos, que lo más seguro es que reconoció mi presencia. Lo arruiné.

Y se le fue a su cuarto.

Celestia hizo un face-hoof. ─ No, la que lo arruinó fue otra. ─ Lo consideró por unos segundos. ─ Ha, por eso nunca me dice nada.

Sacudió la cabeza, tenía que ir a dormir, pero sabía que ante todo, tenía que limpiar su propio desastre.

─ Este es un trabajo para la experta.

Y antes de dormir, escribió y mandó una carta al Imperio Cristal.

* * *

 **Un cap en donde Celestia muestra no ser el ser más inteligente en mi línea temporal de Caos: la Era de Spike. Pero bueno, no ha cambiado mucho. En fin, este fic de todos modos es sobre Luna y Pip.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Con la ayuda de la experta**

Luna se encontraba deprimida. Claro, hacía lo ponimente posible para mantenerse de buenas, y cumplir con todas sus obligaciones con sus pequeños ponis. Pero seguía afectada por el hecho que Pip se hubiera vuelto evasivo, y no quisiera verla. Parecía como si le tuviera miedo. ¡A ella!

─ Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que abusé de su confianza, no me extraña.

En cuanto a los compañeros de Pip, lo notaban también más callado. Menos risueño, y por supuesto, mucho más serio. Y encima, preocupado. Se esforzaba para mejorar su desempeño general, como si tuviera miedo de dar una excusa para que lo echen.

─ Viejo, en serio, estás preocupándonos ─ dijo Reality Slash. ─ Ya vas tres días así.

Pip suspiró. ─ Sí, eso pasa cuando metes la pata feo. ─ Gruñó. ─ Digo, parecía que todo iba bien, que me perdonaba por mi equivocación, pero resulta que sí está molesta.

─ Qué raro ─ dijo Cold Fusion, levantando la nariz de su libro. ─ Según tu historia, todo iba muy bien a pesar del incidente. ¿Por qué seguiría molesta?

─ Ni idea, he querido preguntarle pero no encuentro el valor.

─ ¿Y por qué no, qué no son amigos íntimos? ─ Preguntó Cold Fusion.

─ Sí pero me esquiva cada vez que me acerco ─ dijo Pip. ─ No puedo hacer nada.

Los otros no podían negarlo, también habían notado a la Princesa actuar raro cerca de su compañero. Los dos seguían eludiéndose mutuamente, no era una buena señal.

─ Solo puedo esperar que no me eche ─ suspiró Pip, ─ en fin, vamos a trabajar.

Mientras, la Princesa Celestia esperaba a su hermana en el balcón para desayunar juntas.

Pero hoy, tenía compañía.

Luna no decepcionó, como siempre, entró al balcón con cara de sueño, y saludó.

─ Buenos días Tia. ─ Luego, reparó en su acompañante. ─ Cadence, qué linda sorpresa.

La Princesa del Amor saludó a su tía con una agradable sonrisa. ─ Tía Luna, siempre es un placer. ¿Cómo van las cosas? Todo bien, espero.

─ Sí bien, gracias al Jefazo. ─ Dijo Luna. ─ ¿Qué te trae por aquí, sobrina? Asuntos oficiales, ¿o personales?

Cadence intercambió una mirada pícara con su tía mayor, pero Luna estaba demasiado cansada como para notarlo. Fue cuando la Princesa del Amor solo le sonrió a su otra tía.

─ Bueno, más que todo, por asuntos personales, pero también un poco de oficial.

─ Ya ─ dijo Luna. ─ Aw, perdona mi falta de entusiasmo pero trabajé toda la noche.

─ Claro, tú no te preocupes ─ dijo Cadence. ─ Descansa tía, luego podemos charlar.

Luna bostezó sonoramente. ─ Aw, gracias. Oye, ¿y Shining Armor también está por aquí, o a él lo dejaste en el Imperio?

─ En el Imperio. No podemos ausentarnos los dos por mucho tiempo ─ dijo Cadence.

Luna asintió rápidamente, y se retiró luego de un rápido desayuno.

Cuando escucharon a su comitiva personal irse, Cadence se volvió hacia tía Celestia.

─ ¿Entonces, quién es el afortunado poni que flechó a la tía Luna?

─ Su nombre es Piper Squeak ─ dijo Celestia. ─ Tú lo conociste, es ese niño que Luna solía llevar a todos lados con ella. Ahora es todo un poni hecho y derecho. Y muy guapo, si me preguntas a mí. Tal vez un poco bajito para mi gusto, pero en fin.

─ Bueno, tú eres mucho más alta que todos nosotros, tía ─ dijo Cadence. ─ Pero, sí, ¿ese niñito de pelaje blanco y marrón? Vaya, jamás pensé que terminaría así.

─ Tampoco yo, pero así son las cosas ─ dijo Celestia. ─ Entonces, ¿me ayudarás a ayudar a Luna?

─ Claro que sí, después de todo, es mi trabajo. Y tía Luna merece ser feliz al lado del poni que ama.

Las dos se pusieron cascos a la obra.

El primer paso sería localizar a Pipsqueak. Pero buscar a un guardia en la ciudad de Canterlot era como buscar un agujero en una tienda de donas. ¿Por dónde empezar?

─ Ehem, tía, ¿entonces cómo puedo localizar al tal Pip? ¿Tiene alguna característica especial?

Celestia lo pensó por unos instantes. ─ Bueno, no sé si recuerdas, pero tiene el pelaje blanco con manchas marrón, una de ellas en su rostro. También es un poco bajo para un poni de su edad, ah, y es un poni terrestre.

─ Perfecto. Cuando te dé la señal, encárgate de tía Luna. El joven Pip es mío.

Como Princesa del Amor, Cadence tenía una amplia gama de trucos bajo el ala, trucos que no usaba desde que era adolescente, y ayudó a varias parejas a formarse en la escuela. (Muchas de las cuales formó solo porque la chica medio mostraba interés por Shining Armor, pero esa es otra historia).

La cuestión era que todos esos trucos podrían serle útiles en la situación actual.

─ Técnica Secreta de la Princesa del Amor Número 31, ¡bloqueo de percepción!

Y se hizo invisible.

Se metió al ala personal de tía Luna, cuidando mucho que no hubiera una trampa que la hiciera revelarse ante los guardias. Y es que, ni siquiera las otras Princesas podían entrar a esa ala sin autorización.

Por suerte, la mayoría de las veces se respetaba la privacidad de Luna, así que Cadence pasó sin ser detectada.

Buscar a Pipsqueak ese día sería tonto, los guardias reales se despertaban muy temprano y ya estarían todos asignados hoy. Todo lo que tenía que hacer sería buscar las asignaciones de la semana, y así emboscar a Pipsqueak a primera hora de la mañana del día siguiente.

Y solo había un lugar a donde podría encontrarlas, la oficina de Black y Lightning.

Se puso a rebuscar entre los papeles, cuando Cadence sintió cómo se activaba una alarma silenciosa.

El hechizo de invisibilidad de Cadence se disipó de inmediato, y se dio cuenta que no podía tele-transportarse. Todavía tenía su magia, pero ahora todos sabían que estaba en el ala personal de tía Luna.

─ Demonios.

Black Swordsman entró por la ventana, desenvainando a Elucidator, y colocándola en el cuello de Cadence, mientras que Lightning Flash se tele-transportó frente a la Princesa, y preparaba a Lambent Light.

─ Princesa Cadence, ¿qué la trae por aquí? ─ Preguntó el Espadachín Negro.

─ ¿Qué hay de interés para usted aquí en nuestra oficina?

Cadence miró a ambos guerreros, sabiendo que ni siquiera un alicornio saldría tan bien librado de esos dos. La Princesa Luna era el ejemplo perfecto.

─ Oigan, primero que nada, bajen sus armas, ¿sí?

─ Primero díganos qué hace aquí ─ dijo Black Swordsman, con seriedad. ─ Todos los documentos que nosotros manejamos nos conciernen solo a nosotros y a la Princesa Luna.

─ Bajen sus armas ─ volvió a pedir Cadence con amabilidad.

─ ¿Se volvió a infiltrar Chrysalis? ─ Se interesó Black, apretando su espada contra el cuello de la alicornio rosa.

─ No, la trampa disipa toda la magia en el área, si fuera ella; ya lo sabríamos ─ dijo Lightning Flash.

─ Y es una trampa impresionante. ─ Dijo Cadence. ─ ¿Es de Aincrad?

─ Sí, ¿de dónde más? ─ Se rio Black Sowrdsman. ─ Ahora, ¿qué es lo que busca aquí?

─ Sé que suena raro, pero información sobre un soldado ─ dijo Cadence.

Black y Lightning bajaron sus armas, y suspiraron.

─ Déjeme adivinar, ¿Squeak?

Cadence asintió. ─ ¿Es tan obvio?

─ Se ve a kilómetros ─ dijo Lightning con una risita.

─ Supongo que la Princesa Celestia quiere echarle un casco a su hermana ─ opinó Black.

─ Precisamente ─ dijo Cadence. ─ Y lo primero que hay que hacer para ayudar a tía Luna es romper este silencio incómodo entre ella y su corcel.

Los dos líderes de la Guardia Lunar se encogieron de hombros.

─ Bien, mañana él patrullará los pasillos. ¿Eso es lo que quería saber?

─ Sí, eso es todo lo que necesito ─ aceptó Cadence. ─ Gracias por todo.

Los dos capitanes la saludaron, y ella volvió a tornarse invisible.

Cuando se fue, Lightning no pudo evitar reírse. ─ Esto no va a terminar bien, ¿no?

─ Ni bien ni mal ─ opinó su marido. ─ Solo podemos pedir que todo salga bien para la jefa y el cadete Squeak.

Al día siguiente, Pip fue asignado a los pasillos, bajo el mando de Leafa, la hermana menor de Black Swordsman.

Como siempre, el chico estaba enfocado en su trabajo. La verdad era que desde que comenzó todo el malentendido con su mejor amiga, estaba más enfocado en el trabajo que nunca. Mitad de su paranoia conque lo echen de la guardia, mitad que necesitaba algo con qué distraer su mente.

Black y Lightning le transmitieron las instrucciones de Cadence a Leafa, y ella aceptó.

─ Por supuesto, no me imagino qué sucederá cuando le toque ser escolta de la Princesa.

Estaban pasando frente a uno de los cuartos vacíos del castillo, cuando se escuchó el sonido de una librera caer.

─ ¿Y eso? ─ Preguntó uno de los soldados, Silver Star.

─ Lo más seguro es que sea un sirviente teniendo un mal día ─ dijo Leafa. ─ Pero no está de más ver qué pasa. Cadete Squeak, ¿haría los honores?

Pip sonrió, feliz de ayudar. ─ Por supuesto, adelántense. Estaré con ustedes en un minuto.

Leafa asintió, y mandó al resto de su unidad que la siguiera.

En cuanto a Pipsqueak, entró al salón vacío; y tal como lo imaginó, era una librera caída. Pero no había señas de un sirviente.

─ Ey, viejo, tranquilo, no te voy a reprender. Solo venía a verificar que…

Entonces la puerta se cerró de golpe, dejando atrapado a Pipsqueak dentro.

─ ¡Ay por favor! Si me retraso por culpa de una broma, la capitana me va a matar.

Pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Luego, desenvainó a Picahielos, y se puso a atacar la puerta con toda su fuerza. Nada.

─ Ay genial, Spike… Sweetie Belle, ¿Princesa Celestia?

Gruñó, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared. ─ Bueno, si me dicen algo, fue la comandante la que me mandó aquí.

Mientras tanto, la Princesa Luna y Cadence iban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, mientras bromeaban y charlaban alegremente.

─ Oye tía, ahora que recuerdo, ¿qué no estaba por aquí un libro de recetas?

Luna levantó una ceja. ─ Sí, ¿por?

─ No sé, quiero probar hornear algo ─ dijo Cadence. ─ Quiero hacer una sorpresa para mi pequeña Flurry.

─ Ya veo ─ dijo Luna, pensativa. ─ Imagino que tu hija apreciará el esfuerzo.

─ Eso solo si me sale bien ─ dijo Cadence. ─ Pienso hacer mis primeros experimentos en privado.

Luna sonrió. ─ Todo por los hijos, ¿no? Déjame alcanzar ese libro por ti.

Y ella se adelantó hacia un cuarto vacío, donde se encontraba una librera con diversos tomos de enciclopedias de cocina.

Entonces, al abrir la puerta, la magia de Cadence la empujó dentro.

Pip corrió a detener la puerta, pero ya era tarde. Estaban encerrados los dos.

─ Ay perfecto ─ se quejó él, cuando la puerta volvió a quedar cerrada a cal y canto. ─ Ya llevo una hora aquí, ¿cuánto más se supone que tenga que estar aquí atrapado?

─ ¿Pipsy? ─ Preguntó Luna.

Él la miró. ─ Ah, Luna. ¿También la atrapó esta broma pesada?

─ ¿Broma? ─ Se extrañó Luna.

─ ¿Qué más puede ser? ¿Cuál es la idea de encerrarnos aquí? ─ Dijo Pip, de mal humor.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

─ Sí, desde que me liberé he aprendido a lidiar con muchas cosas, pero el humor moderno no es una de ellas. No puedo creer que nuestra sobrina tenga lo que llaman una vis cómica.

─ ¿La Princesa Cadence? Vaya, creía que era cosa de Spike.

─ No, no, nuestro pequeño señor del caos tiene una firma energética muy fácilmente reconocible.

Pip se recostó contra la pared, suspirando.

─ Bueno, ya qué. ─ Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo. ─ Oye, y ahora que lo pienso, primera vez que nos hablamos en mucho tiempo.

Luna sacudió la cabeza, sorprendida. ─ ¡Oye sí! Bueno, es que hablar contigo siempre me ha salido tan natural…

─ Y a mí ─ dijo Pip. ─ La verdad no me gusta que estés molesta conmigo.

─ Ni a mí…

Entonces Luna cayó en la cuenta. ─ Oye, momento, ¿yo molesta contigo?

─ Pues claro ─ dijo Pip. ─ No te culpo, luego de esa desventura en el teatro, cualquiera se molestaría.

Luna rodó los ojos. ─ Y dale con lo mismo, ¿qué no nos reímos de eso los dos? Todo quedó en el pasado.

─ Bueno, sí, eso pensé, pero al día siguiente vino la Princesa Celestia y me dice que estabas molesta por no sé qué que tenía que ver conmigo. No necesito ser un genio para adivinar…

Luna hizo un face-hoof. ─ Maldición, ¡Tia! Por eso no quería decirle nada. No, Pip, estaba molesta conmigo por lo que te hice. Creí que lo sabías y por eso estabas molesto tú.

Pip levantó una ceja. ─ Obviamente me perdí de algo. ¿Qué hiciste?

Luna desvió la mirada. ─ Nada Pip…

El chico miró a su amiga a los ojos ─ Luna, dime…

Ella al final suspiró. ─ Me metí a tus sueños, ¿sí? Todavía estaba molesta por ese incidente; pero no por lo que crees. Pero no entendía cuál era la causa. Y me metí a tus sueños para saber qué pensabas tú de todo aquello.

Pip levantó una ceja. ─ Entiendo…

─ Traicioné tu confianza, Pip. Y con lo mucho que nos conocemos tú y yo, pensé que me sentiste en tus sueños. Por eso estabas tan esquivo, porque estabas molesto conmigo.

La Princesa de la Noche suspiró. ─ Si no lo estabas antes, supongo que ahora lo estás.

Pip negó con la cabeza.

─ No, pero… solo confundido. ¿No te parece que eso de meterte en mis sueños fue innecesario? Digo, me podías haber preguntado.

Luna bajó la mirada. ─ Lo sé Pip, la verdad ni yo mismo entendía qué pasaba conmigo en esos momentos. Ahora lo sé y…

Pip le sonrió. ─ Ah, ¿y qué era? Si quieres contarme, claro. Sabes bien que no te voy a forzar.

Eso hizo sentir más culpable a Luna. Ese tipo de gestos era lo que más le gustaba de Pipsqueak, era un joven muy tierno sin importar cuánto se estirara.

Al final, Luna no pudo evitar bajar la mirada. ─ Buscaba deseo, Pip. _Deseo_. Lo que descubrí en tus sueños, fue que en toda esa situación no hallé el menor atisbo de deseo. A pesar de todo… detrás de toda esa vergüenza, tú no… no me deseabas a pesar de todo.

Pip empezó a retroceder. ─ Luna, no me digas que…

La Princesa sonrió suavemente. ─ Me di cuenta que, durante el tiempo que hemos vivido bajo el mismo techo, yo… he llegado a… mirarte con otros ojos. Al principio no podía evitar sentirme protectora contigo. Pero a pesar de todo tú seguiste tu sueño, de convertirte en un miembro de mi guardia. No por mí, sino porque era lo que deseabas de niño. No pude evitar sentirme movida por eso, demuestra que el niño que tanto quiero no ha cambiado, a pesar que se ha estirado.

Pip asintió aliviado. ─ ¿Lo ves? Sigo siendo un niño… para ti, claro… eso significa que…

─ Pero al mismo tiempo, has madurado de la mejor manera. Te has vuelto un poni fuerte… y muy apuesto también. Varias compañeras tuyas te han puesto el ojo, y no he podido evitar molestarme. Al principio pensé que era porque seguía viéndote como el niño que siempre me acompañó. Pero la verdad, era todo lo contrario. Pipsy, yo… me he enamorado de ti.

Entonces ella lo abrazó con sus alas, y lo besó apasionadamente.

Justo en ese momento, Cadence entró alegremente.

─ De nada, tía Luna. ¡Felicitaciones!

Pip entonces aprovechó el momento de distracción, y se separó de la Princesa.

─ Este… excelente broma, Princesa Cadence. Si me disculpan… yo me voy por aquí…

Y salió a toda prisa.

─ ¿Pipsqueak? ─ Preguntó Luna, dolida.

Cadence negó con la cabeza. ─ No, tía, déjalo. No siento rechazo viniendo de él. Es solo que no sabe reaccionar ante esto. Dale tiempo.

Luna asintió débilmente. ─ Claro, claro…

Entonces cayó en la cuenta. ─ Y tú, ¿quién te pidió que intervinieras?

Cadence se rio. ─ Obviamente tía Celestia.

Luna gruñó de irritación. ─ Si la muy idiota vuelve a pedirme que evite que mi Guardia Real se siga burlando de ustedes pues le diré que…

─Tranquila tía, fue solo un malentendido… de hecho, yo te voy a ayudar. Esta vez, con tu consentimiento.

Luna no pudo evitar sonreír. ─ De acuerdo. Lo agradeceré.

─ Solo necesitaré algo de ti.

Luna la miró intrigada. ¿Ahora qué?

Al día siguiente, Pipsqueak se levantó todavía agitado. La verdad no sabía cómo reaccionar a lo que había ocurrido.

─ Oye viejo, ¿estás bien? ─ Preguntó Reality Slash.

─ Sí, ayer estabas como ausente. ¿Pasó algo? ─ Preguntó Cold Fusion, mostrando un poco de preocupación. Pero siempre mantenía esa cara de póker.

─ Sí, pero no creo que pueda decirles todavía. Ni yo entiendo qué diablos.

─ Vamos, dime, dime ─ dijo Reality con un tono molesto.

─ Cállate, cuando se sienta listo nos lo dirá ─ dijo Cold, tomando sus cosas para irse a las duchas. ─ O no, es cosa de Squeak.

Pip le sonrió. ─ Te lo agradezco, Cold Fusion. Aunque no quieras admitirlo, eres un buen amigo.

Él hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, y salió del cuarto.

Al poco tiempo, Pipsqueak y Reality Slash lo siguieron.

Como siempre, tomaron una ducha rápida, y desayunaron en el comedor comunal de la Guardia Lunar antes de ir a chequear sus asignaciones del día.

Pip revisó, le tocaban las calles de Canterlot. Sonrió, todavía no le mandaban a escoltar a Luna.

Pero entonces, el mismísimo Espadachín Negro lo interrumpió.

─ ¡Recluta Squeak! Lo estaba buscando.

Pip se cuadró ante su capitán.

─ Mi capitán, ¿en qué lo puedo servir?

─ Nada importante, es solo que la Princesa Cadence solicitó una escolta para el día de hoy. Las patrullas pueden prescindir de usted. ¿Le molestaría?

Pip se cuadró de nuevo. ─ Señor, sí señor. Mi capitán Espadachín Negro, ¡Señor!

─ Gracias soldado. Sígame entonces.

Pip entonces se puso cascos a la obra, cuando reaccionó.

¿La Princesa Cadence? ¿Qué demonios? Frunció el entrecejo, tenía un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto.

Cadence lo recibió con alegría.

─ Ah, soldado. Qué bueno verlo, lamento tenerlo que separar de sus obligaciones pero ya sabe… si quieres protección de calidad, llama a la Guardia Lunar.

─ Haré lo que pueda, su Majestad. Pero supongo que no será nada impresionante, teniendo en cuenta que está casada con un capitán.

─ Sí, mi marido es fuerte… pero ustedes siempre trapean el piso con él en los juegos militares.

─ Yo me acabo de unir a la Guardia, los que lo derrotan son los señores capitanes ─ dijo Pip, tímidamente.

─ Bueno, eso sí ─ admitió Cadence. ─ En fin, tu misión será acompañarme a hacer algunas encomiendas en la ciudad. Espero no te moleste cargar algunas cosas.

─ Bueno, me sentiré como un Guardia Solar, pero ya qué ─ dijo Pip. ─ Vamos entonces.

Estaba sorprendido por lo que Cadence le pidió, pero no bajaba la guardia.

De todos modos el día fue de lo más normal para ambos. Tal como Pip predijo, su rol parecía ser más el de un Guardia Solar. Pero le daba igual.

Tras unos días de compras y demás, los dos volvieron al palacio, en donde dejaron las compras de Cadence en su habitación.

─ Entonces, Princesa, ¿puedo volver a mis deberes principales ahora? ─ Preguntó el joven.

Cadence negó con la cabeza. ─ Lo lamento, cadete Squeak. Pero por mucho que admire su sentido del deber, solicité sus servicios todo el día.

Pip hizo un gesto de entendimiento. ─ Perfectamente. ¿Deseas que me apueste en la puerta, como es lo usual?

─ No, no, no, tengo deseos de pasear en los jardines. Acompáñame por favor.

Pip se puso en camino.

Los jardines de Canterlot eran hermosos, y bastante grandes. De hecho, había varias patrullas de guardias tanto luanres y solares para cubrir los enormes lugares. Era el lugar favorito de Pip para patrullar.

Estaba perdido, mirando las flores, cuando Cadence habló:

─ Ahora sí, lo que temías, mi amigo. ¿Qué opinas de tía Luna?

Pip gruñó, usando todo su autocontrol para no hacer un face-hoof. ─ Su Majestad, por favor… no hablemos de mi vida personal.

─ Vamos, Pipsqueak ─ dijo Cadence. ─ Los dos sabemos que esta es la razón por la que te asignaron a mí. Por favor, habla conmigo. Tía Luna está muy dolida por cómo te fuiste.

Pip solo suspiró.

─ Bien, lo siento, pero es que no sabía cómo demonios reaccionar. ¿Feliz?

─ Bueno, como tuve la oportunidad de oír…

─ Que entrometida ─ dijo Pip, de mal humor.

─ Lo siento, el amor es mi campo después de todo ─ dijo Cadence con orgullo. ─ Y el asunto es, que como ustedes mismos dijeron, se sienten cómodos el uno con el otro. Pueden ser ustedes mismos, a sabiendas que el otro los apreciará sin importar qué.

─ Porque conozco a Luna desde pequeño, nos llevábamos muy bien; e incluso me invitaba a dormir con ella cuando mis padres viajaban ─ se defendió Pip. ─ Ella me vio crecer, es como mi segunda mamá.

Se sonrojó. Cadence tomó nota.

─ Así que, no te sientes cómodo con la situación porque ves a Luna como una figura materna más que…

Pipsqueak se encogió de hombros. ─ No es tan simple. La verdad, sí, alguna vez la vi de ese modo, cuando era pequeño. Tenía trece años… le confesé mis sentimientos, y ella me dejó muy claro que no sería posible. Que era como si fuera mi madre. Pero que siempre sería su amigo especial sin importar qué.

─ ¿Te molestó? ─ Preguntó Cadence.

─ Como a cualquier mocoso al que mandan por un tubo ─ se rio Pip. ─ Pero luego me quedó claro. Éramos amigos, y eso era todo lo que seríamos.

─ ¿Entonces por qué te uniste a la Guardia Lunar? ¿No era porque queda algo de ese sentimiento de cuando eras joven? ─ Lo interrogó Cadence.

─ ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetir que ella me lo dejó bien claro? ─ Dijo Pip, desesperado. ─ Y no. Me uní a la Guardia Lunar porque siempre fue mi sueño ser un guardia lunar, desde que tengo nueve años. Son geniales, y eso.

─ Pero tía Luna fue tu primer amor, ¿verdad? ─ Siguió insistiendo Cadence.

─ Sí ─ dijo Pipsqueak. ─ Fue mi primer amor. Me dolió cuando me rechazó, y decidí no volver a verla de esa manera. ¿Es lo que quería oír?

─ ¿Pero aun la quieres?

─ Sí, como ella me quiere a mí. Somos amigos ─ dijo Pip. ─ O al menos éramos… no entiendo nada. Me tomó trabajo dejar de verla de esa forma, ¿y de pronto quiere que seamos más que amigos? ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Cadence esbozó una sonrisa. ─ Ya veo. Por eso forzaste tus propios sentimientos…

Pip rodó los ojos.

─ Su Alteza Cadence, ya me aburrí de usted. ¿Puedes salir a la luz, Luna?

Luna se hizo visible.

─ ¿Cómo supiste?

─ Era muy obvio ─ dijo Pip. ─ Por eso también lo dije todo. Supuse que querías escuchar lo que pensaba de ti. Ya lo sabes, digo, bastaba con que me preguntaras luego de darme tiempo a asimilar lo de ayer.

Luna entonces asintió. ─ Lo siento Pip, la verdad es que estaba nerviosa por tu reacción. Cadence me tranquilizó, pero todavía me sentía insegura. Seguro comprendes… confesar tus sentimientos resulta ser difícil…

─ Me lo dices a mí ─ dijo Pip. ─ Cuando tenía trece años, no tienes ni idea de cuánto me tomó armarme de valor. Solo conoces el final de la historia.

─ Jamás me imaginé que seguías molesto por eso ─ dijo Luna.

─ No, lo que me molesta son las jugarretas, y el hecho que después de lo mucho que me costó hacerme a la idea que mis sentimientos no serían correspondidos; de la nada todo cambia ─ dijo Pip. ─ Luna, en serio, ¿qué cambió?

La Princesa de la Noche solo le sonrió. ─ Tú, por supuesto. Ya te lo dije, Pip: te vi crecer, y me impresiona cómo cambiaste de ser un niño lindo… a bueno, no estás nada mal. Eres uno de los corceles más apuestos que he conocido.

Pipsqueak se sonrojó con el cumplido.

─ Pero eso, tú me viste crecer Luna ─ dijo él. ─ ¿Ya dejaste de verme como niño?

─ Pip, ¿recuerdas qué te dije cuando te rechacé, cuando tenías trece?

Pipsqueak hizo una mueca, todavía lo molestaba ese molesto recuerdo de su pasado.

─ _Pip, eres muy tierno, en serio. Y si metieras ese hermoso corazón en el cuerpo de un robusto semental; aceptaría tus sentimientos sin dudarlo. Pero lo siento mucho, solo tienes trece años, eres todavía un niño. Pero siempre serás mi amigo especial, sin importar qué._

Luna le volvió a hablar, regresándolo al presente: ─ Al final sellé mi propio destino diciendo esas palabras. Metiste ese hermoso corazón en un bello y bien formado cuerpo. No puedo evitar sentirme extraña alrededor tuyo.

Pipsqueak solo ladeó la cabeza, pero al final sonrió.

─ Bien, mi yo del pasado seguro estará saltando de felicidad…

Luna sonrió. ─ ¿Entonces eso es un sí?

─ Honestamente no sé qué hacer, pero… sí, saldré contigo.

Luna abrazó a Pipsqeuak con todas sus fuerzas, y se acercó para besarlo.

Él se separó.

─ Perdóname, pero todavía se me hace medio raro. Dame tiempo para eso, ¿te parece?

Luna se rio. ─ Está bien, gracias Pip.

Él asintió. ─ No sé qué hacer a partir de ahora.

─ Ni yo. Lo averiguaremos juntos.

Pipsqueak entonces regresó a las barracas.

─ Ey, ¿qué pasa contigo? ─ Preguntó Reality Slash. ─ Estás sonriendo.

Pip se echó en su cama. ─ No tengo idea de qué pasó. Pero, al parecer ahora tengo novia.

* * *

 **Este cap fue extraño de hacer. Pero divertido también. Luna toma la iniciativa ante Pipsqueak. Ahora, a desarrollar los eventos que se dieron al final Caos: la Era de Spike. Los que leyeron la historia saben a qué me refiero.**

 **En fin, Chao; nos leemos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aprendiendo a ser pareja**

El corazón de Pip estaba saltando de contento.

No comprendía cómo es que había pasado todo, y seguía pensando que era muy raro; pero en el buen sentido. Su niño interior estaba que explotaba de felicidad.

Casi no pudo dormir por la emoción que sentía, pero de todos modos tenía que despertarse temprano junto con sus compañeros. Pero estaba de buen humor.

─ Buenos días ─ saludó a sus compañeros, que le devolvieron el saludo.

Los tres avanzaron hacia las duchas, y se prepararon para desayunar, antes de ir al tablón a revisar sus asignaciones del día. Pero hoy, algo cambió en la rutina.

─ ¡Pipsy! ─ Llamó una alegre voz detrás del trío de soldados.

Pipsqueak se volvió, solo para toparse con una muy feliz Princesa Luna, que corrió a abrazarlo con sus alas; muy para la sorpresa (o deleite) de los testigos.  
La Princesa lo besó en la mejilla, y frotó su nariz con la de él. El chico apenas si podía respirar ante el sorpresivo ataque de afecto de la Princesa. Pero estaba feliz por ello.

─ Buenos días, Princesa Luna ─ saludó él. ─ ¿En qué la puedo servir?

─ Vamos, Pip, no tienes que ser tan formal. De hecho, vine a saludarte y a invitarte a desayunar conmigo. Esa puede ser nuestra primera cita formal como pareja. ¿Qué tal?

Mientras él Los demás guardias comenzaron a murmurar. Luna movió las orejas, lista para silenciar al que se atreviera a hacer un comentario negativo, pero lo que escuchó fueron risitas; y algunos que otros cobrando el dinero por las apuestas hechas anteriormente. Como la Princesa Cadence dijo, lo de ellos dos se veía a kilómetros.

─ ¿Entonces qué dices, Pipsy? Termina de arreglarte y ven conmigo. Estoy ansiosa…

Pipsqueak levantó un casco. ─ Su Majestad, con todo respeto, no puedo.

─ ¿Pipsy? ¿Por qué eres tan formal? Más bien, ¿por qué no puedes venir conmigo?

─ ¿Será porque estoy de servicio? Princesa Luna, cuando termine mi turno, con gusto me uniré a usted como su… novio. ─ Levantó una ceja. ─ En serio que sigue siendo extraño. Pero, ahora mismo, soy el cadete Squeak, un soldado a su servicio como todos.

Luna se separó de él, y Pip se alejó, todavía sorprendido, pero eso le quitó el sueño que tenía.

En cuanto a los capitanes lunares, no pudieron evitar sonreír ante el comportamiento de Pip. Les gustaba que el joven supiera darle un tiempo y un lugar a toda cosa.

─ Tiene que admitir que su ética de trabajo es intachable ─ le dijo Lightning Flash a la Princesa. ─ Esa actitud le abrirá muchas puertas aquí en la Guardia Lunar.

─ Sí, pero sí que voy a estar ansiosa todo el día ─ dijo Luna. ─ ¿Así fue cuando conociste a Black Swordsman?

─ Cada pareja es diferente, Princesa Luna ─ dijo Lightning Flash. ─ Aunque sí, cuando me di cuenta de mis sentimientos, no pude evitar distraerme mucho de mi trabajo. Por suerte nos encontramos un tiempo libre para ambos luego de cierto incidente.

Sonaba que había sido una gran aventura, pero la Princesa Luna no insistió más.

─ Bueno, en cuanto a lo del tiempo libre, quizá pueda arreglar algo…

─ Princesa, no le haga eso. Él ya dejó claro que quiere ser tratado como otro guardia.

─ Sí, supongo que tienes razón ─ admitió Luna.

Ella se cuadró, y regresó con sus guardias para continuar con sus asignaciones.

Pipsqueak fue asignado a los jardines. Pero debido a que ese fue el escenario donde nació su nueva relación, el pobre tuvo problemas para concentrarse.

Por suerte, casi nada sucedía en esa área, por lo que su distracción no fue notada por nadie.

Finalmente, llegó el tiempo del entrenamiento, lo que significaba que el turno estaba a punto de terminar.

Luna decidió no presentarse ese día, ya que sabía que no podría concentrarse. Desgraciadamente, Pip no tenía opción y terminaron derrotándolo en todos sus combates. Incluyendo a Acid Javeline, a quien usualmente derrotaba.

─ Bien, espero que tengas tu cita pronto ─ le dijo ella, de malas.

─ Yo también… ─ dijo Pip, levantándose.

─ Sí, así no siento justo patearte el flanco. ─ De pronto, sonrió con malicia. ─ Pero sí que lo disfruté.

─ Sí, no sé qué te hice… pero espero se te pase pronto ─ dijo Pip, levantándose pesadamente. ─ Yo soy de los que quiere estar en paz con el mundo.

─ Sí, eso es lo peor Pipsqueak ─ se quejó la chica. ─ ni siquiera haces fácil enojarme contigo.

Pipsqueak le sonrió. ─ Bueno, ya que ya te desquitaste conmigo, solo falta que te desquites con la jefa y ya te puedes volver a tu buen humor.

Acid frunció el entrecejo. ─ Y encima lo sabes…

─ Oye, las cosas se dieron así ─ dijo él. ─ Pero oye, también te considero muy guapa. En serio.

Acid y Pipsqueak chocaron cascos, al final todo quedaba bien entre ellos.

Y llegó el momento que todos esperaban: la hora de la cita.

Y sí, todos en la Guardia esperaban ese momento para soltar silbidos, y gritos de felicitación para los dos. Alguno que otro se reía, pero estaba bien. Todo quedaba entre amigos.

─ Entonces, ¿ahora qué? ─ Quiso saber Pispqeuak.

Luna negó con la cabeza. ─ Bien, Pipsy, la verdad es que no tengo idea. ¿Vamos a comer a un sitio?

─ Sí, claro. Lo que siempre hacemos ─ razonó Pip.

─ Tal vez sí, pero así me gusta a mí.

─ Y a mí. Oye, vamos a un sitio con mesas afuera. Me gusta cómo arreglaste esta noche ─ sonrió Pipsqueak. ─ Como que la hiciste especialmente bonita.

Luna se sonrojó ligeramente. ─ Es psicológico. Nuestro humor determina el color del cielo, tanto para el día como para la noche.

─ Entiendo ─ dijo Pip.

─ Y ahora mismo, estoy en las nubes.

Lo abrazó con su ala, y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

─ Sé que aún no estás listo para pasar a más, pero al menos déjame darte esto.

Pip estaba más rojo que un tomate, pero se las arregló para sonreír. ─ Y a ti déjame darte esto.

Le correspondió con otro beso en la mejilla.

Luego, se fueron a un hermoso restaurante, con terraza abierta, claro. Pip quería disfrutar de la hermosa noche de Luna.

─ Me encanta tu compañía Pip, desde siempre.

─ Y a mí ─ respondía él. ─ Pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto podría traer problemas.

─ ¿Sigues acomplejado por ser amigos desde que eras niño?

─ Bueno, entre eso, y ¿la prensa no va a molestarte? ─ Preguntó Pip.

Luna hizo una mueca. ─ Ah, sí, el cuarto poder. Otra de las modernidades que no llego a comprender. Pero descuida, no hay nadie aquí. Esta noche se trata solo de nosotros.

Y lo acercó, y lo abrazó con fuerza.

─ Luna…

─ Déjame disfrutar esto…

─ No me dejas respirar.

─ Perdóname ─ se sonrojó ella. ─ Pero eres fuerte, muchachón. Seguro aguantas un poco más de cariño de tu novia. Me encanta poder decir eso.

─ Y a mí se me sigue haciendo extraño, pero la práctica me hará acostumbrarme ─ sonrió Pip.

El resto de su noche pasó muy bien para ambos, y se despidieron en las puertas del ala especial de Luna.

La Princesa estaba de excelente humor, y no podía esperar a pasar otro día con su amiguito especial. Desgraciadamente, al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que había un alboroto.

Abrió la puerta para preguntar a sus guardias qué había pasado, y los encontró intentando contener a un grupo de ponis con sombreros, micrófonos y cámaras. Muchas cámaras.

─ ¡Princesa Luna, soy Ink Kid, del Canterlot Chronicle! ¿Qué dice de los rumores que se le vio románticamente involucrada con uno de sus soldados?

─ Oiga, ¿y es verdad que usted lo promovió en la Guardia?

─ Princesa, Princesa, ¿puede confirmar o desmentir los rumores que usted lo conoció de niño?

Y así seguían: 'Princesa, Princesa'. 'Por aquí Alteza, queremos respuestas'. 'El público tiene derecho a saber'. 'No deje a sus pequeños ponis con la duda'.

Y para colmo, la atacaban con flashes interminables de las muchas fotos que le exigían; e incluso, le ponían los micrófonos en la cara.

─ Basta ─ dijo ella.

Pero fue ignorada, los reporteros seguían en lo suyo, y para colmo, la estaban haciendo retroceder.

Sus guardias intentaban contenerlos, por supuesto, pero no querían lastimar a los otros ponis, por molestos que fueran, solo querían información de la Princesa Luna.

Entonces, una de sus guardias asignados (Acid Javeline) tuvo la brillante idea.

Apuntó su ballesta, y disparó contra la cámara de uno de los reporteros.

Esta estalló en mil pedazos.

El teniente asignado, Inner Darkness, sonrió aprobando la idea de Acid; y a su señal, los guardias prepararon sus armas; y aplastaron cámaras, libretas, micrófonos, grabadoras, etc. Todo lo que llevaban los reporteros fue destrozado sin piedad.

─ ¡No puede hacer esto! ─ Protestó uno de los reporteros. ─ ¡Los ponis tienen derecho a saber!

Luna entonces extendió un casco, y más guardias se unieron a ella. Incluyendo al Espadachín Negro y a la Destello Veloz.

─ Esta es mi ala personal, no está abierta al público. Contaré hasta cinco, y el que siga aquí, será escoltado por mis guardias a la salida.

Los reporteros entendieron, y dejaron en paz a la Princesa.

─ Black Swordsman, Lightning Flash, hoy apreciaría que actúen como mis guardaespaldas. Tengo el presentimiento que los voy a necesitar.

Los dos se inclinaron ante ella.

─ A su servicio, Princesa Luna ─ dijo Lightning Flash.

─ Pero a su hermana no le hará gracia.

─ Me da igual. Ya me pusieron de mal humor ─ respondió fríamente Luna. ─ Además, o es mandarlos a ustedes… o asegurarme que ninguno de estos tipos tenga un buen descanso en meses.

Black y Lightning la miraron preocupados.

─ ¿Qué? Me sobra paciencia y buena memoria.

─ (Osea, que es rencorosa) ─ le murmuró Black a Lightning.

─ Solo cuando me hacen enojar ─ dijo Luna. ─ En fin, vamos.

En el balcón donde Celestia y Luna desayunaban, la Princesa del Sol estaba haciendo lo mejor para contener a los periodistas, que la seguían bombardeando con preguntas.

─ ¡Pero Princesa Celestia, ella es su hermana! ¿Nunca notó algo extraño?

─ Y la presencia de su Alteza de Cristal, Cadence, ¿tiene algo que ver con todo esto? ─ Preguntó una reportera especialmente aguda. ─ ¿Se dio cuenta de algo y quiere ayudar a su hermana?

─ ¿Y ese tal guardia, Piper Squeak, de dónde se conocen?

Etc.

Celestia levantaba un casco con toda la paciencia que le era posible, y trataba de contener al grupo.

─ Señores, señores, seamos civilizados por favor. Si prometen ordenarse, y preguntar uno a la vez; entre Luna y yo estaremos felices de responder a todas sus preguntas.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron, y Celestia se volvió lista para recibir a su querida hermana; y que la ayudara a calmar a los reporteros.

Sin embargo, en lugar de Luna, entraron sus dos capitanes del demonio.

Ambos desenvainaron sus espadas, y usaron sus técnicas especiales:

─ ¡Star Burst… STREAM!

─ ¡Mother's… ROSARIO!

Y con su monstruosa habilidad, destrozaron cámaras y micrófonos de inmediato.

Detrás de sus capitanes entró Luna, seguida de una división de guardias; todos con sus armas listas.

Los reporteros entendieron el mensaje. Dieron media vuelta, y se fueron.

─ ¡Luna! ─ dijo Celestia. ─ Eso es intimidación.

─ Ajá, de algo me sirve tener a los soldados más fuertes de Equestria. ¿Algún problema? ─ Preguntó Luna.

Celestia no insistió.

Luna tenía un temperamento algo brusco, y muchos interpretaban que se molestaba con facilidad. La verdad no, solo levantaba la voz… pero era difícil hacerla enojar de verdad. Pero cuando lo hacía, hasta Celestia se iba con cuidado. (La última vez, tuvo que recurrir a los Elementos de la Armonía para detenerla; pues Luna era muy superior en combate).

─ Dejemos eso de lado. ─ Aceptó Celestia. ─ Entonces, ¿tú y Pip?

La expresión de Luna se tornó en una de gran alegría.

─ Ah, sí. Todavía estamos aprendiendo a cómo debemos actuar estando juntos, pero todo va bien.

Celestia le sonrió. ─ Me alegro por ti, sabía que llamar a Cadence fue la decisión correcta.

Luna la miró con molestia.

─ Lo que me recuerda, aun no te perdono por eso.

─ La mayoría de los ponis se conforma con decir 'gracias' ─ dijo Celestia. ─ Pero, de acuerdo. No debí entrometerme. Perdóname.

─ Disculpa aceptada.

Las dos se quedaron comiendo en silencio por un tiempo, cuando Celestia volvió a hablar.

─ Pero es un mortal, Luna.

Luna asintió. ─ Nunca he sentido nada parecido por nadie. Ni creo volver a sentirlo.

Celestia sonrió. ─ Sí, te conozco demasiado como para notarlo. En cuanto a él…

─ Veremos cómo avanza lo nuestro ─ aseguró Luna. ─ Y, si las cosas salen bien entre nosotros, pues le haré la pregunta. Si acepta, lo llevaré ante el Jefazo.

Celestia asintió.

─ Se alegrará por ti. El Jefazo, digo.

─ Pero no me voy a apresurar. Ahora mismo, quiero disfrutar este momento.

Celestia no dijo más, sabía que era lo correcto.

 _ **Lugar entre los mundos, oficinas centrales del Otro:**_

Lucifer caminaba entre los pasillos, hasta que llegó a esa puerta.

Miró nervioso a la secretaria, que le indicó que pasara.

─ Está esperándolo, señor Lucifer. Pase adelante.

Lucifer tragó saliva. Él era considerado como uno de los seres más temibles que existían. Temido por todo, y todos.

Sin embargo, ver a su Jefe siempre lo ponía nervioso.

Ese temible Ser a quien llamaban 'el Otro'. O bien, la Fuente de Todo el Mal.

─ El reporte, jefe ─ dijo Lucifer, entregando una carpeta al Otro.

El Otro examinó los documentos, una vista generalizada a la situación de todos los universos a cago de su Hermano. Levantó una ceja.

─ Ah, parece que una de las empleadas de mi Hermano se ha enamorado. Qué ternura.

─ Puro procedimiento de rutina, Señor. Basta con preguntarle cuánto vale su alma ─ dijo Lucifer.

─ Yo sé. Bueno, iré a ver dentro de poco.

Lucifer se inclinó ligeramente. ─ Por supuesto. Aunque no le veo el punto en molestarse personalmente con estas pequeñeces.

El Otro miró a su empleado de tal forma, que retrocedió.

─ Y todavía lo preguntas. Luego de tu desastre con Draco Sparkle en ese mismo mundo, me di cuenta que todos mis empleados son unos imbéciles de primera. Si quiero que las cosas salgan bien, debo encargarme yo.

Lucifer no dijo nada, y salió de la oficina.

El Otro volvió a revisar el archivo, y se preguntó si el niño aceptaría o no. Daba igual, lo único que podía perder era tiempo. Y eso no significaba nada para alguien como Él; o su Hermano.

* * *

 **Y bueno, no podía ser un fic de 'Caos: la Era de Spike' sin la intervención del Otro. No es la gran cosa, el énfasis del fic es la interacción del ship. Lo otro solo sirve como una herramienta que acelere la trama.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Su primer…**

Pipsqueak se levantó otra vez con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Su cita había salido de maravilla, y de nuevo esperaba pasar tiempo con Luna aquel día. Todavía seguía sin poder digerir cómo el menos probable de sus sueños de la infancia se cumpliera, pero Pip no se quejaba. Iba a durar poco, sí, pero el pequeño Pipsqueak dentro de él pensaba disfrutarlo.

─ La Princesa Luna y yo, ¿quién lo diría? ─ Murmuró Pip para sí, cuando se despertó.

Reality Slash y Cold Fusion lo miraron de reojo, pero prefirieron no decir nada. No querían reventar la burbuja de felicidad del joven Pipsqueak.

─ Ey, chicos, buenos días ─ saludó Pipsqueak de excelente humor.

─ Ey Pip ─ dijo Reality Slash. ─ ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita de anoche? ¿Qué tal es besar a una Princesa?

─ No nos besamos ─ dijo Pip, rojo como un tomate. ─ Todavía no estoy listo para eso.

─ Ay, ternurita ─ se burló Reality. ─ Vamos, compadre, si crees que la Princesa es la indicada para ti, pues adelante. No es como si se te presente una oportunidad como esa todos los días. ¡Besar a la Realeza! El único Caballero Real que ha podido hacerlo fue el Capitán Armor, y vaya que él tuvo suerte. ¿Por qué no vas a tenerla tú, compañero?

─ Slash, cierra la boca ─ dijo Cold Fusion. ─ Son cosas de Squeak, ¿verdad, Squeak?

─ Sí, gracias viejo ─ dijo Pip. ─ Es bueno contar con un amigo que sí sabe cómo ser discreto de cuando en cuando. En fin, ¿no se nos está haciendo tarde?

Era cierto, así que el trío de soldados se fueron a las duchas, para luego ir a los vestidores para colocarse sus armaduras; y chequear cuál era su asignación del día.

─ Patrullar las calles de Canterlot ─ leyó Pip en voz alta. ─ Bien, nos vemos chicos.

Reality Slash se despidió ruidosamente de él, mientras que Cold Fusion le dedicó una rápida inclinación de cabeza. Pip le sonrió a ambos, y se dirigió a su escuadrón.

Aquel día, Pip estaba bajo el mando del comandante Rolling Stone. El comandante saludó a su unidad, y el grupo desfiló hacia las calles de la ciudad.

Desgraciadamente, no se esperaban ser interceptados por un verdadero ejército de periodistas que, ni lentos ni perezosos, rodearon a uno de los miembros de su unidad.

─ ¡Joven Squeak, joven Squeak! ─ Llamó uno de ellos. ─ ¿Desde cuándo conoce a la Princesa Luna? ¿Es cierto que ella fue su niñera cuando era pequeño? ¿Acaso…

─ Cadete Squeak, Inquirer del ManeHattan Times. Escuché que se conocieron durante las noches de Nightmare, ¿qué puede decirnos al respecto? ¿O al menos puede respondernos si se unió a la Guardia Lunar solo por estar más cerca de su Princesa?

─ Cadete Squeak, ¿entonces es cierto que ella fue la que lo ayudó a entrar? Acaso…

Pip retrocedió, pero un mar de periodistas lo separaron de su unidad. Miró desesperado a su comandante, no quería lastimar inocentes, pero esta gente no le estaba dando opción. Finalmente, uno de los periodistas fue lo suficientemente atrevido de halarlo de la crin para llamar su atención, y Pip no tuvo más remedio que reaccionar por instinto.

Sacó al Picahielos, y con un certero movimiento cortó la crin del periodista, y, de paso, la cámara y la libreta que cargaba.

De inmediato todos los que estaban acosando a Pipsqueak retrocedieron cuando él les apuntó su espada.

─ ¡Esto claramente está violando la libertad de prensa! ─ Protestó alguien.

El comandante Rolling Stone sacudió su salvaje y larguísima melena, y avanzó amenazador.

─ ¿Será? Todos vimos claramente cómo su periodista asaltó físicamente al cadete. Y golpear a un Guardia Real es una ofensa federal. Tiene suerte que el cadete no quiera presentar cargos, ¿o sí, cadete?

Pip guardó su espada en el cinto, y levantó al sujeto.

─ De hecho, sí. Si me permite, mi comandante, me lo llevaré al calabozo.

─ Por favor ─ dijo el comandante. ─ ¿Ya sabe qué área estamos patrullando, no cadete? Búsquenos por ahí.

Pip se cuadró, y arrastró al pobre periodista hacia la celda. El mensaje estaba claro, nadie volvió a molestar.

Esa noche, cuando se vio con Luna, se veía que ella tampoco estaba de buen humor.

─ ¿Será que regreso luego? ─ Preguntó Pip, preocupado.

Luna negó con la cabeza. ─ No, Pipsy. La única razón por la que pude soportar el día, era porque iba a verte hoy.

Pip suspiró. ─ ¿También vinieron a fastidiarte los periodistas?

─ Ajá. Y a ti también, por lo visto. Escuché que metiste a alguien a la celda.

─ Sí, perdí la calma.

─ Tranquilo, estabas en tu derecho.

─ Mi primera vez arrestando a alguien ─ dijo Pip. ─ La verdad, imaginé que mi primer arresto sería diferente

─ Sí, la verdad toda la situación ha de sonar surreal para ti ─ suspiró la Princesa. ─ Yo me imaginaba que esto iba a pasar… estoy acostumbrada. No tomé en cuenta que a ti te terminaría incomodando así.

Pipsqueak se encogió de hombros. ─ Bueno, no es nada que no pueda soportar. Digo, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Nos van a estar fastidiando por un tiempo hasta que algo nuevo llame su atención. De hecho, me sigo hablando con Spike y los otros… tal vez puedo pedirles a nuestros señores del caos que hagan algo que los haga olvidarse de nosotros. Como una broma en que todos en Equestria estén obligados a decir la verdad. Quién sabe qué jugosos secretos salgan a la luz.

Luna se rio divertida. ─ Pip, por mucho que sea una buena idea; no creo que el señor del caos y sus agentes te hagan caso así como así.

─ ¿Quién dice que no? ─ Dijo Pip. ─ Spike siempre está abierto a sugerencias para poner el mundo de cabeza. Todos sus fans podemos sugerirle una broma, y aunque no las haga todas, las toma en consideración.

Luna ladeó la cabeza. ─ ¿En serio?  
─ No puedes esperar que cinco ponis y un dragón produzcan oro todo el tiempo, eso es lo que él dice. Aun los dioses del caos necesitan un empujoncito de cuando en cuando.

Luna asintió. ─ Tomo nota, a Twilight Sparkle le gustaría saber esto.

─ Como quieras ─ dijo él. ─ Oye, ¿y qué quieres hacer?

Luna lo consideró por unos instantes. ─ Ehem, no tengo idea. ¿Tú, qué quieres hacer?

Pip señaló a los jardines. ─ ¿Y si caminamos aquí? No quiero volver a salir.

Luna asintió aliviada. ─ Tienes razón. Quedémonos aquí. Vaya noche de cita, ¿no?

─ Oye, solo porque estamos empezando a salir no significa que todas las noches deban ser noches de cita ─ dijo Pip. ─ A mí me basta con que estemos un ratito juntos. Soy un poni sencillo.

Luna lo abrazó. ─ Y por eso te quiero. Tienes razón, todo esto es nuevo para mí…

Pip se encogió de hombros. ─ Ya pasamos por esto, lo es para los dos. Dejémoslo que, tratemos de hacer una caminata nocturna todas las noches. ¿Te parece?

Luna le sonrió. ─ Por supuesto, Pipsy. Pero el sábado que es tu día libre, eres mío todo el día. La noche te la dejo para que la pases con tus amigotes.

─ Mmmh, suena bien. Pero oye, son tus soldados también. Tenles más respeto.

Luna se rio. ─ Precisamente porque son mis soldados, sé que son tus amigotes. Solo mantente alejado de Acid Javeline.

Fue el turno de Pipsqueak para reírse. ─ Vamos, es mi amiga de entrenamiento.

─ Es una coqueta y no me agrada ─ dijo Luna, fingiéndose indignada.

Los dos miraron las estrellas.

─ Me gusta tu noche, como siempre.

Ella lo abrazó. ─ Gracias. A mí me gustan tus ojos.

Lo acercó hacia su rostro, cuando Pip se tensó de repente. Ella se mostró decepcionada.

─ ¿Todavía no estás listo?

─ Luna, solo ha pasado un día. Te prometo que cuando me sienta listo, yo seré el que te bese a ti.

─ Mis labios estarán esperando, Pip, así que no tardes. Por favor, Pipsy…

Él se sonrojó. ─ Haré lo que pueda.

El resto de la semana pasó de forma rápida, a pesar que la recién formada pareja sentía que el tiempo que pasaban separados era demasiado largo. Pero los paseos por los jardines a la luz de la luna era suficiente para ambos.

Y, si seguían así, Celestia insistía que pronto harían una marca permanente en el pasto.

Finalmente, llegó el sábado.

Pip abrió los ojos, solo para toparse con unos grandes ojos azules que se encontraban directamente sobre él.

Soltó un grito, y se cayó de la cama de la impresión.

Por suerte Luna lo atrapó con su magia.

─ ¡¿Se puede saber qué pasa contigo?! ─ Gritó Pip.

Luna levantó una ceja. ─ Vaya forma de hablarle a tu novia. No digamos a tu Princesa.

Pip se recuperó. ─ Sí, tremendo susto que me metiste. ─ Miró a su alrededor. ─ ¿Dónde están Cold y Reality?

─ Los mandé afuera desde temprano ─ explicó Luna. ─ Quería darle una sorpresita a mi novio. Parece que funcionó de maravilla.

Pip se estiró ligeramente.

─ Como sea. Me pregunto si Acid hubiera hecho este tipo de bromas.

Luna hizo un puchero. ─ Eso fue un golpe bajo.

Pip terminó de estirarse. ─ Sí, perdón por eso. En fin, déjame ducharme y…

─ Y hoy si desayunarás conmigo y con Tia ─ declaró Luna. ─ Te espero en el comedor.

Pip asintió, y se fue a las duchas.

Entonces se fue a bañar, y salió con sus ropas de civil. Saludó a los guardias en la puerta, y luego al balcón donde Luna y Celestia desayunaban.

Sentía las miradas de los dos escuadrones que guardaban la puerta, y para su disgusto, halló a Ragnar.

─ Miren quién se cree mucho porque una Princesa le puso el ojo. Creo recordar que tú y yo…

Un diccionario le cayó en la cabeza desde una viga, y lo dejó inconsciente.

'El peso del conocimiento'. El ataque (no letal) firma de la francotiradora de hielo.

Pip miró hacia arriba.

─ ¡Gracias, Sinon!

La temible ballestera le sonrió. ─ Los invitados de la Princesa Luna también están bajo nuestra protección, compañero. Pero a cambio, me debes una revancha en el entrenamiento.

Pip saludó a su compañera, y entró al balcón.

Celestia lo recibió con una gran sonrisa.

─ Es un placer recibirte, Pipsqueak. De veras que ha pasado un tiempo desde que desayunabas con nosotros.

Pip se rio tímidamente.

─ Sí, desde que era pequeño.

─ Sin embargo, las circunstancias han cambiado mucho. Casi tanto como tú ─ le dijo Celestia, guiñándole un ojo.

Pip asintió, y se fue a sentar junto con Luna. ─ Dígamelo a mí.

Luna lo abrazó con su ala.

─ Sí, las cosas han cambiado, y así me gustan a mí.

Comenzaron a comer, cuando Celestia dijo de pronto:

─ Entonces, Pipsqueak, tengo entendido que le gritaste a mi hermana.

─ Por maravillosos que sean sus ojos, casi me causan un infarto ─ dijo Pip. ─ Dice que no entiende el humor moderno. Pues yo no entiendo el humor antiguo.

Luna soltó una risita. ─ ¿A quién le llamas vieja?

Pip se encogió teatralmente de hombros.

─ ¿Qué? Yo no llamé viejo a nadie. Solo dije que yo, Piper Squeak, no entiendo el humor antiguo. Ya sabes. Solo hago conversación.

Celestia y Luna se carcajearon ante la audacia del joven. Solo porque había compartido mucho con ellas desde que era pequeño, podía tratarlas tan familiarmente sin pensar. Pero, por lo mismo la situación con Luna le seguía pareciendo extraña.

─ ¿Y qué tienen planeado hacer hoy, Pip? ─ Preguntó Celestia.

─ Ni idea. ¿Luna?

Ella le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

─ Bueno, para empezar, una pequeña presentación de los Shadow Bolts. Si te parece bien.

Pip aceptó. ─ ¡Genial! No había ido a uno de esos desde que mi hermano me llevó hará unos seis años.

─ ¿Qué tu hermano no es un Wonderbolt? ─ Preguntó Celestia.

─ Sí, pero quería ver por qué tanto escándalo por la competencia. Y seamos sinceros, la fama de los Shadow Bolts se debe más que todo al Capitán Black Swordsman.

─ Es un as del aire y hay que celebrarlo por eso ─ opinó Luna. ─ No veo qué tiene de malo celebrar sus habilidades tanto con la espada como con el vuelo.

─ Diviértanse ─ les deseó Celestia.

Se fueron en un carruaje de tren alquilado. Luna hubiera usado su carruaje personal, pero Pip no quería ser llevado por sus compañeros guardias reales.

Llegaron a Cloudsdale, y por supuesto, se fueron al palco real.

De nuevo, Pip se sintió incómodo al ser guardado por dos compañeros, pero ellos solo soltaron un par de silbidos y lo empujaron para que se diera prisa. Su romance con Luna ya era asunto público de todos modos.

Y, muy para su sorpresa, se encontró con que en el balcón estaban también la capitana Lightning Flash, y su hija Yui.

─ ¡Capitana! ─ Saludó Pip.

─ No, Pip, también estoy de descanso ─ dijo ella. ─ Soy solo Lightnig, ¿de acuerdo?

─ Oh, está bien ─ dijo él. ─ ¿Entonces, qué haciendo? ¿Apoyando su esposo?

─ Ajá, Black es genial. Desde siempre amo sus shows.

─ Sí, y también hace tiempo que no veo a papá ─ dijo Yui. ─ No sé cuánto ha cambiado su rutina.

─ Ni yo ─ dijo Pip.─ En fin, veamos.

La demostración de vuelo fue increíble, como siempre.

Fieles a su estilo, los Shadow Bolts modelaron nubes a gran velocidad; y se metieron dentro para manejarlas como titiriteros.

Representaron una formidable escena, un combate donde Black Swordsman y su compañero Klein retuvieron un grupo de ponis en Aincrad, intentando entrar por la fuerza a un calabozo; mientras que Lighting y su mentora, Zekken, iban y destruían a un poderoso monstruo.

─ Eso fue… interesante, ¿pero siguen representando escenas de su vida en Aincrad? ¿No han pensado en representar nuevas batallas?

─ Bueno, la historia de cómo me derrotaron es muy popular. ─ Dijo Luna.

─ También esa vez que nos unimos a las Portadoras de la Armonía, las Princesas y el Equipo del Caos contra la invasión de las Pinkies lobo.

Pip se encogió de hombros. ─ Ah, como sea.

─ Sí, bueno, dejemos a la familia tranquila. Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar, Pipsy ─ sonrió Luna.

Los dos se despidieron de Lightning y Yui; y hasta se toparon con Black Swordsman en las escaleras.

─ Vamos a comer, ¿quieres? ─ Ofreció Luna.

─ Claro, ¿qué se te antoja?

─ La última vez me hablaste de una Hay Burger, ¿recuerdas? Vamos a probar eso.

─ Bien, espero que te guste. En lo personal, a mí me gusta mucho ─ dijo Pip. ─ Son lo mejor, sobre todo después de una noche 'con mis amigotes'.

Regresaron a Canterlot, al local favorito de la Guardia Lunar para comer. Y, tal y como Pip lo esperaba, estaba lleno de guardias lunares en su día libre.

Uno de ellos, Blackest Night, miró a sus compañeros.

─ Y yo que estaba preocupado por el cadete Squeak.

─ Ey, comandante, ─ saludó Pip. ─ Bueno verlo también.

Blackest saludó al chico con una inclinación de cabeza, cuando Luna se adelantó.

─ Comandante ─ dijo Luna. ─ ¿Cómo que estaba preocupado por Pip?

─ Sí, todos pensábamos que lo llevaría a tantos lugares elegantes, que lo terminaría por ablandar. Es bueno ver que él la trajo a nuestro nivel, así sabemos que no hemos perdido a un buen compañero por una vida de lujos.

Se rieron, y Pip con ellos.

─ No es porque ella no intentara, ¿pueden creer que quería que me subiera a un carruaje tirado por compañeros?

─ A poco…

─ Digo, ni que fuera un oficial o algo ─ dijo Pip.

De nuevo los comentarios no faltaron, pero Luna prefirió ir a ordenar en lugar de dignificarlos con una respuesta. Además, no es que se molestara realmente por unas cuantas bromas de su guardia.

Al poco tiempo, Pip se unió a ella con su propia orden.

─ Perdón por eso, no pensé lo popular que es este lugar entre soldados.

─ Tranquilo. Prefiero esto al acoso de la prensa. Y si se aparecen, bueno, estoy rodeada de mis guardias. Muchos de ellos en servicio, así que, que lo intenten.

Pip vio de reojo cómo los botes de basura se movieron de súbito.

─ ¿Cómo es que…?

─ Sentidos de alicornio.

Comenzaron a comer, y Luna estaba fascinada por el sabor de las hayburger.

─ Increíble, ¿quieres decir que el pueblo ha disfrutado de esto por generaciones?

─ Al menos desde mis padres ─ dijo Pip, tranquilamente. Entonces, se fijó en el acompañamiento de Luna. ─ Ah, ¿también aros de cebolla?

─ A diferencia de las Hay Burger, sí he probado las Hay Fries. Me gustan, pero heno con heno no me suena.

─ Esa es mi filosofía ─ Accedió Pip, tomando su orden de aros de cebolla.

Los dos estaban en su pequeña burbuja, ignorando las bromas de la Guardia Lunar que seguían. Pero al final hasta ellos se cansaron cuando se dieron cuenta que no había reacción por su parte.

Finalmente, se levantaron, y regresaron al castillo.

─ Fue maravilloso, Pip ─ sonrió Luna. ─ Me gustó pasar tanto tiempo en tu compañía.

─ Y a mí ─ dijo él. ─ Vaya, sigo sorprendido que no se trate de mí reviviendo mis sueños de cuando tenía doce y trece años.

Luna lo abrazó. ─ Oh, Pip.

El chico sonrió, tomó aire… y antes que Luna pudiera reaccionar, le plantó un dulce beso.

Ella se sorprendió mucho, pero por dentro estaba feliz, y lo aceptó.

Entonces se separaron.

─ ¿Y dime, fue tan raro como te lo esperabas? ─ Bromeó Luna.

Pip negó con la cabeza.

─ Nope…

─ Muy bien, me ale…

─ Fue más ─ dijo él. Al ver la expresión de Luna, él tuvo que explicarse mejor. ─ Verás, tenía sabor a aros de cebolla.

Luna se quedó callada por unos segundos, y se carcajeó.

─ Es verdad, son sabrosos pero no los recomiendo para antes de un beso.

─ Lo tendré en cuenta ─ aseguró Pip. ─ Para próximas citas.

Luna se sonrojó. ─ Sí, para la próxima.

* * *

 **Bueno, este cap fue más de un episodio tierno, mostrando una escena entre divertida y romántica entre Luna y Pip. Las escenas de amor siempre me han dado problemas, pero hoy me disfruté mucho haciéndola. Siento que fluyó bien.**

 **Eso, y ya saben:**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ah, ¡la familia!**

La rutina era siempre la misma. La trabajadora yegua llamada Dairy Squeak se levantaba temprano en la mañana, e iba a ordeñar a las vacas. Una vez recogida su leche, iría a pasteurizarla, y luego la vendería en la tienda de la familia.

Era un trabajo duro que había durado por generaciones y generaciones. Primero fue su etcétera-abuelo, su tátara-tátara-abuelo, su tátara-abuelo, su bisabuelo, luego su abuelo, su madre y padre… ella, y finalmente, su querido hijo seguiría con la tradición. Por eso se encontraba en Canterlot, para aprender administración de empresas en la universidad. Él se haría cargo del negocio de la familia. Sí, un brillante futuro.

Aquel día como siempre, luego de ordeñar la leche, Dairy tomó una pequeña pausa para desayunar con su padre, Middle Squeak, antes de reanudar sus tareas.

Estaba terminando de poner la olla en la gran olla para pasteurización, cuando escuchó el vozarrón de su padre llegando desde el comedor.

─ ¡MALDICIÓN, ESTO ES INAUDITO! ¡ALGO COMO ESTO SOLO TRAERÁ LA VERGÜENZA A LA FAMILIA SQUEAK! ¡LOS JÓVENES DE HOY YA NO RESPETAN! ¡SE HA PUESTO EN JUEGO LA REPUTACIÓN DE LA FAMILIA!

Fue cuando Dairy entró a la cocina. ─ Papá, ¿ahora qué pasa contigo? ─ Puso una sonrisa divertida. ─ ¿O es que ya te convertiste en uno de esos viejos que le gritan a los periódicos por cualquier cosa? Por favor que no sea la sección de deportes.

Su padre le envió una mirada que le advirtió que no estaba para bromas. Dairy se recompuso, y le mostró el periódico. Casi toda la página era ocupada por una foto de su hijo y la Princesa Luna. Se les veía en lo que parecía ser una cita en un restaurante de Canterlot. Sin embargo, lo que había enfurecido a Middle Squeak era el titular:

 **¿EL SIGUIENTE PRÍNCIPE DE EQUESTRIA?**  
 _─La Princesa Luna encuentra el amor en uno de sus Guardias Reales─_

─ ¡Esto no puede ser, es el colmo! ─ Gritó de nuevo el anciano─ ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? ¡No podemos permitir que algo como esto ocurra! ¡A Canterlot!

Dairy Squeak asintió con furia. El periódico de la mañana la había enfurecido tanto como a su padre, y estaba más que lista para la acción.

─ Tienes razón. El honor de los Squeak está en juego. La leche puede esperar.

Y los dos corrieron a montarse al primer tren a Canterlot. Este era un asunto urgente.

Mientras tanto, Pipsqueak había sido asignado otra vez al patrullaje de la ciudad, de nuevo bajo el mando de Leafa del Clan de los Sylf. Y, por primera vez desde que se hicieron guardias propiamente dichos, le tocó con una compañera de entrenamiento.

Quick Storm.

La mañana prometía ser muy tranquila, como casi todas las mañanas en Canterlot. La verdad era una ciudad de lo más pacífica; y a lo sumo, las Guardias Reales deshacían uno o dos conflictos durante el día, y rara vez tenían la necesidad de arrojar a alguien a la celda. Pero, cuando lo hacían, la mayoría eran ponis ebrios que armaban escándalo durante la noche. Pero claro, para las áreas peligrosas, estaba la unidad de Trixie.

Todo parecía ser rutinario para todos, cuando de pronto, se pusieron de guardia por un trote dirigiéndose hacia ellos a toda velocidad.

Eran dos ponis terrestres, una poni madura de pelaje marrón claro, melena lisa entre color chocolate, y color caoba. Con dos hermosos ojos terracota. Y un poni en sus setentas, pero igualmente fuerte y vigoroso. Con el pelaje color blanco hueso, una escasa melena entre marrón y plateada. Sus ojos eran verde musgo.

Sus Cutie Marks eran una botella de leche, y un gran queso respectivamente.

─ ¡Ahí estás! ─ Dijo autoritariamente el anciano.

─ Bien, bien, bien, niño, tienes muchas cosas que explicar. ─ Añadió la yegua.

Los Guardias Lunares intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión, excepto uno, que soltó un enorme suspiro mientras rodaba los ojos.

─ Antes que hagan algo, cabe advertirles que atacar a un guardia real es una ofensa federal. Mi turno acaba a las seis, después del entrenamiento. ¿Les parece si nos encontramos en la plaza central?

Los dos ponis terrestres miraron a Pipsqueak, luego al escuadrón, y asintieron, para luego separarse.

─ Ehem, cadete Squeak… ─ empezó Leafa.

─ Mi mamá y mi abuelo. Malditos tabloides.

Nadie dijo más, sus compañeros comprendían perfectamente. O al menos eso creían.

Luego de luchar en el entrenamiento, y vencer y ser vencido respectivamente, Pipsqueak se preparó para salir.

Desgraciadamente, Luna vino a interceptarlo.

─ ¡Pipsy! Justo el poni que buscaba. ¿Listo para nuestro paseo por los jardines?

Pip suspiró. ─ Perdón Luna, pero mi familia vino de visita.

La expresión de Luna cambió a una de irritación. Pero no con Pip.

─ Me gustan mucho los tiempos modernos, pero esto de la libertad de prensa es algo que nunca voy a tragarme del todo.

─ Sí, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer? ─ Bromeó Pip, tratando de bajar la tensión.

─ Añadir una semana más a su sentencia.

Pip levantó una ceja. ─ ¿Su sentencia?

─ Sentencia extraoficial. Desde que empezaron a molestarnos, ninguno de esos periodistas ha tenido ni una noche de descanso. Me he asegurado de ello.

Pip prefirió no decir nada.

─ Este… te invitaría pero, ya sabes, este es un asunto de familia. Espero que entiendas.

─ Claro Pip, nos vemos mañana entonces.

─ Gracias, de veras que me vas a hacer falta.

Luna se rio. ─ Y dime, ¿cómo fue? Cuando te encontraron, digo.

─ Tuvieron la suerte de interceptarme mientras iba patrullando. ─ Explicó él. ─ Menos mal que mis compañeros no hicieron muchas preguntas.

Luna estuvo de acuerdo. ─ El respeto entre mis guardias reales es muy importante. Más que el respeto a mi hermana.

─ ¡Te oí, Luna! ─ Se escuchó la voz de Celestia a la distancia.

Los dos se rieron, y luego Pipsqueak se dirigió a la plaza central.

Pipsqueak se puso a buscar a su familia por todos lados, hasta que los encontró en un café, cenando.

─ Espero que no te moleste que hayamos esperado sin ti, Piper ─ dijo su abuelo fríamente.

Pip solo se sentó, frente a su madre y su abuelo.

─ Terminemos con esto, ¿sí? ─ Dijo Pipsqueak. ─ Sáquenlo de sus sistemas. Ey, ¡mozo!

Un poni se acercó.

─ ¿Le traigo algo de comer al señor?

─ No, una cerveza estaría bien. Me va a hacer falta para lo que viene.

El mozo, acostumbrado a los dramas en la mesa, se apresuró con el pedido. Estas boberías no eran de su incumbencia.

Dairy y Middle miraron fijamente a Pip, que se preparaba para lo que venía.

─ Entonces… ─ comenzó su madre.

El abuelo lo soltó todo de una:

─ ¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE MANCHAR ASÍ EL HONOR DE LA FAMILIA, PIPER? ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?!

El mozo se apresuró a traerle su cerveza, que Pip agradeció.

─ Claro que me doy cuenta. Ya estoy crecidito, ¿no?

─ Es una vergüenza, una infamia. ─ Gruñó Middle. ─ ¿Con qué cara nos presentaremos ahora en Ponyville, eh? ¿Qué crees que dirán los vecinos?

─ Me da igual, ahora vivo en Canterlot ─ dijo Pip.

─ Teníamos tantos planes para ti, Piper ─ suspiró su madre. ─ Todo lo has echado a perder.

─ Al unirte a la Guardia Real, has roto con más de ocho generaciones de lecheros. Espero que estés orgulloso ─ gruñó Middle.

Pip rodó los ojos. ─ No iba a renunciar a mi sueño de la infancia solo porque la familia me lo pedía.

─ Pero dijiste que entrarías a la universidad para estudiar y así hacerte cargo del negocio en el futuro ─ reclamó Dairy.

─ Solo si fallaba las pruebas. Resulta que no fallé, y dentro de poco cumplo un año como Guardia Real. En lo que a mí respecta, estoy satisfecho ─ dijo Pip.

─ Has traído la desgracia a esta familia ─ siguió refunfuñando Middle Squeak. ─ El negocio familiar ha muerto.

─ Si tanto les importa, búsquense un aprendiz ─ dijo Pip.

─ Este es un asunto de familia ─ dijeron su madre y su abuelo a la vez.

─ Bien, mis primos. O quién quita, tal vez alguien le llame la atención a mamá. No sé cómo va a sonar esto, pero tú sigues estando arrebatadora, ma.

La yegua se sonrojó, pero seguía muy molesta.

─ ¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnos, Piper?

─ ¿El que me haya unido a la Guardia Lunar? En cuanto me ascendieran ─ dijo Pip.

─ ¿Por qué tanto?

─ Yo qué sé, quería retrasar esto lo más posible ─ dijo Pip, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. ─ Pero ya qué.

─ Sí, ya qué. ─ Dijo su madre. ─ Me molesta más que esperaras tanto a decirnos, Piper.

─ Para ser honestos, lo primero que hubieran hecho sería sacarme del entrenamiento y meterme a empujones en la universidad.

─ Ganas no me faltan de hacerlo ya ─ gruñó Middle. ─ Pero supongo que es tu vida.

─ Gracias por entender ─ dijo Pip.

─ Entonces, ¿seguro que no te interesa ni un poquito el negocio de la leche? ─ preguntó su abuelo.

─ No.

─ Ya veo. Si alguna vez cambias de opinión…

Dairy lo interrumpió. ─ Entonces, ¿la Princesa Luna y tú?

Pip no pudo evitar sonrojarse, y sonreír.

─ Sí. Es extraño, pero extraño bonito.

─ ¿Algo así como las bromas del equipo del caos? ─ Quiso saber Dairy.

─ No, esto sí es divertido, pero diferente.

─ Entiendo, fue algo así como cuando conocí a tu abuela ─ añadió Middle.

─ ¿O mi padre? ─ Se le escapó a Pipsqueak.

─ No hablemos de él, por favor ─ dijeron la madre y el abuelo.

Pip se mordió la lengua, seguía siendo un tema delicado. Aún después de tantos años.

─ Pero estoy muy feliz por ti ─ dijo su madre. ─ Fue tu primer amor, ¿no?

─ No me lo recuerdes ─ dijo Pip sonrojándose. ─ En serio que no sabía en qué demonios estaba pensando…

─ Oh, pero yo sí ─ sonrió su madre. ─ Decías que ibas a llevarla a tu local favorito de hayburgers, y que luego irían al parque a los columpios, a comer helado…

─ Basta por favor ─ dijo Pip.

─ Aw, ¿es que mi pequeño no quiere que lo avergüence enfrente de su noviecita? ─ Siguió molestando su madre.

─ No, lo que no quiero es que esos fastidiosos reporteros tengan algo con qué incomodarme o acosarme mañana en la mañana ─ dijo Pip. ─ Ya es bastante con la gritada de ustedes dos. No me gusta ponerme violento, pero la última vez me forzaron a lastimar a alguien, y ponerlo en un calabozo.

Madre y abuelo intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

─ Oye, perdóname ─ dijo el Middle, preocupado. ─ No pensé que…

─ Tranquilo abuelo. Mientras no se metan con Luna, que digan lo que quieran de mí. De hecho, me gusta ser la oveja negra. Me quita un peso de encima.

─ Aw, ¿no eres el poni más lindo? ─ Dijo su madre.

A pesar de la primera impresión, el resto de la noche la pasaron muy bien; y al final la pequeña familia se despidió.

Pip regresó al castillo, y su madre y abuelo de regreso a Ponyville.

Al día siguiente, Pip miró los titulares.

─ Nunca falla ─ dijo él, con tono de resignación. ─ Pero bueno, no mencionan a Luna. Me doy por satisfecho.

En los titulares se leía:

 **¿UN PRÍNCIPE, O UN LECHERO?**

─ _El misterioso origen del novio de la Princesa Luna sale a la luz ─_

Se fue a su asignación del día, por suerte eran los pasillos del castillo. No tenía que salir.

Luna fue a encontrarlo poco después.

─ ¡Pipsy! ─ Lo llamó.

Él se cuadró. ─ Ya hablamos de esto, mi Princesa. Cuando tengo puesto el uniforme, soy el cadete Piper Squeak.

Ella solo sacudió la cabeza con furia.

─ No estoy de humor para esto. Pip, decían cosas horribles de ti en el periódico.

─ Vengo de una familia de lecheros, ¿y? ─ Dijo él. ─ También soy la oveja negra.

─ Pero entonces, ¿no estás molesto? ¿Ni deprimido, ni nada?

─ Claro que no, me importa más lo que digan de ti que lo que digan de mí ─ dijo él con una sonrisa.

Luna lo besó.

─ También en eso nos parecemos. Que digan lo que quieran de mí, pero nadie se mete con mi Pipsy.

─ Ni nadie con mi Princesa ─ dijo él, acariciando su espada. ─ Por eso soy un Guardia Lunar. Y hablando de, estoy de servicio…

Luna rodó los ojos. ─ Claro, claro. Tu ética de trabajo. Siempre nos vemos hoy en la noche, ¿no?

─ Por supuesto. Y, en mi día libre, prometí a mi familia que los visitaríamos. Espero que no te importe… o si no voy solo.

Luna le sonrió.

─ Me encantaría. Nos vemos, cadete Squeak.

─ A su servicio, mi Princesa.

* * *

 **En fin, otro cap de esta historia, centrándonos en la familia de Pip. El siguiente también los incluirá; y eso. La verdad disfruté mucho escribiendo esto. El siguiente cap tendrá otro elemento de 'Caos la Era de Spike'. Los que conocen la historia, se pueden imaginar de qué viene la cosa. En fin,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los juegos militares**

Había llegado la hora de la verdad. Luna y Pipsqueak se encontraban frente a la casa de este último, listos para hablar con la familia Squeak y presentar a Luna como su novia.

Luna miró a Pipsqueak, que le sonrió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa.

─ ¿Nerviosa? ─ Preguntó él con calma. Ella asintió, lo que hizo que él la abrazara ligeramente. ─ Tranquila, Luna. Lo peor ya pasó, lo sé, eso lo soporté yo solo.

─ Sí, bueno, no puedo evitar sentirme algo nerviosa por todo esto. Es la primera vez, en mis cuatro mil novecientos treinta y dos años de edad que paso por una situación parecida ─ dijo Luna. ─ Nunca antes había tenido un novio. Ni mucho menos que me presentara formalmente a su familia.

─ Sí, al menos conoces a mi familia desde siempre ─ dijo Pip. Luego, lo consideró un poco mejor. ─ No, ahora que lo pienso eso no representa ningún alivio.

Luna se encogió de hombros, y entonces tocaron la puerta.

Les abrió Dairy Squeak, con una sonrisa hospitalaria. ─ ¡Piper! Me alegra que vinieras. ─ Luego, hizo una profunda reverencia. ─ Princesa Luna, como siempre, gracias por hacerse cargo de mi pequeño. Espero que no le dé muchos problemas. Puede ser un poco loco, pero solo es un jovenzuelo. Se le pasará con el tiempo.

Por suerte, Pip se había armado de paciencia. Le esperaba un día largo.

Por su parte, la Princesa Luna no podía evitar sentirse en casa. La familia Squeak siempre le había hecho sentir en casa. Desde aquel día que se ofreció para ser la niñera de Pipsqueak, hacía tantos años. Casi desde su primera Noche de Nightmare.

─ ¡Princesa! Pase por aquí ─ dijo alegremente el abuelo Middle Squeak, ofreciéndole una fuente con queso en cubos. ─ Espero le guste, hemos estado guardando este para una ocasión especial. Y la primera novia de mi nieto es muy, muy especial.

La Princesa lo agradeció de corazón y lo probó. Puso una enorme sonrisa. Delicioso.

─ Genial, increíble. Por lo que veo, el negocio de los lácteos sigue sobre ruedas.

─ Por supuesto ─ aseguró Middle Squeak con orgullo. ─ O bueno, lo estaba antes que cierto poni que no voy a decir su nombre, pero lo estoy viendo justo en este momento vino, y decidió que quería romper la tradición de generaciones y generaciones de…

Luna miró la clara incomodidad de Pipsqueak, y tomó otro pedazo de queso.

─ Bueno, no me queda más que felicitarlo, señor Squeak. Se nota que su familia pone su alma y su corazón en lo que hace. Si Pip pone tan solo una fracción de su pasión en ser mi soldado, puedo decir que no habrá Princesa más protegida que yo.

Eso funcionó, pues pronto Dairy Squeak se sentó en su sofá, e invitó a la pareja a hacer lo mismo. Luna y Pip tomaron aire, este era el momento de la verdad.

─ Entonces, Princesa Luna ─ comenzó Dairy. ─ ¿Usted y mi pequeño?

─ Sí, señora Squeak ─ dijo Luna, bajando la cabeza. ─ Sé que suena muy extraño, y hasta inapropiado, teniendo en cuenta que es prácticamente un niño si se le compara conmigo.

─ Y tenía que sacar eso a colación ─ dijo Pip, haciendo un pequeño face-hoof.

─ Tú apenas vas a cumplir diecinueve ─ le recordó Dairy. ─ Hasta para mí eres un niño.

Pip no pudo responder a eso, lo cual no ayudó a la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo.

─ Pero bueno, es importante que lo mencione ─ dijo Dairy, volviendo su atención hacia Luna. ─ Princesa, lo que me preocupa de todo esto es cómo se siente usted por Piper. Usted lo cuidó cuando era pequeño, usted lo llegó a bañar, fue su niñera…

Luna asintió.

─ Son las mismas preocupaciones que Pip expresó en su momento… las mismas razones por las cuáles él no estaba seguro de esto. Pero al final, no puedo evitar dejar de ver que el niño que conocí se ha convertido en… un poni de lo más apuesto.

Dairy solo miró a Luna, luego a Pip, y luego puso una sonrisa pícara.

─ Ah, Pip, veo que te has convertido en todo un rompecorazones.

Pipsqueak se rio nerviosamente. ─ Bueno, me he dado cuenta de eso en Canterlot. Acid y varias compañeras me han puesto el ojo.

Luna frunció el entrecejo. ─ No me lo recuerdes. De no ser porque es mi soldado, le hubiera dicho lo que pienso hace tiempo a esa coqueta de Acid Javeline.

Pip la calmó como pudo.

─ Ya, cálmate. Durante una fiesta, ella terminó besando a Cold Fusion.

─ Y encima no se decide a quién quiere ─ dijo Luna, molesta.

─ No, la verdad estaba demasiado ebria como para diferenciarlo de mí ─ dijo Pip. ─ En fin, el buen Cold reaccionó muy bien con ella, por mucho que no quiera admitirlo.

Dairy les sonrió alegremente.

─ Veo que ustedes dos no se complican con esto.

─ Soy muy feliz ahora con Pip ─ dijo Luna.

─ Y yo con Luna. Me sigue pareciendo medio raro, pero raro bonito ─ dijo Pip. ─ Es el sueño de mi infancia… por raro que suene.

─ Sí, ¿entonces ya la llevaste a comer helado, y a tu puesto de hayburgers favorito? ¿Qué hay de una cita en el parque de diversiones? ─ Dijo la Dairy, pícaramente.

Pip se puso más rojo que un tomate, pero lo aguantó con dignidad digna de un Guardia Lunar.

─ Dos de tres. No hay parques de diversiones cerca de Canterlot.

Luna le guiñó un ojo. ─ Pero hemos ido al teatro.

─ No me lo recuerdes ─ murmuró Pip por lo bajo.

─ Ajá, están felices. ¿Saben qué les daría más felicidad? ¡Que uno de ustedes herede el negocio de lácteos de la familia! ─ Intervino Middle Squeak, mitad en serio, mitad bromeando.

Después de eso, Pip y Luna pasaron una velada más agradable.

Dairy todavía estaba algo preocupada por todo el asunto concerniente a que Luna se había hecho cargo de Pip desde que era niño; y no comprendía cómo es que pasó tan rápido de ser solo una compañera de juegos, a algo más para su hijo. Pero al final, se llevaban bien, y, lo más importante, estaban cómodos el uno con el otro. Pip era solo Pip; y Luna era solo Luna.

─ Les deseo lo mejor ─ dijo Dairy, al momento de despedirse.

─ Gracias, mamá ─ le sonrió Pip. ─ Gracias por todo.

─ Sí, gracias señora Squeak ─ añadió Luna.

─ Por favor, su Alteza, llámeme Dairy. Prácticamente usted es familia ahora.

Se abrazaron todos, y la pareja volvió a Canterlot.

En tren, Pip seguía negándose a ser transportado por compañeros de la Guardia Lunar.

─ Me sorprende que no preguntaran si te preocupara ser un mortal y yo…

Pip la miró, extrañado. ─ Ay vamos, de tanto tiempo de conocer a mi familia, ¿de veras pensabas que se iban a meter en eso?

Luna le dio la razón.

─ Eso sí, siempre han sido peculiares. Pero es genial.

Él le dio un amoroso codazo. ─ ¿A poco querías que te preguntaran eso?

─ Es solo que, tú te ves demasiado calmado con ese asunto.

─ ¿Quieres que me preocupe?

─ No, pero… no es normal.

─ Luna, a mí me gusta tomarme las cosas con calma. Disfruto del momento ─ dijo él. ─ Mi abuela, que en paz descanse, siempre me decía que la ansiedad es un desperdicio de imaginación. Si estoy preocupándome por tonterías, ¿cómo voy a disfrutar lo nuestro?

Besó a Luna apasionadamente. Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero pronto se vio devolviendo el beso.

─ La cosa es que, no voy a desperdiciar nuestros momentos juntos preocupándome por tonterías.

Luna frotó su nariz con la de Pipsqueak.

─ Pip, gracias. Gracias por ser como tú.

Al día siguiente, como siempre, los reclutas se levantaron temprano, se ducharon; y avanzaron hacia el tablero para ver sus asignaciones.

Sin embargo, aquel día las cosas serían diferentes.

El Espadachín Negro y la Destello Veloz se encontraban frente al tablón de anuncios, ante todos los ansiosos cadetes.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ Preguntó Pip a otro soldado cercano.

El soldado, White Fire, sonrió.

─ Ah, tú empezaste este año, ¿no? Te envidio.

─ ¿Por qué? ─ Insistió Pip.

Entonces, el capitán Black Swordsman llamó al orden.

─ Atención, soldados, sé que están emocionados pero deben controlarse.

Lightning Flash avanzó con la gracilidad que la caracterizaba.

─ Queda mes y medio para los Juegos Militares, y tenemos que mantener nuestra racha de invictos. He escuchado que Shining Armor está haciendo lo imposible para que la Guardia de Cristal nos supere por fin. Aunque no hay comparación, no podemos bajar la guardia. Como siempre, los entrenamientos aumentarán su intensidad.

─ Si quieren ganarse un lugar para pelear a nuestro lado, deberán aumentar su rango de victorias durante el entrenamiento ─ dijo Black. ─ Eso si quieren ganarse el privilegio de trapear el piso con las demás Guardias Reales frente a toda Equestria.

Los guerreros gritaron de emoción.

─ ¿Estamos claros? Entonces, no los interrumpimos más. Váyanse a sus asignaciones. Menos los nuevos reclutas. Ustedes vienen con nosotros.

Pip, Cold Fusion, Quick Storm, Acid Javeline y Reality Slash fueron con sus capitanes.

─ Bien, ustedes son un caso aparte. Todos ustedes tienen un lugar durante estos juegos militares ─ explicó Black Swordsman. ─ Ese es el rito de iniciación final.

─ Antes de darle la bienvenida a un nuevo grupo de reclutas el próximo año ─ añadió Lightning Flash. ─ Espero que estén listos, porque no será sencillo.

─ ¡Sí, señor Espadachín Negro! ¡Señorita Destello Veloz! ─ Dijeron los reclutas.

─ Entonces, vayan a sus asignaciones. Y más les vale entrenar muy duro.

Los soldados se cuadraron, y se fueron a lo que parecía ser una larga y tediosa espera antes de lo bueno: el entrenamiento.

Finalmente llegó la hora, la hora que todos los soldados de Luna estaban esperando.

Se notaba bien claro cómo todos se preparaban para luchar, afilando sus espadas; o haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento.

Retos se gritaban de aquí a allá, todos estaban ansiosos para probar su fuerza en la arena.

─ Ustedes los nuevos reclutas tienen suerte. Nunca olvidaré mi primer año, ¡pateé el trasero de tres guardias solares! ─ Se rio alguien.

─ ¿En serio? ─ Preguntó Cold. ─ ¿Y hace cuánto fue?

─ El año pasado ─ dijo el soldado. ─ Pero fue genial. Me encantó ir, aunque al final me noqueó un Guardia de Cristal. Maldito.

Siguieron bromeando, e intercambiando comentarios, cuando comenzaron el brutal combate.

Todos estaban muy emocionados, por lo que esta vez los combates fueron el doble de brutales de lo normal.

Sobre todo para los nuevos cadetes, que querían demostrar que eran dignos de entrar en los Juegos Militares.

Tras el primero, de lo que serían días de un entrenamiento más duro de lo normal, los nuevos cadetes salieron del entrenamiento.

Y, como de costumbre, la Princesa Luna se encontraba esperando a Pip a la salida del gimnasio.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa de alegría se borró cuando se dio cuenta que su poni muy especial estaba cojeando, y tenía un buen moretón en medio del cuerpo.

─ Ah, cierto. Los Juegos Militares.

─ ¿Por qué esa cara? Creí que era tu evento favorito.

Luna forzó una sonrisa. ─ Me cuesta mucho ser objetiva, lo siento. Es que no me gusta verte lastimado.

─ Se viene un gran evento, y a mí me toca participar ─ dijo Pip. ─ Mejor acostúmbrate, es solo entrenamiento. Y es solo un evento.

─ Sí, tengo que dejar de preocuparme por tonterías. Eres mi soldado y mis soldados hacen esto.

─ Bien que lo entiendas ─ dijo Pip.

El resto del mes fue de entrenamientos bastante duros. Tan duros, que muchas veces Pip no podía dar sus paseos nocturnos con Luna. Estaba demasiado cansado. Solo quería darse un atracón en comedor de la guardia, y dormir a pierna suelta.

Luna pronto encontró la solución a eso, al buscarse un poco de tiempo para pasarla con Pip dentro del Reino de los Sueños. Claro que no siempre funcionaba, pues dormía tan profundamente, que no quería interrumpir sus sueños. Por suerte muchas veces soñaba con ella, así que solo tenía que mezclar su conciencia dentro del sueño.

Y, tras un mes y medio de duros entrenamientos, estaban todos listos.

A todos los que habían sido seleccionados para participar en los juegos militares, se les había concedido un permiso el día anterior al evento; para que estuvieran en plena forma.

Pip y Luna la pasaron juntos, por supuesto.

─ Espero que vayas a arrasar en el campo de batalla, Pipsy.

─ Eso intentaré, después de todo, es apenas mi primer año ─ dijo el chico.

─ Ya va todo un año, eso es impresionante ─ lo felicitó Luna. ─ Solo te deseo lo mejor, ¿eh? Te estaré esperando cuando termine, pasaremos dos días muy divertidos.

Pip asintió alegremente.

─ Por supuesto. Esa es la mejor forma de disfrutar de mis vacaciones.

Entonces, se despidieron. Pip necesitaba descansar muy bien para su gran día.

De hecho, ella usaba un viejo hechizo para que el sueño de sus soldados fuera el doble de reparador. Por eso, todos los participantes se levantaban frescos como lechuga.

Pip enfundó el picahielos, y junto con Reality Slash y Cold Fusion se unieron al resto de las tropas seleccionadas.

…

Como siempre, había un gran bullicio en el estadio.

Las cuatro Princesas de Equestria entraron orgullosamente, siendo escoltadas por la única Guardia que no participaba en los juegos. La Guardia de la Amistad, los soldados de Twilight Sparkle. Que, a pesar que habían incrementado su número con el paso de los años, seguía teniendo demasiado pocos miembros como para participar. (Twilight solo los tenía por pura formalidad. Le eran útiles, pero prefería hacer las cosas sola).

Entonces, las puertas laterales del estadio se abrieron, y las guardias de Cristal y del Sol entraron en perfecta formación.

El Capitán Shining Armor y el Comandante Flash Sentry avanzaron al frente de su escuadrón, flanqueados por sus tenientes, Pink Diamond y Rose Quartz.

Por su parte, la Guardia del Sol era liderada el héroe que portaba la legendaria arma que destruye el mal, Master Sword; a su lado caminaba Hylian Shield, cuya defensa era imbatible. Las tenientes Majora y Skyward Sword cerraban la formación.

Los líderes se miraron con fiereza, y chocaron cascos. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Pues al final, era bien sabido que todo se decidía entre capitanes.

Todo el estadio estalló en vítores.

Entonces, de pronto se hizo silencio.

Las puertas centrales del estadio se habían abierto.

Entraron sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Ese paso lento y orgulloso de los invencibles.

Los líderes de las Guardias de Cristal y del Sol centraron su odio en las dos figuras que lideraban la formación de lunares.

El Espadachín Negro, llevando sus famosas espadas en la espalda, Elucidator y Dark Repulser. A su lado, estaba su esposa, la Destello Veloz, en cuyo cinto, refulgía Lambent Light.

Cerrando su formación, iban Leafa del clan de los Sylf, y Sinon, la Francotiradora de Hielo.

Black Swordsman y Lightning Flash llegaron con los otros capitanes, y chocaron cascos con ellos. La sonrisa calmada y confiada de los lunares solo llenó de ira a los otros capitanes.

La Princesa Twilight usó su voz mágicamente amplificada para anunciar el inicio de todo:

─ ¡SOLDADOS! CONOCEN LAS REGLAS, SERÁ UNA BATTLE ROYALE EN DONDE TODAS LAS GUARDIAS COMBATIRÁN ENTRE SÍ, HASTA QUE NO QUEDEN EFECTIVOS DE LAS GUARDIAS RIVALES. LA GUARDIA QUE QUEDE EN PIE SERÁ CONSIDERADA LA GANADORA.

Los líderes militares se cuadraron, y desenvainaron sus armas.

─ ENTONCES, YO, LA PRINCESA DE LA AMSITAD, DOY POR INICIADA LA DÉCIMA CUARTA EDICIÓN DE LOS JUEGOS MILITARES DE EQUESTRIA.

Entonces chocaron espadas.

Gracias a espejos encantados por la Princesa Twilight, la audiencia podía tener una vista muy detallada de todos los ángulos de la batalla.

Desde la tierra, en donde los unicornios y los terrestres luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para derrotarse unos a otros; hasta el aire, donde los pegasos chocaban espadas con fiereza, intentando derribarse.

Casi todos los pegasos usaban primordialmente la espada, (los lunares intentaban emular la técnica de la doble espada de su capitán), pero había una notable excepción.

Acid Javeline probaba ser extremadamente útil al proveer a sus compañeros con fuego aéreo, que era bastante rápido y los otros soldados tenían problemas para responder a ella.

Pronto se convirtió en un blanco prioritario.

Lo supo cuando tuvo que eludir un poderoso ataque de Shining Armor.

─ ¡Derríbenla, pero ya! ─ Ordenó él.

Pink Diamond apuntó su cuerno hacia Acid, cuando sintió una larga espada chocando contra su armadura. La teniente de cristal retrocedió, y blandió su espada justo para bloquear un ataque frontal por parte de Cold Fusion.

Ella, con gran habilidad, usó su cuerno para mandar un destello, que desconcertó a Cold, y ella le clavó la espada en la frente.

No le hizo daño, durante el evento, las armas estaban encantadas; y cuando alguno recibía una herida 'fatal', o demasiadas como para poder continuar, el soldado se transportaría instantáneamente fuera del estadio.

Pink Diamond celebró brevemente su victoria con un pequeño brinco lateral, cuando sintió cómo una espada penetraba su armadura, y llegaba a su pecho.

El hechizo de tele-transportación comenzó a hacer efecto, ella miró a la dueña del arma; era una larga y espada color rosa, con una vaina estilizada para simular pétalos de rosa; y una rosa miniatura en la empuñadura.

La espada pertenecía a Rose Quartz, su compañera, que se veía tan confundida como ella.

Rose, que no encontraba palabras para lo que hizo, solo señaló hacia atrás de Pink Diamond. Ella asintió, y miró detrás suyo. Se dio cuenta que al saltar, se había metido en medio de la pelea de su compañera. Sonrió con ironía, pero alivio al ver que nadie más había notado su estupidez.

─ Nadie puede saber que hicimos esto.

Y se desvaneció.

Seguían peleando.

Hylian Shield había levantado su escudo, tratando de retener el brutal ataque de doble espada del Espadachín Negro. Elucidator y Dark Repulser arañaban el escudo con perseverancia, intentando forzar una apertura.

Finalmente, Hylian usó su técnica e ataque: el golpe de escudo, que empujó hacia atrás a Black Swordsman, y éste perdió el equilibrio.

Saboreando la oportunidad para quitarse de encima a ese maldito, saltó para acabarlo con una daga corta; cuando varias flechas atravesaron su armadura; y ella cayó al suelo.

─ ¿Qué?

Detrás suyo, Quick Storm sostenía a Sinon, quien, a su vez, sostenía su vieja y confiable Hécate. Ante el resignado Hylian Shield, ella recargó la ballesta, y disparó.

La flecha hizo que Hylian se terminara de desvanecer, y Black pudo ir a buscar a otros a quiénes vencer. Él prefería ir por los altos mandos.

Mientras tanto, Reality Slash blandía desde el aire su ninjato, llamado katana. Su estilo de combate era bastante simple: él apuñalaba desde el aire a los puntos débiles de las armaduras de sus oponentes, o si podía puntos expuestos, para que éstas se cayeran y fuera más fácil derrotarlos.

Sus ataques eran rápidos y certeros. Y también tenía la oportunidad de dibujarse una imagen general del campo de batalla.

Fue cuando notó que algo no andaba bien.

Un guardia había soltado su espada, y estaba pateando a otro, que también había soltado su espada.

Con las armas, no se podía recibir daño real. Pero los golpes tendrían el mismo efecto siempre.

Slash abrió los ojos como platos, y gruñó.

El guardia que le estaba dando la paliza, era ese pesado de Ragnar. Y su víctima, era Pipsqueak.

El chico trataba de defenderse, pero lo había tomado desprevenido; y el otro no le daba la oportunidad de defenderse.

Había demasiado escándalo alrededor como para que alguien lo notara, Pip estaba a la merced de Ragnar.

─ ¿No que la Guardia Lunar pelea a ganar, estúpido? ─ Gruñó Ragnar. ─ Muérete.

─ ¡No! ¡ACID!

La otra pegaso llegó con su compañero.

─ ¿Qué?

Él solo señaló a su amigo.

─ Yo me encargo de Ragnar, tú pon a Pip fuera de combate para que lo manden a la enfermería.

Ella miró el horrible espectáculo, y asintió rápidamente.

Ragnar seguía ocupado en patear a Pipsqueak, que ya había perdido la conciencia; cuando le clavaron una espada corta en la cabeza.

Miró a Reality, que aprovechó a darle otro corte en el cuello antes que se desvaneciera; mientras que Acid despachaba a Pip.

─ Viejo, nos lo vas a agradecer.

Las orejas de Acid Javeline se movieron, y ella se tiró al suelo. Reality no fue lo suficientemente rápido, y fue golpeado por una lanza de un cristalino.

Se desvaneció, solo para aparecer en el vestido de los lunares, en donde una horrorizada Luna estaba tratando de reanimar a Pipsqueak.

─ ¡Pipsy! ¿Qué pasó contigo, Pipsy? ¡Respóndeme, Pipsy!

─ Uy… Pip… lamento no haber reaccionado antes ─ dijo Reality.

Ella lo miró. ─ ¿Sabes qué pasó?

─ Ragnar aprovechó para desquitarse en medio del escándalo.

La Princesa apretó los dientes. ─ Esto me lo va a pagar caro. Gracias, joven Slash.

─ Cuando quiera. Pispqueak es un buen amigo, y un buen poni.

…

Cuando Pip abrió los ojos, se encontraba en la enfermería. Y, por supuesto, Luna estaba a su lado.

─ ¡Oh, Pipsy!

Él trató de levantarse, pero ella lo forzó a acostarse con su magia.

─ No, el doctor te prohibió levantarte o hacer cualquier esfuerzo excesivo.

Él gruñó.

─ ¡Vamos! Solo quiero levantarme y matar a Ragnar.

─ Eso cuenta como esfuerzo excesivo ─ lo reprendió Luna.

─ Me da igual, ese pedazo de animal merece que lo haga pedazos.

─ Comprendo tu frustración. Pero te alegrará saber que me he asegurado que se le dé de baja, y no creo que se atreva a dormir por un tiempo.

Pip se recostó. ─ Maldita sea. Maldita sea.

─ ¿No te alegra?

Pero él estaba de mal humor. ─ Me sé cuidar solo, ¿sí?

─ Pip… lo de hoy prueba lo contrario.

─ ¡¿A quién se le ocurre hacer eso durante un evento oficial?! De acuerdo, ese tipo tenía una deuda conmigo, lo entiendo. Pero demonios, ¿no sería suficiente vencerme según las reglas? Ese tipo tiene problemas graves.

Luna no pudo argüir contra eso. Lo abrazó.

─ Ay Pip, me dio un no-sé-qué cuando te vi ensangrentado e inconsciente. Oh, Pip…

─ Pasa ─ dijo él. ─ Nunca sabes cuándo te topas con un loco.

─ Es cierto. Pero me asusté. Me asusté mucho, oh Pip.

─ Al menos recibí ayuda inmediata ─ dijo Pip, aliviado. ─ Y deja el 'Oh Pip'. Ya me siento ponirlandés.

─ Sí, tienes grandes amigos Pipsy. Ellos se aseguraron de llevarte a mí en cuanto se dieron cuenta. Ah, ahora pienso diferente de tu amiguita Acid Javeline.

─ Bien por ella. ¿Entonces, qué? ¿Quedarme en cama por unos días.

─ Sí. Nadie verá a mal que me haga cargo de ti mientras estás en cama.

─ Gracias Luna. Este… ¿beso?

Ella se inclinó sobre él, y lo besó.

─ Beso.

Entonces, preguntó.

─ Oye, ¿y ganamos?

─ Ganaron, por supuesto. Pobre Shining, pero lo superará. Siempre lo hace.

* * *

 **Otro cap más cargado de acción, demostrando un cierre para el arco de Ragnar y Pip. Tal vez darle más detalles en futuros caps, pero no tan profundo. Igual, quiero concentrarme en llegar al punto de 'Caos la Era de Spike' y mostrar ese detalle final que se mencionó en el otro fic.**

 **Y hablando del fic de Spike, el humor referencial no puede faltar; y antes que alguien me pregunte, sí, sé toda la verdad acerca de Diamante Rosa, este solo era un chiste malo.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**El precio de estar con ella**

Se notaba que la Princesa Luna no había escatimado en esfuerzos para ayudar a Pipsqueak a recuperarse de la salvaje golpiza de Ragnar. Se le habían concedido dos semanas de licencia, lo cual era sospechoso, pero Luna aseguró que no había tenido nada que ver, que ese era el tiempo de licencia normal para sus guardias. En fin, nada que no pueda averiguar cuando volviera a estar en servicio.

Sin embargo, lo que sí tuvo todo que ver con Luna, fue que ella insistiera en que Pip se mudara a una de sus habitaciones personales durante su licencia. No estaba en servicio, por lo tanto, no tenía por qué dormir en el cuarto comunal con los otros soldados.

─ ¿Te das cuenta que esto es forzar la nota? ─ Preguntó Pip, viendo cómo Luna era la que cargaba su maleta para quedarse esas dos semanas.

─ Nada de eso, te golpearon bastante fuerte, y el doctor dijo nada de sobre-esforzarte ─ dijo ella. ─ ¿O es que no te gusta que te haga un favor, Pipsy?

─ Solo digo que eres muy exagerada ─ dijo Pip con calma. ─ Soy muy dulce, eso no se pone en duda. Pero en serio, ni que estuviera hecho de azúcar.

─ Vamos, Pip, ¿tanto te molesta que me haga cargo de ti, aunque sea por un ratito?

─ Bueno, la verdad sí ─ dijo él. ─ Se supone que soy un Guardia Lunar, endurecido por el entrenamiento. Sin mencionar que me dieron un buen montón de pociones de recuperación, y de paso, ¡directo de Aincrad! Ahora ya estoy bien.

─ Ay, Pip ─ sonrió Luna. ─ No tienes por qué hacerte el duro conmigo y lo sabes, ¿no?

─ No es hacerme el duro, es… ─ no tenía ninguna respuesta. ─ Bueno, ya qué. Pero sostengo que ya me dieron pociones de recuperación de calidad. Ahora estoy bien.

─ Solo digamos que quiero que guardes tus energías para algo que valga la pena. No las desperdicies en una tonta maleta, ¿de acuerdo?

Luna entonces dejó la maleta de Pip en la cama, y se dispuso a empacar las cosas del chico. Pip no tuvo más opción que buscarse una silla, y verla trabajar. Entonces notó algo, algo en los movimientos de Luna no se veía natural, más bien…

─ ¿Oye, hay una razón por la que esté moviendo tanto el trasero? ─ Preguntó él.

Luna se quedó quieta por unos instantes, y le sonrió. ─ Ah, ¿qué no te gusta?

─ No me malinterpretes, me encanta. Podría ver esto todo el día.

─ Tan delicado y directo como siempre, Pipsy. ─ aseguró Luna. ─ Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, estamos solos los dos, y somos pareja. Haz las cuentas tú mismo.

Pipsqueak sonrió, honrado, pero, como con el asunto del beso, se le hacía medio raro.

Luna notó la duda en el rostro de Pip, y no pudo evitar su decepción; pero no iba a forzar a Pip a hacer algo que él no quisiera. Por suerte, él se decidió rápidamente, y le sonrió confiadamente. Luna se alegró bastante, aunque Pip no pudo evitar bromear al respecto.

─ Este… no es que quiera desperdiciar tus esfuerzos por mí, pero ¿pero no el doctor dijo que nada de esfuerzos extremos? Estoy en plena recuperación después de todo.

Luna rodó los ojos medio fastidiada, pero al final dejó escapar una risita. ─ ¿Qué no te dije ya que estaba buscando que ahorraras tus energías para algo más importante que una maleta? Pensé que tal vez podríamos aprovechar tu licencia.

─ Tan delicada y directa como siempre ─ se burló Pip. ─ Claro, pero, no tengo ni idea de cómo empezar. Es la primera vez que tengo una pareja.

─ ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan formal? Yo soy tu novia, Pipsqueak. Dilo sin reservas.

Se besaron.

─ Te amo, Luna.

─ Te amo, Pipsqueak.

Los dos se acurrucaron en la cama, sin separar sus labios.

…

Luna salió despacio del cuarto que ocupaba Pip, y se dirigió al balcón. No quería dejarlo, pero tenía un deber que cumplir.

Con mucho cuidado, les regaló a sus pequeños ponis una hermosa noche, completa con una lluvia de meteoros. Así de feliz estaba.

Por suerte, su deber dentro del Reino de los Sueños podía ser realizado desde cualquier cama. Y esa noche, su lugar estaba en la cama de Pipsqueak.

Celestia estaba observando desde otro balcón, y no pudo evitar notar el brillo extra en las estrellas de la noche de Luna.

─ Me alegro tanto por ti, hermana. Que hayas encontrado a tu otra mitad.

…

Pipsqueak caminaba perdido entre un bosquecillo cercano. Pero no le preocupaba mucho el que no conociera el lugar, se veía como un lugar muy apacible. Además, tenía su confiable espada, así que si aparecía algo, su entrenamiento lo ayudaría.

Además, el bosque se le hacía familiar.

Miró a su alrededor, solo para toparse con un árbol de tronco grueso, con las iniciales PS toscamente grabadas. Pip entonces reconoció el árbol, y el bosquecillo… y el lugar en general.

Era la vieja granja de su familia.

─ Llevaba años de no venir, ¿a qué hora me aparecí por aquí?

Entonces se encaminó hacia la vieja casa que sus bisabuelos construyeron.

─ ¿Todavía está en pie?

Pero mientras más avanzaba, vio una enorme construcción que no reconocía. Parecía la mansión de un noble o algo por el estilo.

Era grande, y muy lujosa. Y, por alguna razón tenía el emblema de Luna en la puerta. Además de dos guardias lunares de aspecto intimidante en cada lado de la puerta, pero estos no parecieron notar su presencia.

Pip sintió un escalofrío, algo así como una presencia oscura.

─ ¡Ay por favor! ─ Se quejó Pipsqueak. ─ ¿Es en serio?

Y atravesó la puerta, como si se tratara de un fantasma.

Dentro de la casa, se encontró con Luna, arrastrando la silla de ruedas de un poni demacrado, de pelaje blanco con manchas que comenzaron siendo marrones, pero que el tiempo las había tornado beige. Junto con su melena, que ahora era plateada.

Él miró a la Princesa Luna, pero ella tenía toda su atención centrada en el anciano.

─ Vamos Pipsy, el sol está en lo alto. Te caerá bien atrapar algunos rayos.

El anciano miró a Luna, moviendo sus orejas.

─ Gracias señorita. ¿Pero quién es usted?

Luna hizo una mueca de dolor, pero la reprimió rápidamente, y acarició al anciano con la punta de sus alas.

─ No importa, Pipsy. Ven, vamos.

El anciano tosió en respuesta, y ella arrastró la silla de ruedas hacia afuera.

El Pipsqueak vestido de armadura no sabía cómo reaccionar. Al final el muchacho se lo pensó mejor, y retrocedió gritando muy asustado.

…

─ ¡Pipsqueak! ¡Pipsqueak! ─ Gritó Luna, levantándolo.

Viendo que ya estaba despierto, Pipsqueak dejó de gritar y le sonrió.

─ Ey, Luna. Lo siento, ¿te desperté?

─ No, ya es de día. ¿Qué pasó? ─ Preguntó ella.

─ Solo un sueño, no te preocupes.

─ Me preocupo, ¡es mi área después de todo!

Pip se explicó mejor:

─ Lo siento, me refiero a que no es nada que no pueda manejar por mi cuenta. ¿Sí? tu deber debe ser principalmente con los niños, no pierdas el tiempo en mí.

─ Pero Pip, eres mi novio, es natural que me preocupe.

─ Más razón para que no lo hagas, no sea que te acusen de conflicto de intereses ─ dijo Pip. ─ Tranquila, ¿sí? Si necesito ayuda, te juro que serás la primera a quien se lo pida.

─ Bien, con eso me conformo. Pero es una promesa, Piper Squeak.

─ ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre completo? ─ Se extrañó él.

─ Porque es serio.

─ De acuerdo, te lo prometo, Luna Lunera Cascabelera.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Dijo la Princesa, sorprendida.

─ Sé que tú te llamas solo Luna, pero los nombres largos le dan carácter a este asunto.

─ Tómatelo en serio.

─ Y lo hago, tú confía en mí. ¿Sí?

─ Bien, confío en ti.

Luego de esa pequeña discusión en la ama, tuvieron un día de lo más tranquilo entre ambos. Desayunaron junto a Celestia, y luego pasearon por los jardines.

─ Cuando estés más recuperado, podremos salir a la ciudad. Es cierto que ya puedes caminar, pero no quiero que los periodistas indiscretos te estresen de más.

─ Tranquila, no me molesta. Es nuestro lugar de citas después de todo.

Luna le sonrió, y el resto del día fue apacible.

Esa tarde, de nuevo estuvieron juntos hasta el momento de bajar la luna, y Luna regresó con Pip, que estaba tomándose una taza de té.

─ Ey.

─ ¿Qué clase de té es?

─ Tilo, ayuda a dormir.

Luna le sonrió. ─ Oye, para eso estoy yo. Literalmente es mi especialidad.

─ Me gusta el té ─ dijo Pip. ─ Me relaja y tengo dulces sueños.

─ Hablando de eso, si tienes pesadillas esta noche, yo…

─ Ya habíamos quedado que te diría si no puedo manejarlo ─ dijo Pip. ─ Tranquila, hoy fue tan tranquilo que es una probabilidad entre mil que me pase.

─ De acuerdo, pero no te olvides de tu promesa.

…

Pipsqueak se apareció de nuevo en la granja de su familia.

─ Tenía que ser. Bueno, démonos prisa.

Esta vez, como sí sabía a dónde dirigirse, se ubicó más rápido.

Se encontró con la enorme y señorial residencia que estaba construida en el terreno de su familia, y entró.

De nuevo vio a Luna, empujando a su yo en silla de ruedas, que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre de Luna. Y constantemente tenía que preguntar dónde estaban, o había que repetirle las cosas una y otra vez.

Era devastador verse así, pero lo peor era ver a Luna aguantarlo todo con tanta paciencia y cariño. Ella se mostraba fiel, sin importar las necedades que su yo anciano soltara. Lo único que parecía dolerle de todo aquello era la incapacidad de Pipsqueak de recordar quién era.

─ Perdone, señorita, ¿quién es usted?

Luna con mucho amor tomaba un casco del anciano, mostrando un brazalete dorado.

─ Soy tu esposa, Pip. Luna.

─ Luna, sí, ¡Luna!

El viejo sonreía, y se le quedaba viendo a los ojos de la Princesa, con una expresión de ternura y mucho amor. Pero, en unos segundos, su expresión se tornaba en blanco, y volvía a preguntar:

─ Perdone, señorita, ¿quién es usted?

El Pipsqueak del presente suspiró. ─ Bien, ya desperdicié suficiente subconsciente en esto. ¿Hola? ¿Puedo despertarme ya?

Nada.

Entonces, gritó horrorizado.

…

Se despertó en su cama, junto con Luna que se veía muy agitada.

─ ¡Pipsy! ¿Estás bien?

Pipsqueak sonrió satisfecho.

─ Y mucho.

Miró por la ventana, y agradeciendo que era de noche, volvió a dormirse; muy para la preocupación de Luna.

A la mañana siguiente, Pip seguía de buen humor, pero Luna estaba muy preocupada.

─ Otra vez tuviste una pesadilla ─ lo acusó ella.

─ No es una pesadilla, lo llamaría un sueño muy molesto ─ dijo Pip.

─ Pip, háblame. ¿Qué es lo que ves?

─ Nada de lo que valga la pena que te preocupes, te lo juro ─ dijo él.

─ Pero te despertaste gritando ─ protestó ella.

─ Sí, porque es un sueño lúcido, y eso es lo que necesito para despertar. Es a propósito, en serio.

─ Pipsqueak, dime qué sueñas. ─ Exigió Luna.

Pip suspiró. ─ Una tontería, te juro que te lo contaré todo si vuelvo a verlo, ¿sí? Pero, como dije, lo veo como una molestia. No me da miedo, solo me fastidia.

Fue otro día apacible para la licencia de Pipsqueak, pero Luna no dejaba de pensar en la pesadilla recurrente de Pip. Él decía que todo estaba bien, que no tenía miedo, que era una tontería que no valía la pena; pero no podía evitar que Luna .

Finalmente, se decidió. Por mucho que Pip no quisiera, le echaría un vistazo a su sueño. Tenía que saber qué estaba pasando con él.

Además, tener una pesadilla recurrente tres días seguidos no era normal.

Tras una tercera noche de hacer el amor, y acurrucarse juntos en la cama, ambos entraron al Reino de los Sueños.

Pero esta vez, Luna lo siguió. No entraría a su sueño, no a menos que encontrara algo que requiriera de su intervención.

…

Pipsqueak se apareció de nuevo en la granja de su familia.

Suspiró. ─ Argh, no otra vez ─ dijo él.

Tomó aire, y soltó el mejor grito de pánico que pudo hacer.

Pero esta vez nada.

Suspiró.

─ Tengo que ir a la casa, ¿no?

Y esta vez caminó rápido. Mientras más rápido, mejor.

* * *

Desde su punto de observación, Luna encontró muy interesante el escenario del sueño de Pip. Lo más extraño de todo, era que era la casa en el campo que un día quisiera construir.

Qué raro, y qué inquietante a la vez.

* * *

Pipsqueak atravesó la puerta, y de nuevo se topó con Luna haciendo de enfermera a esa versión demacrada y envejecida suya.

El chico rodó los ojos, y gritó.

Nada.

─ Ay, vamos, ya vi esto. Ya sé de qué va la cosa, despierta de una vez, maldita sea.

No sonaba asustado, sino hastiado.

Volvió a intentar gritar.

─ ¡Bien! Si no quieren dejarme ir, supongo que no tengo que quedarme a ver esto.

Pero al abrir la puerta para volver al campo, se dio cuenta que esta se dirigía a la misma habitación.

Pip hizo un face-hoof.

─ ¿Es en serio?

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, Luna sintió un escalofrío. Una presencia, lo peor.

Nunca se había cruzado con esa presencia, pero la reconoció de inmediato. El instinto más básico de supervivencia.

─ ¡Pipsy!

Quiso entrar al sueño, pero una poderosa barrera la obligó a permanecer solo como observadora.

Ahora no había ninguna duda, Pipsqueak estaba en peligro. Pero este era alguien que Luna no podía vencer, ni en un millón de años.

* * *

De nuevo, dentro del sueño, Pipsqueak siguió viendo esa lamentable escena, donde Luna se hacía cargo de una versión demacrada de él mismo. El tiempo no perdonaba.

Ella se encargó de empujar la silla de ruedas hacia la ventana, para que viera la luna llena.

─ Muy hermosa ─ murmuró el anciano Pipsqueak.

─ Me alegro que te guste.

Él miró a Luna.

─ Casi tanto como tú…

Luna se sonrojó…

─ Señorita, ¿quién eres…?

De nuevo, ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Pero esta vez, el anciano le sonrió.

─ Te estoy tomando el pelo… nunca olvidaría a mi dulce esposa, mi Luna…

─ ¿Pipsqueak? ─ Preguntó Luna, extrañada.

Él iba a decir algo, cuando de pronto tosió, y cerró los ojos.

─ ¿Pipsqueak? ─ Volvió a preguntar Luna.

No hubo respuesta.

Ella lo sacudió. ─ ¿Pip?

Nada.

─ No, Pipsqueak… Pipsqueak… ¡PIIIIIIIP!

Nada, los sirvientes y los soldados llegaron a ver qué sucedía, pero se dieron cuenta de inmediato, cuando vieron a Luna llorando, con el cuerpo del anciano en sus cascos. No había nada que decir, era el final.

El Pipsqueak joven, que actuaba como observador, solo miraba sin entender por qué estaba viendo esto.

─ ¿Ya me puedo ir? ─ Preguntó él, en el tono más intimidante que pudo.

 _No has visto lo peor, no aun._ Resonó una voz por todo el sueño.

La puerta finalmente se abrió, revelando el bosquecillo dentro del terreno de la familia Squeak.

Pip frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba a donde iba esto.

Salió al bosque, donde se encontró con varios guardias lunares en formación, bajando un féretro, ante los cascos de la Princesa Luna, que lloraba en silencio.

Ella apretó los dientes, y gritó de dolor.

Y ese grito desgarrador fue lo que más movió a Pip.

─ Luna.

En su tristeza, una substancia color negro comenzó a cubrir a Luna; mientras que su melena se hacía más oscura. Sus pupilas se alargaron, tornándose más felinas; y grandes colmillos crecieron en su boca.

Pip del presente frunció el entrecejo.

─ En serio, ¿es todo lo que tienes, quien demonios seas?

Los presentes uno a uno se desvanecieron, dejando solos a Pip, y a lo que fuera su acompañante.

─ Quien _demonios_ sea. Esa es una descripción muy acertada, niño.

Pip miró a su interlocutor. Tan joven pero tan viejo a la vez, femenino y masculino al mismo tiempo; de todas, y al mismo tiempo ninguna de las razas que él conocía. Un Ser que emanaba Maldad. No, más bien, era como si la Maldad fuera una extensión de sí mismo.

* * *

Luna gritó, su presencia era aterradora por decir lo menos.

El Hermano del Jefazo. A quien llamaban el Otro, o bien, la Fuente de todo el Mal.

* * *

El Otro avanzó hacia Pipsqueak, siempre con calma, extendiendo una mano hacia él.

─ Seré claro, niño. Puedo percibir tus miedos, tus inseguridades. Ese torbellino mental que hay en tu interior. No es sencillo salir con una de las empleadas de mi Hermano, ¿verdad? Sabes bien que tú no eres más que un mortal, y que este escenario es inevitable. Así que, te lo preguntaré solo una vez: ¿cuánto vale tu Alma?

Pip se mantuvo en silencio, sintiendo la tremenda opresión que venía de este Ser.

─ Al dármela, ─ continuó el Otro, ─ la vida eterna está asegurada, así como un salario diez veces más alto de lo que cien ponis ganan en cien vidas. Así pues, ¿algo que te atraiga? ¿Ser igual a ella, tal vez? No un Dios, pero sí lo contrario. Un Ser con poderes más allá de tu imaginación. La decisión es tuya.

Pipsqueak miró a los ojos del Otro, y luego su mano extendida.

Extendió su casco a medias.

─ Solo aclárame una cosa, ¿cómo que una empleada?

El Otro puso una expresión en blanco.

Pip comprendió que la cosa era más seria de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, y se limitó a ver a los ojos al Otro. ─ La decisión es mía, ¿dices?

* * *

Desde su punto de observación, Luna no pudo sino gritar.

─ ¡PISQUEAK, NO! TODOS MENOS ESO.

* * *

Pisqueak entonces empujó la mano del Otro al otro lado.

─ No.

El Otro permaneció en silencio.

─ Te equivocaste de miedo, idiota.─ Comenzó Pipsqueak. ─ Esto, esto no es nada. Es una realidad que jamás pasará. Lo mío con Luna es temporal, y ambos lo sabemos. Pero tenemos miedo de admitirlo.

El Otro ladeó la cabeza.

─ Temporal, dices, ¿qué no te tomas en serio su relación?

─ Yo lo hago, pero al final seamos claros. Yo sigo siendo un niño. Puedo ser todo lo serio que pueda en cuanto a esta relación, ¿pero al final de qué otra forma puede ver a alguien a quien cuidó desde que era pequeño, eh?

─ Ya ─ dijo el Otro. ─ Si es así, ¿por qué no te haces un favor y dejas esto?

Pip miró al suelo. ─ Porque efectivamente sigo siendo un niño, un niño egoísta que quiere alargar su tiempo viviendo su sueño lo más que pueda. Amo a Luna, lo admito, pero temo cuando ella se canse de mí. Tarde o temprano ella…

Dejó correr un par de lágrimas.

─ Entonces acepta. No tendrás por qué preocuparte por eso. Con el Poder que obtendrás, podrás borrar todo recuerdo de la existencia de tu viejo yo.

El Otro volvió a emitir esa aura opresiva, que aplastó a Pip contra el suelo.

─ Acepta, Piper Squeak. Puedo ofrecerte una posición similar a la de la Princesa Luna. Mucho más poderosa aun.

─ ¿Cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? ─ Preguntó Pip.

─ Porque el Alma debe ser entregada voluntariamente. Un Pacto debe de ser voluntario, siempre.

Pip entonces torció el gesto.

─ Voy en serio con Luna, tan en serio como alguien como yo puede ir. Es solo que no sé cómo demostrárselo.

─ Ya me lo dijiste.

Pip sonrió desafiante. ─ Sí, ya te lo dije. Por eso no voy a tomar tu mano. Pedirte ayuda sería admitir que no puedo hacer nada por mí mismo, que en el fondo soy un niño y merezco que se me trate como tal.

Se levantó, listo para enfrentarse al Otro. ─ ¡Por eso no tomaré tu mano!

El Otro asintió. ─ Ya veo.

Dio media vuelta y se fue.

─ ¡Ey! ─ Llamó Pip, desconcertado por lo relativamente fácil que el Otro se dio por vencido. ─ ¿Así no más?

El Otro se encogió de hombros. ─ Existe una infinidad de universos, eso significa, infinidad de gente que puede estar interesada en un puesto de trabajo. Si no lo quieres, nada me retiene aquí.

Y desapareció.

…

Pip abrió los ojos, descubriendo que se encontraba solo en la cama.

Miró a todos lados.

─ ¿Luna?

Un viento frío le hizo darse cuenta que la puerta al balcón estaba abierta.

─ ¿Luna? ─ Preguntó él, entrando al balcón.

La Princesa de la Noche estaba contemplando su obra, y apenas si reaccionó. Pero Pip la conocía bien, algo la estaba molestando.

─ Ey, ¿estás bien, Luna? Te ves un poco…

─ Es apenas la una de la madrugada. ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Otra vez tuviste una pesadilla?

Pip negó con la cabeza. ─ Bueno, sí y no. Puedo asegurar que ahora todo ha terminado.

Luna se volvió bruscamente, mostrando que estaba llorando.

─ ¿Luna? ─ Preguntó Pipsqueak.

Ella se apresuró a abrazarlo.

─ Oh, Pip, lo lamento tanto. Nunca quise… nunca quise…

Se puso a sollozar.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─ Se extrañó Pip.

─ ¿Estás bien tú? ¡Apenas si te enfrentaste al Otro!

Pip retrocedió. ─ ¿El Otro? Un momento, ¿estabas viendo?

Ella asintió. ─ Lo vi todo. El horrible sueño que te forzaba a ver, y tú, respondiendo valientemente. Oh, Pip.

Él se dejó abrazar.

─ Lamento no haberte dicho lo que sentía antes, Luna. Lo siento mucho, pero a pesar de todo lo que me dices… a pesar de todo… bueno, no puedo evitar que nuestro pasado juntos me venga a atormentar. No puedo evitar pensar que tú tienes más de dos mil años, y que yo apenas si soy legalmente un adulto. No puedo evitar pensar que un día abras los ojos, y te des cuenta que has estado perdiendo el tiempo con un niño. Perdóname Luna, hago lo posible por ser un corcel digno de ti, de demostrarte qué tan en serio voy ya que me diste la oportunidad. Pero me pongo nervioso y en mi afán de sonar maduro termino sonando caricaturescamente serio. Luna, yo…

─ Te amo, Pip.

Él bajó la cabeza. ─ También te amo. Pero, no puedo evitar sentirme confundido por qué yo de todos los ponis. Más ahora que estás llorando por causa mía.

─ Pipsqueak, ¿no entiendes? No estoy llorando por eso, es que me asusté. No tienes idea de cuánto miedo pasé. Él es el Ser más aterrador que existe en verdad. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de Él. De sus empleados, sí, pero no se comparan a Su presencia.

─ Sí, ¿cómo así que empleados? ─ Dijo Pip.

─ ¡Olvida eso! Lo importante es que no cediste a la tentación. Pip. Acabas de decir que no sabías cómo demostrarme qué tan en serio vas. Lo has hecho Pip. No cediste a tus miedos, y decidiste demostrarme cuánto me amas por tu cuenta.

Se separó de él unos treinta centímetros para poder verlo a los ojos.

─ Por eso es mi turno de demostrarte qué tan en serio voy yo contigo.

─ ¿Luna? ─ Preguntó Pipsqueak.

─ Mañana te llevaré a las oficinas centrales. Hay algo que quiero darte, pero solo puede ser ahí.

Pip miró lo conmovida que estaba Luna, y no dijo nada. Aunque se moría de ganas de saber qué era eso de las oficinas centrales.

* * *

 **La historia está llegando a su fin. Un toque dramático al final, pero necesario para llegar a una escena con el Jefazo, y así avanzar hasta el punto el que Pip y Luna están en la historia de 'Caos: la Era de Spike'.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Tú eres mío, y yo soy tuya. Para siempre**

Pip caminaba detrás de Luna intentando hacer sentido de lo que estaba viendo.

Caminaba por lo que parecía ser un pasillo muy largo, pero en realidad no había tal pasillo porque no había suelo. Había paredes, sí, y cubículos, como si se encontrara en un moderno edificio de oficinas, de esos que había en Mane-Hattan.

Lo más extraño ese que todo se mantenía en pie. A pesar que no había suelo, nada caía; pero Pip se dio cuenta que eso era porque, al no haber suelo, no nada donde los cubículos o los implementos de oficina pudieran caer.

Pero eso no era lo más interesante de todo, lo más interesante era que había criaturas de todas formas y tamaños corriendo de aquí para allá, llevando montañas de papel, sacando copias, contando chistes junto a un enfriador de agua, triturando documentos, etc.

─ Así que, ¿estas son las oficinas centrales? ─ Preguntó Pip desconcertado.

─ Comprendo tu confusión ─ dijo Luna. ─ Muy pocos llegan a aceptar que es así como funcionan las cosas en el multiverso. Todos los que somos nombrados como deidades en nuestros respectivos mundos, tenemos que venir aquí regularmente a hacer papeleo, y presentar reportes de progreso al Señor Jefazo.

Pipsqueak lo iba procesando todo poco a poco. ─ Jefazo, pero, eres una diosa. ¿Cómo es que una deidad puede tener un jefe? Y si es tu Jefe, ¿al menos te pagan por ser diosa?

─ ¡Pues claro que me pagan! ─ Dijo Luna. ─ Y muy bien, por cierto.

─ Ya… ¿y a Celestia también le pagan, o solo a ti? ─ Se extrañó Pipsqueak.

─ A Tia, a Spike, a Chrysalis, al Rey Dragón, todos los que servimos como deidades. A Tirek, Sombra, el Rey Tormenta, todos esos trabajan para el competidor.

Pip se estremeció. ─ ¿De pura casualidad es el tipo que me intentó de contratar?

─ Ese mismo. No hablemos de él, por favor. Aquí es un tema tabú.

Pip comprendió, y siguió viendo alrededor. El lugar era de lo más interesante. Ver a criaturas de todas formas y tamaños desempañar todo tipo de tareas era hipnotizaste.

Entonces, Luna paró frente a un cubículo, y entró. Pip la siguió, y una vez dentro, ella señaló hacia un banco, mientras que se ponía a llenar una serie de formularios, firmarlos, ponerles un sello; y eventualmente, levantarse a sacar copias.

─ Perdón por esto, Pip, pero ya que estoy aquí, tengo que ponerme a trabajar. Será rápido, ¿sí? Mientras, ve a dar una vuelta por las instalaciones pero no te alejes demasiado. Y hagas lo que hagas, no te metas al departamento de Caos y Destrucción.

─ Este… ¿cómo lo reconozco? ─ Preguntó Pip, poniéndose en pie.

─ Lo harás con solo verlo, créeme ─ dijo Luna. ─ En fin, ahora mismo estoy contigo.

Pip se encogió de hombros, y salió del cubículo. Por suerte, Luna lo había decorado con su emblema, así que podía reconocerlo sin mucha dificultad.

El lugar era de lo más interesante. Había muchos cubículos, pero también diferentes puertas que tenían sorpresas interesantes. Pip no las abría, claro, pero había suficiente gente entrando y saliendo de todos lados como para darle la oportunidad a Pip de darle un vistazo rápido a lo que había dentro.

─ 'Departamento de Reciclaje' ─ leyó Pip. ─ ¿Qué habrá por aquí?

La puerta se abrió de repente, y salió un extraño ser vestido con una larga capucha negra, que sostenía una larga guadaña. Su rostro era una calavera.

─ Ni me quiero imaginar qué es lo que reciclan por aquí ─ dijo Pip.

La criatura con rostro de calavera paró, y le echó una ojeada a Pipsqueak.

─ Almas. Cuando mueres, tu alma sube para acá, y nosotros la limpiamos de todos sus recuerdos y la reciclamos para fabricar una vida nueva.

─ Ya… ─ dijo Pip, dando un paso atrás. ─ Este… muchas gracias.

─ Me toca preguntar, ¿qué hace un mortal por aquí?

─ Mi novia me trajo. Ella es una diosa en mi mundo.

─ Me imaginé. Va en serio por lo que veo. Bueno, cuídate.

Y se fue.

─ ¿En serio qué rayos?

Pip entonces se puso a explorar más del lugar.

Se topó con un largo pasillo, en donde una serie de criaturas de todas formas y tamaños estaba atendiendo llamadas en cubículos, más pequeños que el de Luna.

─ Servicio al cliente, buen día. ─ Un rato silencio. ─ Oh, ya veo. Bueno… ah, ¿en serio? Muy bien. No, no, no, comprendo su problema. Enviaremos a un experto a arreglar el problema ya mismo. Su opinión es importante para nosotros, gracias por preferirnos.

Pip retrocedió, y se dio cuenta que ese recinto era de los pocos que estaba señalizado.

DEPARTAMENTO DE PLEGARIAS

─ Me lo imaginaba ─ suspiró Pip. ─ Ya qué.

Entonces se fijó en una puerta que se mantenía abierta, pero algo no estaba bien. Parecía que cambiaba continuamente, en el espacio, el tiempo, incluso en varios puntos a la vez. Además, que no entendía qué demonios estaba viendo. Las criaturas eran muy diversas, pero todos eran seres que parecía que fueron creados luego que un dios tuviera una noche de borrachera. Además que había aparatos y artilugios que no tenían lógica; como un lápiz que tenía solo dos borradores en cada punta. Y se escribía agarrándolo del centro.

─ Este…

─ Ey, ¿pero si no es Pip? ─ Preguntó una voz conocida.

Pip se volvió. Era el Dios del Caos de Equestria, y sus Agentes. Spike, las Cutie Mark Crusaders, Babs Seed; y Rumble. El Equipo del Caos.

─ ¡Spike! ¡Chicos! ─ Saludó alegremente el soldado.

─ Ey Pip, ¿qué haciendo? ─ Lo saludó Rumble.

─ Pues, dando un paseo mientras que espero que Luna termine con su papeleo. ¿Y ustedes?

─ También papeleo ─ se lamentó Apple Bloom. ─ Pero después de eso, nos vamos al 'Lounge de empleados' a relajarnos.

─ ¿Te nos quieres unir? ─ Preguntó Scootaloo.

─ No puede, si no eres un dios o agente del caos, perderás la razón al entrar a nuestro departamento ─ explicó Spike.

─ Ah, sí ─ recordó Sweetie Belle. ─ Una lástima.

─ Bueno, no es para menos ─ dijo Pip.

─ No, no entiendes. Literalmente pierdes la razón ─ dijo Babs. ─ Y puedes tardarte hasta diez eternidades tratando de buscar algo dentro de este lugar.

Pip prefirió no preguntar.

─ Bueno, un gustazo verlos, chicos. Voy a explorar el resto de la oficina.

─ Que te vaya bien.

Y Pip se fue a otro lado.

Se topó con un grupo haciendo chistes frente al enfriador de agua, y todos giraban alrededor del 'Junior' por alguna razón.

─ La cosa es que estaba el Junior en la cruz, y se voltea al buen ladrón: Dimas, oye Dimas, ¿tú me amas? El buen ladrón llora, y dice: Sí, maestro. Yo lo amo. Entonces el Junior se voltea hacia el mal ladrón y dice: Gestas, ey, Gestas. ¡Dimas es puto!

─ Como que me recuerda a los chistes de Celestia que hacemos nosotros ─ se dijo Pip, antes de volver con Luna.

─ Ey, Pip. ¿Viste algo interesante?

─ Muchas cosas. También me encontré con Spike.

─ Ah, claro. Te lo dije, todos los que somos deidades tenemos que venir regularmente a hacer el papeleo. Ni los dioses del caos se salvan.

─ Ya…

Por suerte, Luna terminó rápido, y, tras ordenarlo todo en unas carpetas, le pidió a Pip que la siguiera.

Llegaron ante una gran puerta, frente a la que había un escritorio en donde un querubín con dos pares de alas trabajaba en una laptop.

─ Gabriel ─ llamó Luna.

El secretario personal del Jefazo la miró.

─ Ah, sí. ¿Tienes cita, verdad? Él está esperando por ti.

─ Oh, gracias Gabriel. También necesito tu sello antes de entregar esto.

─ Ah, sí ─ dijo Gabriel. ─ Dámelo si quieres, yo lo sello y lo entrego por ti.

─ ¿No estás ocupado? ─ Preguntó Luna.

─ Ha sido un día tranquilo, estaba jugando buscaminas ─ explicó Gabriel. ─ Además me vendría bien una caminata.

─ Bien, de acuerdo ─ dijo Luna.─ Gracias.

─ Cuando quieras ─ dijo el secretario, sellando las carpetas de Luna.

Entonces Gabriel puso un letrero de 'VUELVO EN 5 MINUTOS' y dirigió al departamento de registro y estadística. ─ Oye, ya puedes pasar.

Pip y Luna entraron.

En cuanto vio el Jefazo, Pip se extrañó mucho. Sabía bien que no era el sujeto que le había hablado la noche anterior, este no generaba un aura de opresión y Maldad Pura. Sino todo lo contrario, este emitía mucha Paz, y Bondad. Pero, por lo demás, era igualito al Otro. Tan joven y tan viejo a la vez, femenino y masculino, de todas las razas y a la vez ninguna.

Ese era el Señor Jefazo.

─ Ah, Princesa Luna ─ saludó el Jefazo. ─ Qué bueno verte. Ah, y este muchacho, ¿quién es?

Pip sonrió nerviosamente. ─ Este… hola. Me llamo Piper. Piper Squeak. Y… yo todavía no entiendo qué pinto aquí.

El Jefazo miró a Luna, que se sonrojó un poco.

─ Verá, Jefazo, Pipsqueak es… bueno, es mi novio.

─ Ah, ya caigo ─ dijo el Jefazo con amabilidad. ─ ¿Entonces, estás segura, Luna?

La Princesa asintió. ─ Nunca me había sentido así por nadie. Y Pip, bueno, me ha demostrado qué tan serio va conmigo. Él… él… bueno, su Hermano se enteró de lo mío con Pipsquek, y trató de corromperlo, para luego corromperme a mí.

El Jefazo torció el gesto. ─ Siempre hace lo mismo. Entonces, joven Squeak, ¿lo rechazaste?

Pipsqueak asintió. ─ Claro. El muy idiota estudió bien el escenario, y lo preparó a la perfección. Pero a la hora de la hora, se equivocó de miedo.

─ ¿Miedo?

─ Al temor que intentó usar para convencerme.

El Jefazo asintió. ─ Diariamente intenta tentar a miles de millones en el multiverso, es lógico que falle de entre todos. Bueno, al menos lo rechazaste. Tristemente convence a tantos como los que lo rechazan; y el número de demonios aumenta a diario también.

Pip permaneció en silencio, la verdad no entendía.

Finalmente, el Jefazo fue al grano:

─ Joven Squeak, ¿dices que no entiendes por qué estás aquí?

─ Exacto. Luna solo me trajo.

El Jefazo miró a Luna, que asintió.

─ Sí, iba a explicárselo primero, no soy mi hermana.

─ Y casi la despido por eso ─ dijo el Jefazo. ─ Por eso sé que tú no cometerás el error primero.

─ ¿Se puede saber qué diablos? ─ Preguntó Pip.

─ No les advirtió a las Portadoras de la Armonía que al aceptar los Elementos dentro de ellas, serían inmortales automáticamente ─ explicó el Jefazo. ─ Las pobres chicas dejaron de envejecer, y no se percataron hasta que las circunstancias obligaron a Celestia a decirles. Pero no hablemos más de ello.

Pip entonces miró a Luna, que asintió.

─ Pipsy, por eso te traje aquí. No me imagino pasar mi vida inmortal con nadie más que contigo. Tú ya me has demostrado qué tan fuerte es lo que sientes por mí, al enfrentarte al Otro y rechazar su tentación a pesar de todos tus miedos. Pip, es mi responsabilidad demostrarte que no tienes nada que temer. Que te amo mucho, y estoy dispuesta a hacerlo todo para pasar la eternidad contigo.

─ ¿Entonces, me van a dar la vida eterna? ─ Preguntó Pip, ya uniendo las piezas.

─ Casi, joven Squeak, casi ─ dijo el Jefazo. ─ Para obtener la vida eterna, debes dejar de ser un mortal; pero no estás calificado para ninguna de las posiciones de mi compañía.

─ Pero existe una solución ─ dijo Luna. ─ Es una cláusula en los contratos de todos los dioses de cuerpo presente en caso nos enamoremos

─ ¿Y esa es?

─ Ligaré tu vida a la de Luna ─ dijo el Jefazo. ─ Eso si aceptas, claro. Mientras ella viva, tu tiempo será detenido.

Pip se sorprendió mucho. ─ ¡¿Qué?!

─ Así es ─ dijo Luna. ─ Lo llamamos inmortalidad compartida. Dejarás de envejecer, y de enfermarte. Pero, si de pura casualidad sí pasa, pues también te cubre mi seguro médico, que te garantiza ser atendido por Cosme y Damián; los Santos Patronos de la Medicina.

─ Todo esto es muy raro ─ dijo Pip. ─ ¿Pero saben qué? ¡Lo acepto! Si puedo estar con Luna para siempre, entonces tomaré la oportunidad.

Entonces miró a Luna. ─ ¿Pero, estás segura?  
─ Por supuesto, Pip.

Pip entonces le sonrió al Jefazo. ─ ¡Hay que hacerlo!

─ Pero déjame advertirte algo ─ lo previno el Jefazo. ─ No puedes envejecer, o enfermarte. Pero sí pueden matarte. Y si tú mueres, Luna morirá contigo, pues sus vidas están ligadas. ¿Aceptas el riesgo?

Pip tragó saliva, pero al final asintió. ─ Si Luna ya aceptó eso, entonces yo lo acepto también.

─ En ese caso…

El Jefazo los hizo firmar un documento en donde se establecía que ambos aceptaban los términos y condiciones de la inmortalidad compartida, y luego, colocó sus manos sobre la cabeza de ambos.

Luna abrazó a Pip.

─ Está hecho, Pipsy. Tú eres mío, y yo soy tuya.

─ Para siempre ─ dijo él.

* * *

 **Y bueno, este es el penúltimo capítulo. El último, insisto en ello, mostrará el punto en el que nos quedamos en la historia de Caos: la Era de Spike. Pero bueno, sé que el tema de las oficinas sigue siendo igual de tonto que siempre, pero es divertido. Y hoy los chistes extra que agregué me hicieron reír. En fin,**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Y vivieron felices para siempre…**

La Princesa Celestia estaba caminando, todavía medio dormida, medio despierta; y se dispuso a subir el sol. Dio un gran bostezo, y luego caminó hacia la cocina.

Como siempre, sus sirvientes ya tenían lista una gran cafetera solo para que su Princesa pudiera recuperar las energías. Luego de vaciar la jarrilla del electrodoméstico de unos cuantos sorbos, caminó hacia su comedor en donde esperaría a su hermana.

Entonces, una puerta apareció de la nada. Una puerta hecha de Luz Solidificada. Entonces, Luna salió, estirándose ligeramente, y saludó a su hermana con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

─ Ey, Tia. ¿Ya es tan tarde? ─ Sacudió la cabeza. ─ Nos tardamos más de lo que imaginaba. Vaya, no quería dejar de lado mis obligaciones. De verdad lo siento.

─ Tranquila, no creo que el Jefazo te reprenda por esto. De hecho, yo misma estoy muy atrasada con el papeleo. Gracias por recordármelo, Luna. Me espera una linda jornada.

Entonces, Pipsqueak salió por la puerta, justo detrás de Luna. Miró a Celestia.

─ Ah, Princesa, buenos días, supongo. Wow, el tiempo vuela en ese lugar.

─ Pipsqueak, ¿qué estabas haciendo en las oficinas centrales? ─ Se extrañó Celestia. Miró a Luna. ─ Y tú, bien sabes que está terminantemente prohibido mostrarles a los mortales cómo es que le gusta operar al Señor Jefazo, ¿es que quieres ser despedida?

─ Hay algunas excepciones, Tia, y tú lo sabes. Cuando conoces a tu pareja, por ejemplo.

Celestia tardó un poco en procesar lo que había dicho Luna. ─ Hermana… acaso tú… ¡¿Ligaste tu existencia a la de Pipsqueak?! Pero entonces tú… ¡oh, Luna! Me siento tan feliz por ti… finalmente encontraste un compañero me alegro tanto por ti, ¡oh, Luna!

Luna se sonrojó. ─ Gracias, Tia. Y deseo que algún día puedas encontrar a un compañero digno de ti, hermana. Alguien que te haga tan feliz como Pipsy a mí.

Luna se encogió de hombros, y sonrió. ─ Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo, Luna. De momento, ¿vamos a desayunar y me cuentan cómo fue el asunto?

─ Suena bien, me muero del hambre.

─ Y yo, me ofrecieron un poco de café ─ dijo Pipsqueak. ─ Pero no me gusta, en especial que dijeron que era uno especial de hoyo negro, y que si me tomaba un sorbo, no podría ser capaz de dormir en un siglo.

─ Solo los dioses del caos beben eso ─ dijo Celestia. ─ ¿Quién fue el que te lo ofreció?

─ Un dios del caos de otro mundo, parecía ser un amigo de Spike ─ dijo Pipsqueak.

─ En fin, esta será la última vez que lo lleve a las oficinas centrales ─ dijo Luna.

─ Ay, vamos, era un lugar de lo más interesante ─ dijo Pipsqueak. ─ ¿Ni una visita?

─ Los mortales no tienen permitido pisar ese lugar, salvo en ciertas excepciones, como fue lo de hoy ─ explicó Celestia. ─ Lo siento mucho, son las reglas del Jefazo.

─ Ah, sí, tampoco puedes hablar de lo que viste ahí. El Jefazo no quiere que se sepa cómo le gusta hacer las cosas.

─ ¿Una oficina? ¿Y quién me va a creer? ─ Preguntó Pip. ─ Digo, es demasiado tonto.

─ Bueno, en eso tienes razón ─ concedió Luna. ─ En fin, ¿desayunamos, Pipsy?

Comieron juntos, y Celestia no pasó ocasión de felicitar a la pareja por su decisión.

Los soldados de guardia, de ambas Guardias Reales no pudieron evitar escuchar las noticias, y pronto se regaron como pólvora. En cuestión de una hora, todos los guardias sabían ahora que el cadete Piper Squeak era ahora el consorte real de la Princesa Luna. Ya lo era, pero ahora era oficial porque la Princesa lo había hecho inmortal.

Cuando salieron de desayunar, Luna y Pip notaron que todos los estaban mirando, y murmurando a su alrededor.

Pero no le prestaron importancia, después de todo, Luna y Pip estaban en su propia burbuja de felicidad.

Así pasaron las dos semanas de licencia de Pipsqueak, que a pesar de lo feliz que se encontraba, estaba igualmente feliz de volver con su grupo.

─ ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas más tiempo de licencia? ─ Preguntó Luna.

─ No solo es mi trabajo, sino mi más grande honor ser un Guardia Lunar ─ dijo Pip. ─ Es divertido, tranquila.

Entonces, una vez vestido, se fue directamente hacia el tablero de asignaciones; en donde lo mandaron a patrullar Canterlot.

Se unió al grupo de Blackest Night, que lo recibió con una suave inclinación de cabeza, y pronto se fueron a las calles de la ciudad.

Una vez en las calles de la ciudad, Pip estaba algo preocupado que los medios vinieran a hacer un escándalo acerca de su nuevo status como inmortal, pero no. De puro milagro, el secreto se había quedado entre Guardias Reales. Nadie sabía más que ellos, y los involucrados.

A la hora del entrenamiento, Pip se preparó para luchar, pero nadie parecía querer pelear con él.

─ Ay, no, no ustedes también ─ dijo de mala gana Pip. ─ Ni que me fuera a romper, soy un Guardia Real, puedo luchar.

─ Sí, pero ahora… ahora tú eres… bueno, algo de la vida compartida.

Pip suspiró. ─ Ay vamos, es solo entrenamiento. Con sus peligros y todo, yo soy un soldado, firmé para esto…

─ Pero…

Black Swordsman y Lightning Flash solo escuchaban divertidos, pero prefirieron no intervenir.

Entonces, alguien se adelantó, aceptando el desafío de Pip. Tomó su hacha de guerra, y la blandió hacia el chico.

─ ¡Cold Fusion! ─ Saludó Pip a su amigo.

─ Esto es ridículo, vamos a pelear, Squeak.

Y los dos cruzaron sus armas, dando por iniciado el primer combate de la tarde.

Pip y Cold lucharon con vigor, resultando en que ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo, uno muy cansado, y el otro muy herido.

─ Te has hecho más fuerte, compañero ─ dijo Cold Fusion con su calma de siempre.

─ Y tú, bueno, igual. Es lo que se espera luego de tanto tiempo de entrenamiento, ¿no?

─ Exactamente un año ─ dijo entonces Black Swordsman, avanzando hacia ambos. ─ Hace un año que ustedes dos, junto con Acid Javeline, Quick Storm, y Reality Slash se unieron a la Guardia.

Pip sacudió la cabeza. ─ ¿Ya un año? ¿En serio?

─ Ayer fueron las pruebas, te las perdiste porque seguías de licencia ─ informó Cold Fusion.

─ ¿En serio? ─ Se maravilló Pip. ─ ¡El tiempo vuela!

─ En efecto, hace apenas un año solo eras un fanboy de la Guardia ─ se rio Black Swordsman. ─ ¡Todos ustedes!

─ Y un año después, mírennos ─ dijo alegremente Reality Slash.

─ Son el orgullo de Equestria, compañeros. Que eso no cambie sin importar qué.

Los guardias, que ya no eran nuevos, se cuadraron ante sus capitanes.

─ Felicitaciones, jóvenes cadetes.

─ Ahora tienen la obligación de darle el ejemplo a los más jóvenes. Espero que cumplan con su deber como senpais dignos ─ dijo Lightning Flash.

─ ¡Sí, señor Espadachín Negro! ¡Señorita Destello Veloz! ─ Dijeron al unísono.

Entonces el Espadachín Negro se adelantó, cargando una placa.

─ También, es tradición que el más destacado de su grupo obtenga un ascenso luego del primer año. Felicidades, cadete Cold Fusion. Es un honor para mí entregarle el rango de teniente.

Entonces, Lightning Flash usó su magia sobre él, cambiando el emblema de cadete por uno que reflejaba su nuevo rango.

Cold Fusion hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza. Su expresión era la misma de siempre, pero todos podían notar un leve sonrojo.

─ Lo agradezco, Señor Espadachín Negro. Señorita Destello Veloz.

─ Solo tienes que agradecerte a ti mismo, teniente Fusion ─ añadió Lightning Flash. ─ Eres un guerrero digno. Todos ustedes, si quieren ascender como su compañero, más les vale aprender a destacarse en sus entrenamientos.

─ ¡Señor, sí señor! ─ Dijeron todos al unísono.

─ Entonces, será mejor que prepares tus cosas ─ dijo Lightning. ─ Los oficiales tienen derecho a tener una habitación privada.

El joven terrestre se inclinó respetuosamente.

─ Lo agradezco mucho, mis señores capitanes.

─ Apresúrate a mudarte ─ lo urgió Black Swordsman. ─ Y ustedes, apresúrense a ser ascendidos. En especial tú, Piper Squeak. No me preguntes por qué.

Se fueron, dejando a los otros cadetes solos.

─ Oigan, ¿y si empezamos a entrenar extra? ─ Sugirió Pip. ─ En nuestro tiempo libre, podemos hacer lo que queramos.

─ A nosotros no nos urge que nos asciendan, genio ─ regañó Acid Javeline. ─ Pero supongo que te puedo ayudar. ¿Te suena?

─ Ya soy especialista en derribar ballesteros ─ dijo Pip. ─ Pero supongo que no debo dormirme sobre mis laureles. ¿Alguien más?

─ Yo lo haré ─ dijo Reality Slash. ─ A poco quieres que te ofrezcan una habitación privada para pasarla con tu novia.

─ No lo había pensado ─ dijo Pip, con un tono que no convencía a nadie. ─ Pero en fin, gracias por el favor.

Quick Storm simplemente le sonrió, divertida.

─ No lo haré por ti, Squeak. Lo haré porque quiero ganarme el título de teniente también.

Los amigos chocaron cascos, y se prepararon para un entrenamiento rápido.

Mientras tanto, el Espadachín Negro y la Destello Veloz estaban camino a su complejo de habitaciones personal, cuando se toparon con la Princesa Luna.

Se cuadraron. ─ ¡Princesa Luna!

─ Black Swordsman, Lightning Flash ─ saludó cortésmente Luna. ─ Díganme, ¿han visto a Pipsy? Se suponía que nos íbamos a ver para nuestro paseo nocturno.

─ Seguro él y sus compañeros están haciendo entrenamiento extra ─ dijo Lightning Flash.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué? ─ Se sorprendió Luna.

─ Acabamos de ascender a alguien ─ explicó Lightning. ─ Esto pasa todos los años.

Luna rodó los ojos. ─ Militares tenían que ser.

─ Sí, militares tenían que ser.

Luna sonrió, solo esperaba que la verdadera motivación de Pipsqueak fuera por ser un soldado, y no por ella. Pero no, ella tenía que confiar en que sus motivaciones fueran las de siempre. Que a pesar de todo, Pip siguiera siendo Pip.

Él no tardó en aparecer, algo tarde, pero igual estaba de buen humor.

─ ¡Ey Luna! ─ Saludó él. ─ Perdona el retraso, tenía algo que hacer.

─ Tranquilo, entiendo. Cosas del ejército ─ dijo Luna. ─ En fin, ¿nos vamos?

─ Nos vamos.

Los dos estaban felices, y seguían teniendo una buena química.

─ ¿Y qué tal tu primer día de vuelta?

─ Genial, me acabo de enterar que ya llevo un año de antigüedad ─ explicó Pip. ─ Es raro… ahora yo soy el… ¿cuál es la palabra que usaron esos dos? Senalgo.

─ Ah, sí, a veces a esos dos les gusta hablar como si vinieran de Japony ─ dijo Luna. ─ Pero en fin.

─ ¿Cuál era?

─ Senpai.

─ ¡Ah!

…

Pipsqueak estaba decidido a seguir con su entrenamiento extra. El entusiasmo de sus compañeros duró apenas un par de semanas, pero él se quedaba a dar un par de vueltas al gimnasio, o hacer unas flexiones extra otras tres semanas después que los demás renunciaran.

No estaba solo, había varios compañeros entrenando en el gimnasio con él, pero usualmente eran de otras generaciones. De la suya, solo se encontraba él.

Un día, mientras hacía sus flexiones, se dio cuenta que unos cascos blancos se posaron frente a él.

Él subió la mirada.

─ ¡Capitana Lightning Flash! ─ Saludó él.

─ Piper Squeak ─ dijo ella, arrojándole su propia espada, el 'Picahielos'; mientras ella blandía a Lambent Light. ─ Prepárate.

─ ¿Usted va a entrenar conmigo?

─ Es un pequeño premio que te daré por tu perseverancia ─ dijo ella. ─ Tus amigos se han retirado, es lo normal. También es normal que mi marido o yo les prestemos este pequeño servicio a los pocos que perseveran después de un tiempo.

─ ¿De veras?

─ Por supuesto, tu motivación sigue fresca, y ya pasó lo suficiente como para asegurarme que no fue algo temporal. Ahora toma tu espada, y lucha contra mí.

Pipsqueak se levantó, y tomó a Picahielos, apuntándole a Lightning.

─ ¡Lo agradezco mucho, mi capitana!

─ Tu arma es un estoque, igual que la mía. Por eso, puede que te llegue a enseñar el 'Mother's Rosario'. Pero eso depende solo de ti.

Pip agradeció en silencio, y se puso a luchar uno contra uno con su capitana.

Los demás observaron cómo ellos peleaban lado a lado, y siguieron con lo suyo. Esto era algo común. Incluso, varios de ellos habían sido entrenados de esta forma ya sea por ella, o por Black Swordsman.

Cuando Luna recibió a Pip, lo encontró cojeando, y mucho más cansado de lo normal. Pero no dijo nada, cosas de soldado. Y se le veía feliz.

─ Buenas noches, Pipsy.

─ Buenas noches, Luna.

Los entrenamientos especiales de Lightning Flash le ayudaron a Pipsqueak a subir en su rango de victorias. De nuevo, lo mismo había ocurrido con varios soldados en el pasado. Los capitanes sabían recompensar a los subordinados que se habían probado a sí mismos.

─ De haber sabido, no hubiera renunciado tan pronto! ─ Se quejó Quick Storm.

─ Y por eso tú no estás siendo entrenado y él sí ─ la reprendió Lightning Flash. ─ La motivación debe venir de ti mismo, no por un premio. Pipsqueak se lo ganó.

Quick Storm no dijo nada, ella era una buena soldado, y sabía que nadie le iba a regalar nada.

Finalmente, un día mientras que Pip se relajaba con sus amigos (Lightning le obligaba a descansar del entrenamiento extra un día a la semana), su capitana lo vino a buscar.

─ Ey, cadete Squeak…

─ Dígame ─ dijo Pip.

Ella lanzó un hechizo sobre él.

Todos soltaron uno que otro silbido. Todos menos Cold Fusion, que le mostró una sonrisa de aprobación. Viniendo de él, eso significaba mucho.

─ Ya decía yo… ─ se lamentó teatralmente Reality Slash. ─ En fin.

─ Sí, felicidades joven Squeak. Lograste tu meta.

Pip bajó la cabeza, respetuosamente. ─ No lo hubiera hecho sin usted, mi capitana.

─ Fue porque vi tu motivación ─ dijo Lightning.

─ Supongo que eso significa que ya no me entrenará personalmente ─ dijo Pip.

─ No, todavía tenemos unas sesiones de entrenamiento pendientes ─ dijo Lightning Flash. ─ ¿U olvidas que aún tengo que enseñarte el Mother's Rosario?

Pip sonrió.

─ Hagámoslo.

─ Hoy ya es tarde ─ dijo Lightning Flash. ─ Pero mañana te podrás mudar a tu habitación 'privada', espero que no te moleste otra noche en las barracas comunales.

─ No, me suena bien ─ dijo Pip.

El resto de la noche fue de celebración que Pip finalmente logró ascender.

Al día siguiente, Pip y Reality Slash se dirigieron hacia el tablero de asignaciones, y Pip se dio cuenta que desde ya tenía una pequeña tropa a su cargo. ¿Su misión? Patrullar la división de las alas personales de Celestia y Luna.

Fue un día tranquilo.

Luego, se fueron al entrenamiento, y finalmente, a las barracas una última vez para que Pipsqueak recogiera sus cosas.

Tras despedirse rápidamente de su compañero, que ahora tenía que compartir la habitación con los nuevos reclutas, ahora cadetes oficiales. Le daba igual, él trabajaba duro para ascender como soldado.

─ Igual nos vemos el viernes en el bar, ¿no? ─ Preguntó Reality.

─ Claro. Voy a aguantar más que tú ─ lo provocó Pip.

Chocaron cascos, y Pip se dirigió a las habitaciones privadas de los oficiales para dormir. Pero Lightning lo detuvo, y lo guio a otro lado.

Pip tenía una gotita en la sien.

─ Tiene que ser un chiste.

─ La vida en pareja, teniente, la vida en pareja ─ le explicó Lightning. ─ En fin, solo no dejes que afecte tu desempeño, ¿sí?

Pip sonrió. ─ Bueno, supongo.

Entró a su nueva habitación… entiéndase la de la Princesa Luna.

─ ¿Te gustan los arreglos que hice para nosotros, Pip? ─ Lo saludó ella.

─ Sí, todo un shock, pero no me quejo ─ dijo él. ─ ¿Entonces, hay sitio donde pueda meter mi armadura?

─ Desocupé la mitad del clóset para ti ─ dijo Luna. ─ Pero hoy déjatela. Me siento traviesa.

Pip se puso rojo como tomate, pero de pronto sonrió animadamente.

─ ¡Por supuesto!

…

Un año después, Pip siguió progresando como Guardia. Seguía luchando con toda su fuerza con sus compañeros, intentando mantener alto su rango de victorias.

Lo cual lograba, al ser de los pocos que hayan aprendido a dominar el Mother's Rosario.

Era bueno mantenerse activo, sobre todo porque Equestria era un lugar pacífico, y rara vez se necesitaban soldados como tal.

Claro, estaban las fechorías del Equipo del Caos, o bien, sus bromas tontas; que ponían todo de cabeza. Eran molestas, pero a la larga los ponis de Equestria estaban acostumbrados a ellas.

Algunas, incluso ayudaban. Como una en que ellos se mantenían con constante energía, y sin importar cuánto hicieran, no se cansaban nunca. Lo cual era molesto, porque sentían legítimas ganas de dormir. Pero, como casi todas las parejas de Equestria, Luna y Pip aprovecharon a tener un poco de intimidad desenfrenada.

Cuando las Portadoras de la Armonía lo arreglaron todo, las cosas parecían normales.

Pero hubo un cambio.

Después de su chequeo médico, Luna llamó a Pipsqueak a su despacho.

─ Ey Luna, ¿me mandaste a llamar? ─ Preguntó alegremente el joven teniente.

─ Pip, ¿recuerdas nuestros dos días y una noche en vela?

Pip se sonrojó. ─ Este… ¿qué de todo?

─ Nuestros… 'esfuerzos' para conciliar el sueño.

Pip tragó saliva. ─ Este… ¿qué pasó?

─ Acabo de regresar de mi chequeo médico ─ dijo Luna, con una radiante sonrisa. ─ Pip, mejor prepárate, porque dentro de once meses… tú y yo seremos padres.

El chico casi se cae de su silla.

─ ¡¿Qué?!

─ Ajá. Un pequeño potro crece dentro de mí, y está ansioso para conocer a su papá.

Pipsqueak sacudió la cabeza. ─ ¡Increíble! ¿Pero… en serio?

─ Tampoco podía creerlo al principio, pero así son las cosas.

─ Wow, pero… ¿de veras?

─ Ajá. Un potro con el poni que amo.

Pip sonrió, y besó a Luna. ─ Son grandes noticias, Luna. Ahora, solo queda aguantar a mi familia que va a presionar porque sea un lechero.

─ Y a las boberías de Tia ─ se rio Luna. ─ Pero ahora es el momento de la pregunta más importante. Pip, tengo más de cinco mil años, y comprenderás que esté chapada a la antigua. Por eso quiero que…

Pip asintió.

─ Ya sé a dónde va esto. Déjame preguntarlo a mí, ¿quieres?

Se inclinó ante ella.

─ Luna. ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Ella lo abrazó con amor.

─ Por supuesto, Pip. Te amo.

 _ **11 meses después:**_

La enfermera colocó al pequeño entre las alas de Luna, y Pip se acercó a ver a su hijo.

Tenía el pelaje blanco y marrón como el de él, y una melena hecha de un fragmento mismo de la noche. Sus ojos eran negros como los de Luna.

─ Buenas noches, mi pequeño Blue Moon.

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí detendré esta historia. Ya llené todos los huecos que quería, y desarrollé el romance de Luna y Pip que quedó pendiente en el fic de 'Caos: la Era de Spike'. También quise darle más desarrollo a las interacciones de la Guardia Luna. Espero les haya gustado la historia, yo de por sí disfruté mucho escribiéndola. Y, de momento me parece que eso es todo.**

 **Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
